Alpha and Omega: The Week After
by Dancing Lunar Wolves
Summary: Humphrey looses Kate after the stampede, and he is critically injured and his loss plagues his mind. With the rumors of another war spreading will the packs unite?
1. Hearts Fatal Injuries

Okay people this is the first story I've posted on the internet. And it took a bout... maybe...time? how much.. less than a week more than a day. That much is certain. And if you think not then you are not. Anyways this story is about Alpha and Omega if you didn't read the description. And if you don't read this sentence you won't know how funny it is. This is meant to be for a more mature audience that can handle a little blood, and some sad scenes. Ok ?. Ok! OK. Enjoy the story. (Re-edited 09/21/2012)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that belong to Alpha and Omega except for the O/C's (themz o/c'z b mien) M rating is for blood, gore, and violence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha and Omega : The Week After<strong>

**: Chapter 1 Hearts Fatal Injuries :**

Night had already fallen on the park and the once heavy rain storm had died down to a solemn drizzle. Remorseful howls resounded through the valley as the unforeseen tragedy had swept away the war quicker than it had lasted.

Blood stained the beautiful fields as a makeshift circle was formed around two injured wolves. All eyes falling upon them many slowly forming tears as the rain ebbed to a slow drizzle.

Mournful howls of their repressed emotions filled the air as their future now lay in the in a defeated heap among them.

"Kate?" Was all he could silently mutter, again not noticing the spots in his vision and the bruises he sustained.

Tears slowly pooled in his eyes from the pain that wracked his body and the realization before his eyes. His strength slowly leaving him as he stood defending his loved one. Still yet again no response.

**I•I**

"GET AWAY FROM HER." Eve snarled running through the crowd ignoring the slight wounds incurred by the stampede.

Her fangs bared while the other wolves out of fear of being torn apart fled making a path for her to get to her target. Her fury fueled seeking frantically to save her family, though she didn't know it was too late.

"Eve, wait!"

Winston lumbered behind her hoping she would hear in time to make a rational decision, but it was too late.

"K-kate," Humphrey spoke softly, violently shivering through his tears fighting as hard as he could to stand.

Her lifeless body below him severely trampled and covered with bruises. Her eyes glossed over staring towards the horizon as his tears slowly fell.

He tried again to call out to her "Ka-" he began, but instead found himself being harshly thrown to the cold ground, screaming in agony as an unknown force pinned him down in a fit of rage.

An ear splitting howl could be heard thorough the grounds as well as the vicious growling of a crazed wolf. "STOP HER!" Came Winston's voice echoing through the crowds.

Their heads turned from the horror scene before them to the leader trying his best to make his way to his mate. They slowly turned back in fear of what would happen if they got near the protective mother and her now lifeless child.

Winston coughing from his wounds and his age still tried to make it there but he feared the worst for not only his family, but for the young grey wolf being assaulted by Eve.

"I said sto-" Coughing once again his vision blurred from sorrow thinking he wouldn't get close enough in time. Suddenly a red blur glided past him to the scene seemingly leaving behind an image of itself sitting next to him.

"Winston" Tony said solemnly his head bowed down slightly, ears folded behind him hearing the cries of others around him. "I" he began "I-I" unable to finish as he cried before his friend.

Winston unable to speak just sat there with remorseful complexion hearing the howls around him, he slowly got back up and continued toward his mate.

**I•I**

Garth ran swiftly through the crowd with his mission at hand, ending this bloodshed before it was too late. He saw the pair, the omega helplessly flailing his limbs in the air trying to escape from the alphas jaws of death.

Whimpering and whining trying to get her to stop her misdirected aggression. "EVE STOP!" Garth yelled, standing just feet away from them though she was still unable to hear through her anger, his cries, and the sickening sound of tearing.

He knew then he wasn't able to get through to her so he prepared himself mentally for a world of pain. He crouched and lunged at her to save them both.

Eve stood over him continuing her assault. The emotional pain that she felt taking over her completely as she tore into her victim. Not hearing the howls of her loved ones behind her, her only goal now was to finish her target, but for what purpose she couldn't even fathom.

Her fangs white and stained red glistened in moonlight filled with rage and deep sorrow. Unable to rationalize who it was she was attacking, Eve continued to tear int the ball of grey and red writhing beneath her.

She couldn't hear herself snarling, his helpless cries in agony as she kept trying to finnish her attack. In the blink of an eye before she could finnish her task, she was pinned to the ground, staring into the near empty sky with the moonlight casting its soft glow.

Garth stood above her, victoriously trying his best in hopes that he could quell Eve's rage but she snapped. Her eyes unable to properly see the answer, her rage had purely taken over her.

**I•I**

"GARTH!" Lilly screamed running towards him as the fierce battle ensued. Her small form was slowed down by the other wolves around her, but she was determined to make it through.

Her mother quickly gained the upper hand, throwing Garth ofd of her and in turn refocusing her fury at him.

Garth had to maintain his distance while ending this battle wouldn't be easy, Eve was no regular alpha. She had only given him a bit of a scare before, but this was different, this was real, she was out for blood.

She snarled and looked at him her mind still blank, and her bloody fangs only craved this moment.

" MOM STOP!" Lilly screamed trying to get her attention as she ran seeing some others start dashing with her.

Eve slowly circled around him she sniffed the air thirsty for battle. He made the same motion as she did only trying to buy time as he knew her strength, he needed some assistance or he wouldn't last long.

Thats when she smelled it in the air, this hesitation from him, his worry, his FEAR.

Before he could even get into a defensive position she had already lunged at him aiming for any vital areas. His eyes went wide at the sudden almost instant attack.

Eve had him pined on his side trying to tear into his ribs viciously, unaware of who he was or his reason for getting in her way . A howl of pain escaped him from attack. He had never even seen her movements, he knew he was out of his league, but it was too late.

He tried to retaliate feeling the fangs tear through his fur trying to dig deeper into his body. He had to fight the pain, he had to escape.

In a fit of desperation he twisted his head and aimed for Eve's underbelly. He managed to catch Eve mistakenly only biting on one of her paws, barely grabbing on hard enough to do damage.

To her this proved to be a fatal flaw as no sign of pain appeared on her complexion. His eyes lit in horror that he had exposed his weak spot to her and she didn't hesitate to take action.

Lilly couldn't bear to watch as her mom was about to finish the kill with a single blow. Her violet eyes blurred as she turned away awaiting the worst.

"We got her!" Can-do and Hutch did their best holding onto her firmly though the snarling furious beast was more than both of them could handle at once. Garth got back up and shook off the pain he felt in his sides.

He saw the two wolves struggling against the enraged mother and looked like they could use some help, thankful he had some assistance. He paced towards the battle cautiously once more, he could feeling fire in his side as his wounds started to bleed.

"GARTH!" Lilly said tears streaming through her eyes as she ran towards him her tail a blur in happiness thankful he was still alive.

He saw Lilly moving towards him, he couldn't risk her safety. "Lilly, get back!" He barked as he went to help the two wolves almost defeated.

She hesitated for a moment feeling hurt by his statement, but after looking into his eyes she saw his determination for her to keep safe. She sat back down not too far away from her father, however, she noticed something was amiss.

The scene continued to unfold before her as Winston and Tony made their way to the center of the circle. Lilly noticed something strange about Humphrey. He lay on the ground, his mouth agape twitching in pain, waving his paws desperately trying to cover his head.

**I•I**

"EVE STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Winston shouted to his mate trying to figure the best way to approach this.

She was still fighting the other wolves off, throwing Can-do off her back knocking the wind out of him and clawing at Garth on his chest to get them away, forgetting why she attacked them, or why they wanted to fight her.

The skirmish left several wolves from both sides in awe of her strength. Many cringed in horror as the she wolf displayed her sheer power as a crazed protector.

Winston got closer as she finally managed to take Hutch off her and bear her fangs once more. Blinded by her rage even more she turned and lunged at the closest body.

Winston jerked back as she lunged for him, he didn't expect her to attack. "Look out!" Tony warned his friend as Eve effortlessly sailed towards them.

It was too late for Winston to react, his old age had caught up with him, and for the first time in a while he was afraid. He shut his eyes as Tony jumped in front of him and took the brunt of the attack.

Unfortunately for him though Eve landed on his bad back and toppled them both over. Her limbs trying hard to find their way towards solid ground to continue her bloodlust.

"Dad?" Garth whined, bleeding as he tried to crawl towards him. His pain returning and soon he felt nothing and saw nothing but darkness.

Lilly saw this ran to him, stumbling several times, unable to hold back the tears. Janice and Reba ran to her side, finally able to help now that Eve was presently distracted.

Lilly, unable to form any words she laid over his limp body and slowly cried. The vegetarians took the time to find his pulse and check for any major wounds.

Reba slowly leaned down to Lilly comforting her as Janice found her pulse and assessed the damages. Despite what Eve had done there was nothing severe enough to cause for too much concern.

Upon realizing this she gave a deep sigh "Lilly," she started as she saw the silver wolf start shivering in fear of the worst. "Garth will be just fine, just some cuts and bites that will heal soon."

Lilly's eyes lit up and she nearly fell over in joy. Reba continued to comfort her as Janice took the time to check on Can-do and Hutch as well as they were close by.

Winston regained his balance after being struck by the attack. Eve's rage hadn't died down yet. Blood stains matted her fur as the moon lay behind her casting her shadow towards her mate.

Winston had become angry unable to reach her, he had to keep trying. His mind now heavy, with loss, with his helpless love, and with the smell of blood lingering in the air.

The heavy scent not coming from just Eve but Winston as well now, but in the distance something else they smelled was heavier.

Without warning Eve snapped at him, throwing her self fangs first for his throat. The wolves gasping and cringed at the new battle, the scent of blood in the damp soaked field gave away their position.

Winston was unable to fully realize his goals, to get his mate back to safety, to sanity. He lost it and lunged at Eve, refusing to relent with his age and status.

The two wolves colliding with each other in the air both too far lost to find a foothold in sanity. The moment they landed their struggle ensued. Eve having the advantage of her speed over him repeatedly snapped for anything she could hold and shred off.

Barely grazing past his ear he managed to move at the last moment before his head met her chin attempting to break her defense. A howl of agony escaped her as he made a connection with her.

Wasting no time to take her down he followed his attack by clamping down on her neck. Victory was within his grasp his face showing no remorse, no emotion, no sense of loss as he squeezed tighter as she squirmed.

"DAD DON'T!" Lilly cried running towards him trying to break him out of his rage. She finally reached him within time still calling out to him as the other wolves too afraid to move looked on. Noticing the familiar voice he quickly regained consciousness.

Eve had continued to try to struggle, her blood loss only making her angrier, now completely gone as she finally broke free from his grasp. She managed to swiped her claws near his throat only hearing a slight growl as he managed to move fast enough to avoid mortal wounds.

Eve's eyes faced the direction of her still living daughter she gave a deep blood curdling growl causing some of the nearby wolves to flee in terror their tails tucked in-between their legs as they fled for the woods.

Winston looked on in horror, he couldn't let this happen. "E-" He said desperately wanting her to snap out of it, but his scratched throat prevented him from speaking without feeling a sharp pain.

Lilly stood there in fear, feeling her mothers cold-lifeless, drenched with sorrow, full of rage, piercing her own and boring into her very heart.

She took a step back "m-mom?" She didn't know what to do, she wasn't an alpha, she never had to fight for herself.

Eve snarled, nothing stood in her way now, nobody to make attempts to slow her down or be harmed in the process.

She had one goal in mind, but it couldn't be realized, it wouldn't be rationalized, nor justified, as she unconsciously attacked her new prey.

**I•I**

Garth had slowly awoken thanks to some help by the two vegans. He coughed and twitched slightly feeling the effect of his injuries. Within moments he was able to regain his composure as he looked around.

Seeing where the other wolves were and where some of them were fleeing from he risked a quick glance in that direction.

The realization suddenly hit him about how he had gotten the wounds. "Lilly!"He said shakily, he could feel the heaviness in the air, Eve was still at large.

Time itself seemed at a stand still as all the wolves prepared themselves for the second life to be taken from them that day. Winston unable to fight, tired, his mind a haze as he watched his mate's attempt at their daughters life.

Lilly screamed as her mother charged at her. The omega wouldn't stand a chance. A fierce shrill was heard through the valley. Lilly cringed at the sound and many other wolves turned their heads.

Moments passed and all that was heard was a slight whimpering. Lilly slowly opened her unshielded eye and gasped. Winston, Garth and several others stared in awe.

"Humphrey?" Winston wheezed, feeling the sting and strain on his throat from the excitement. Eve thrashed around in his jaws mere inches away from Lilly.

Her attacks all landed on him, slashing through his fur and staining both her claws and the ground, but Humphrey refused to move or even flinch.

Can-do and Hutch finally coming to their senses paced towards them but in fear of having their wounds intensified they hesitated.

Eve's movements slowed down as her body slowly dipped to the ground a bloody ring forming around her neck.

"EVE!" Winston finally sputtered out seeing his mate moving slower and slower the fury dying from her eyes. Lilly looked over to Humphrey but something was wrong with him.

"Humphrey let her go." Winston commanded, his voice slowly getting stronger and deeper in tone.

The wolves looked on as the crazed alpha had finally become limp though still clearly alive.

"Humphrey? Lilly said trying to figure out what was wrong with him bit then she noticed what it was. He had several deep scars running through his head.

No life, no warmth in his eyes that she knew her friend by. Humphrey's body was motionless, he stared into space not hearing Winston's command as he continued to hold Eve.

Winston caught a glimpse of his alphas moving in to help "Get him off of her, Now!" he said sternly. The duo nodded and went to pry Eve from Humphrey's jaws.

"Come on Humphrey you can let Eve go now." Hutch said as he went to open the omegas mouth with his paws not trying to hurt his pack mate. He wouldn't even budge, and the slow crimson ring around Eve's neck grew slightly.

Can-do tried biting Humphrey's leg just enough to get him to cooperate, not enough to leave a mark, but he still made no move.

Winston stood up and walked around to them thankful that his pack for the most part was still alive but he had to now rescue his mate and comfort his remaining child.

"Humphrey did you not hear me?"

It was odd for Humphrey not to listen to him, even though he was an omega he had always listened to the leaders. Getting even closer Winston noticed Humphrey's blank stare, cold, unfeeling, unshaped by intimidation.

Winston saw Eve resting in his teeth, she was still breathing but it seemed strange to him that Humphrey supported both their weights as he held her firmly in his jaws.

"Enough of this." Winston bit down on the omegas neck lightly to get him to release his mate. Humphrey slowly eased his mouth open and Eve fell to the ground still having a crimson ring around her neck.

"Easy now Humphrey" Winston said thinking that he would make some sort of attack by the way his body moved. After a few moments of nothing Winston released his grip from Humphrey who had still yet to make any kind of move.

Teary eyed Lilly ran towards Garth and threw herself at him thankful he was alright and shocked at what happened with her family. "I-it's ok Lilly" was all he could think to say of to console her though he winced lightly from her hugging him on his scratches.

She cried into his fur, holding on tightly as if he were to suddenly just disappear. She lost Kate already, and he nearly lost his own father. Garth looked frantically, but was relieved when he saw some of the healers treating Tony.

Looking over Lilly's shoulder as he continued to hug her he saw Kate. He was sure that she was dead from the time that the battle started. Seeing this brought new remorse to his eyes causing him to hug Lilly closer.

**I•I**

Winston stood over his mate inspecting any damages that she had sustained for herself. He nudged her limp form to ensure that she would be okay.

He gave a slight chuckle when doing this as in spite of his scars he found no sign of real scrapes on her at all. He did think of this as odd though when he went so clean the blood off of her neck there was no wound.

He tried searching for one to the best of his ability, but nothing was there. He looked at where Humphrey had held her and saw that there was decent sized puddle of blood, but for there to be no bite wounds on Eve? Winston pondered this for a moment while looking at the surrounding area.

He saw his daughter Lilly and Tony's son Garth. After a moment he saw that they looked happy together and gave a slight smile. He also saw the packs working together to resolve this mess, many still not coming any where near Eve.

He saw his daughter, Kate still lying on the ground. Her lifeless body bringing sorrow back to his form. He couldn't look for long as he was deeply hurt by this. As he turned his eyes he also saw Humphrey.

The wolf still hadn't moved. Winston thinking that this was still not like the omega he knew as a son but it wasn't his personality at all. Looking closer he saw blood stains on Humphrey's mouth. A puzzled look took over his face as he stared more.

Humphrey didn't remember where he was. All he remembered was at the time he was protecting the love of his life. "Kate" he said trying to look for her but it hurt him to move, and to even think. He hadn't noticed the howls around him or his mournful friends.

The moon shed its silent light on the once fierce battlefield. He stood near near Winston still trying to think but the spots in his vision and his headaches were getting worse.

Shaking off the feeling of nausea he looked around the area seeing mere shadows of the ones he thought he knew and smelling heavy blood through the mist. His eyes darted around more until he saw her.

"KATE!" Humphrey yelled in horror as his eyes lay upon her shattering what little sanity he had left feeling this emptiness in his heart and the pains returning.

He was about to scream her name again when he suddenly felt a jolt of pain coursing through his stomach. He coughed up blood spattering it over the ground, his vision flooded with darkness as he slowly fell silently crying out to Kate.

"Humphrey?" Many of them shouted in unison as they made their way towards their friend. Winston was the first to arrive, heartbroken at the scene, watching him twitch and smear his blood around.

"Dad is he okay?" Came the voice of Lilly who ran beside Garth. Winston looked over to his daughter and then back to the pained wolf before him, he saw several deep cuts that his fur had hidden until now.

"JANICE, REBA!" He shouted hoping to catch the healers attention before it was too late. They looked back at him halting their attention on some minor wounds on others to see Winston's concern for Humphrey.

They ran towards him and prepared for an emergency inspection. He was loosing blood fast, his eyes fading to a pale grey.

"We have to get him back to our den fast" Reba said looking toward her leader.

"Garth, are you strong enough to carry him?"

Janice moved her paws frantically, she had to work fast, checking for any vital signs from Humphrey and making a mental note of medicines needed.

Garth stood up proudly and nodded. "Yes, I can get him back to the dens." He said boldly before walking in front of Lilly.

"Can-do, Hutch, could you two help me lift him?" He knew he wasn't their friend, but that didn't matter.

Another wolf's life was in danger and he needed help to travel fast. The pair looked at each other oddly, but nodded and helped lift him onto Garth's back as carefully.

They couldn't believe the things that were happening, but they could trust this eastern wolf that helped them earlier.

"Garth, are you okay?" Lilly was concerned for Garth. He had winced from his wounds several times, and the added weight may be too much for him.

Garth, however, couldn't let his pain show "Its just a scratch". He stood tall, showing no sign of any injury, or the fear he had from fighting Eve. He smiled trying to reassure Lilly he'd be fine "I can still run while carrying him."

Winston looked on and thought for a moment seeing Garth take leadership and simply smiled hoping that things could at least work out for the best.

Janice took one last look at Humphrey "Garth we have to get going now, he could die."

Winston looked around and saw that some of the wolves being tended to were starting to move around. "Hutch," Winston said firmly "I need you to accompany them to the den, and stay with them."

"Yes sir." Hutch replied. Winston looked at Garth thinking of what to say. So much had happened in one night and without his help, he may have very well lost both of his daughters.

"Wait,Garth!" He started, catching the alpha in his tracks. "Thank you".

Garth looked back nodded and took off with Lilly, Hutch and the healers westward towards the den.

**I•I**

Winston looked around and saw that Tony was starting to walk towards him.

"We need to get our packs in order."

Tony nodded and sat somberly next to him. Tony agreed and they both began to howl gathering the wolves in the area as they began their sudden meeting.

Winston and Tony talked for a moment amongst themselves before looking towards the joined pack. Winston took the lead with the speech.

"We are here today because we found it necessary to unite our ways of life." Tears began forming in his eyes "As you know by now the union between my daughter Kate, and Tony's son Garth will not be possible."

Tony heard the sorrow in his friends voice and decided to take the lead now. "We have agreed to try to continue to unite both packs but it will take some time."

"For now is a time for both of us to reflect on what we have done and help each other."

Some of the wolves could be heard cheering in the background as Winston regained his stance. "We will be having the funeral for my daughter on tomorrow."

Tony nodded remorsefully "Eastern pack, we will gather here tomorrow but for now we must return to our home."

With this Tony gave one final good by before walking away from his sorrowful friend. "Alphas," he said sternly " We must bring Kate with us for the burial."

Can-do and his remaining alphas howled for his loss and carefully carried her body with them"We will have no more blood shed."

**I•I**

"What happened to Humphrey" Shakey asked seeing his friend in turmoil as they entered the western territory den area. "We'll explain later, right now we have to get to our den." Janice said dashing past him and the other omegas.

They came and left in the blink of an eye leaving them confused. "Shakey what happened to him" Mooch questioned coming out of hiding in the bushes.

"I don't know they just ran with him on that Garth guy's back."

"I hope he's okay" Salty said. They looked at each other. The left over omegas were told to stay there by their leader and watch the grounds.

They looked in the direction that the small group was heading noticing a small blood spattered trail.

Shakey was too wound up to sit still "Well let's go see." He motioned for the others following him.

"Wait for me!" Mooch yelled trailing behind.

**I•I**

Eve was finally up and walking with the pack. She held her head held down in shame, vaguely remembering what she did. None of the other wolves dared go anywhere near her, she was just too dangerous to be around just yet.

"Eve?" She shook her head and looked up at her mate, his eyes shone full of warmth, concern, and worry.

"Winston I-" Her heart couldn't take it anymore, even she couldn't fight back her tears.

"Shh, it's okay dear." He had to reassure her, even though he didn't believe it himself.

"No, its not" Eve shot back, she knew the truth, and it hurt more than she thought possible. "Kate is dead" and I attacked ALL of you".

Winston was taken back by this statement knew she was right but he felt the need to calm her down more.

"You were just trying to protect what you love, and none of us have any qualms against that."

She was about to speak again when he placed a paw on her muzzle forcing her to listen better.

"Honey I know you have violent tendencies, but you also have concern and care for all of our pack."

"You always try the best and I will always cherish that noble spirit you have, and I will always love you." When he finished this Eve couldn't stop crying and only nuzzled him, she had to endure, not just for herself, not just for her family, but the whole pack was counting on her.

**I•I**

"There's our den." Reba pointed to a large open ended hill just on the outside of the main area. She had preparing herself mentally to get to work on Humphrey.

Their short journey taking longer due to an Humphrey's health and state. He had lost more blood but they had cleaned some of his wounds on the way there.

They got in with Lilly bringing up the rear panting "What now?". Reba looked carefully around checking her supplies. Janice saw Humphrey's state and could almost feel him slipping away.

"Garth, Hutch set him down carefully, and we need you to get some supplies." Garth nodded and did as he was told. Hutch stepped in and helped ease Humphrey to the den floor.

He let out a soft whimper breaking the silence of the group telling them that there was little time left.

"Okay we need you to gather some leaves, berries." As Reba told Lilly what was needed. Garth and Hutch talked about what had happened earlier.

Garth shook at the cool air lapping over his cuts "I never knew Eve could be this scary."

Hutch laughed remembering the beating he got earlier. "Yea she can be a hand full at times but I've never fought her before, and I hope to never again". Both wolves smiled trying to calm themselves from the long night and their loss.

Lilly came back and got them ready to go into the night to start gathering. "Garth, Hutch we need to move quickly."

The alphas nodded in agreement and took off with Lilly behind them.

"Reba?" do you think he will make it the brown wolf asked her partner. Reba stared at Humphrey and sighed "I hope so, I've never seen wounds like this."

"Even if he lives through it... those wounds on his head." Reba strode over to the shallow breathing omega. Lifting his muzzle slightly a small amount of blood was beginning to trickle from his head to the ground causing Janice to gasp. "He may never truly recover."

**I•I**

"Orders sir" the wolf said trying to get the pack stable once again.

"We rest until tomorrow the western pack will have its funeral, and we will have an agreement soon after."

With this the alpha acknowledged the information and left to give word to the pack.

Tony had just gotten back to their territory leaving his son Garth in the West hoping what Winston said would work out in all their favor.

He had just gotten to his den thinking of what he should do in the mean time when a familiar scent hit him. He chuckled lightly at the attempt to hide.

"You can come out now Rei." Suddenly a small white and black wolf came out of the shadows of the deepest part of the den. Walking towards Tony who sat at the entrance.

The wolf's demeanor solid, his fur slightly illuminated by the light of the dying moon. A smile formed on his face as he sat next to his leader and watched the pack grounds come to life with motion.

After a moment of silence Tony decided to get the information he needed. "Any news on the North and South?"

**I•I**

His mind was racing, it hurt, everything hurt terribly. All he could see was darkness around him as if to be a cloud that surrounded his being.

Humphrey looked around "Where am I," his voice echoed into nothingness.

He got no response back, no noise, no sound, just an eerie darkness. Taking a step forward to find his way out of nothingness.

"I have to get out of here." He picked up his pace, the pain in his body starting to numb. Soon his trot turned into a dash as he ran through the emptiness hoping to find his way.

'Humphrey' a subtle voice came through the darkness halting him instantly. Frantically looking in every direction but failing to see who it was "Who's there," he asked.

A warm laughter came echoing through the dark followed by a spec of light that danced in the distance. 'Its me Humphrey don't you remember?'

The grey wolf with a puzzled expression looked at the light and started walking towards it. The voice sounded so... familiar but he just couldn't put the name to it.

"I-I don't know." He held his head down towards nothing his ears held back feeling as though he had forgotten a dear friend. The light in the distance started fading from him.

'Don't worry I will see you soon.'

His gaze slowly turned to the diminishing light and he started running towards it.

"Wait who are you?" He yelled unable to catch up, his voice trailing off.

As the light faded into the distance before a final spec was seen he heard that voice echoing out to him one last time 'Humphrey I love you.'

The light disappeared and with it his memory of the voice came back. His eyes widened remembering who it was "Kate," his run slowed to a pace his body shuddering.

"Kate?" He yelled her name again only to have tears in his eyes, that pain slowly returning. Darkness surrounded him once more as the his body writhed in agony feeling his heart might explode. "Kate please come back," his crying continued but the light had faded and nobody was there.

**: : : : : : : **

*** **Next time on Alpha and Omega: The week after *****

A quiet dawn may come and bring warmth to this frozen heart

But every tree in the forest will cast its still grasping shadow

Be it destiny or fate their future hangs in the balance

("DON'T YOU DARE DEFY ME")

**Alpha and Omega: The Week After**

*** {Our Own Shadows} ***

* * *

><p><strong>Okay ppl I'm back from my long slumber and fixing up this story is my first task. I'm making it a task to re-fix all of the chapters in this story. I.E. grammatical mistakes, overused words, scene correction. BLABLABLA. All of this in preparation for the next chapter and a soon coming project (it's epic). So If you liked the story and you have the time please review. If you wanted to keep up with it, follow, or fave to see what's next. Any questions comments, concerns, please p.m. me. <strong>

**Hope you liked the first installment of Alpha and Omega: The Week After**

**Till Next Time**

**-DLW**


	2. Our Own Shadows

Kz SO I realized in the first one how many grammatical mistakes I made... For me it was eye opening. I may go back and fix it but I will keep the story flowing all the same. Moving on thankiez to those who reviewed (Much appreciated). Almost lost this chapter once... This is a filler sentence however. This chapter took a week and I'm not workin on another one tiil late sunday, or late monday. And anyone who thinks Steve blum should voice... Everything please say so. Once again R&R&R if you get the time. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that belong to Alpha and Omega except for the O/C's (Seriously tho O/C+M.E.= Mien) M rating is for blood, gore, and violence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha and Omega : The Week After<strong>

**: Chapter 2 Our Own Shadows :**

A bitter breeze blew through the night-fallen valley. The last shreds of moonlight burst through the horizon. Its calming silent light bathing the way-lain field in a silver glow. The once crimson ground now damp with tears, and the settling mist. The trees swaying softly carried that solemn howl of remorse. Though hidden beneath the sorrowful echo a lone wolf ran through the darkness. Those determined fiery eyes never once straying from his goal. The wolves hastened pace blurring him into sides of the trees. Striding silently as his paws treaded the ever changing earth as quiet whispers. His rust colored fur being masked in the darkness as if to be a melded with the night itself.

**I•I**

"So what's on the list Lilly" came the subtle voice beside her. It was the middle of the night and a gentle wind passed by the small group ever so often. They sat in a small clearing just outside of the main den area. Lilly looked at the wolf beside her. She smiled as she began to relay what supplies they needed. "Well first we need to gather some juniper berries, elderberries and their leaves". "I can get those" Hutch said boldly shaking off the cool air around him he turned and started walking. "Alright but please hurry" she said concerned as he suddenly vanished dust kicking up behind him.

Garth looked around it was peaceful just him and Lilly. His eyes trailed slowly into hers a slight blush formed on her muzzle. Before he got a chance to do the same he peered away rubbing the back of his mane " Uh W-what else is on the list". Her blush continued as she watched stammer through his words. Feeling her embarrassment dying down she decided it best to go on with her search "Well we need plenty of leaves". Garth calming down looked around him once more the tall fir trees swaying slightly. "Some leaves, from these things?" the proud smile replacing his shy moment he got up and walked towards the pine "E-A-S-Y".

"Well not those leaves" she giggled motioning further away from them. "We need some leaves from the- um" she thought looking for the right words. Reba had told her of a specific tree but she couldn't remember the name of it. Her paw landed on her muzzle in frustration she thought of Humphrey and started panicking. "I-It started with a-a B, I think" the description so vivid but still far away. A tear started to form in her eyes as she so quickly forgot what was needed. Garth sat there a clear look of concern on his face as he saw her becoming more upset.

He walked over to her and sat "Lilly don't worry" he lifted her muzzle with her own. Her eyes met his as helped her regain her ground. As he did this her tense state relaxed and she savored the moment of him comforting him. Her blush returned though she couldn't help but feel as though it were different from last time. Garth stared at her for a moment before turning slightly mumbling something as he sat back down. "What's wrong Garth" she said feeling as though the sudden silence was her own fault. A moment of silence passed before his mumbling stopped. "You said it started with a B was it?" his features calm as he looked back towards her. "Yes?" her thoughts clouded wondering if he knew something about this mysterious tree. His paws went to the front of his muzzle as he thought.

Eyes closed he tried to envision the answer then. Suddenly the realization hit him "Was it?". His paw moving around in a circle as he tried to think "Bos-oln" straining the words as he went"Pa-uler?". Lilly thought for a moment when she realized what he was trying to say "BASLAM POPLAR". She practically beamed with excitement, her enthusiastic answer betraying her small form. Garth was somewhat startled, though he felt his heart leap he didn't know weather it was from joy, or from the sudden jolt. Lilly a few moments after her out burst calmed down her.

She looked back at him "How'd you know of it" her mind wandered in excitement. He smiled as he walked a few feet in the direction Lilly pointed earlier. "Well back home out healers use some plant on dad when his back hurt a few times". Lilly got up and briskly walked to catch up with him. "I remembered hearing of it, I had to gather some once when I was off-duty". Her hearing his voice as they calmly walked foreword soothed her mind. "I remember what they look like so this should be easy, but we have to hurry". "Garth" her soft voice rang through his ears as he looked to his side slowing him down a bit. Her warm blue eyes met his, a wide smile forming as she spoke "Thank you". Garth smiled almost feeling her joy and nodded to her. Their slow walk gradually becoming a run as the moon vanished from the horizon, its light fading with it.

**I•I**

"We're almost there sir" Can-do spoke as he and some of the other pack alfas made their way back to the grounds. A grim look on their faces as they carried the body of their leaders beloved daughter. Winston walked beside Eve, her head hanging low despite her rank. The tears in her eyes, and their movement only helped to show the weight of their sorrow. "Sir?" he said once again as he finally got Winston's attention. "Yes Can-do?" he said sound slightly irritated by his follower.

"What will we do when we get back?". Winston paused slightly. Eve with her head hanging in sorrow bumped against him in surprise. Thats when he finally saw it the love of his life breaking down. Her eyes a mess that he hadn't noticed deep in thought. Before he knew it he was by her side comforting her. "Take Kate to the pack grounds" he felt these words stinging him in his heart "we will have our wake at dawn". "Yes sir" his alphas responded in unison carrying on with their orders. He absentmindedly patted Eve on her back trying to calm the mourning mother as best as he could as he watched them fade into the darkened forest. He knew he had to be alone with her.

The wolf sat there feeling terrible at her poor decision earlier. She felt as though the world would come crashing down on her at any time. Her mind heavy with her sudden attack, the pain she caused others dear to her, and her own loss. Winston finally seeing nobody around tried to get to her more "Eve?". She cringed at his calling her tears ran down her muzzle at what she had nearly done to him. He quietly sat there holding her tightly in his paws. She tried to wipe the tears away but she couldn't find the strength to even lift her paws.

Winston felt himself beginning to cry, the events catching up to him. The bitter sobbing wolf felt a warmth running down her head. She looked up only to see her mate crying as well. They stared at each other for a long moment, becoming more at ease as the crisp air whisked by. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself finally feeling somewhat calm. Her ears perked up as she spoke "Winston I-". Before she could say another word he licked the side of her muzzle. A shiver went down her spine at his gesture. He himself felt at ease with his mate finally beginning to calm. They sat there a moment longer wrapped in each others embrace. That warm feeling was something that he loved, and for her hearing the rhythm of his heart caused her own to match in harmony. The silent air around them bringing them some peace of mind in the night. "Eve" he spoke bringing them back to reality. She didn't speak still trying to hold on to some shred of peace. "We must get back soon" his voice sounding a bit more uplifted, though still torn. She turned towards him and licked his muzzle. Winston smiled feeling accomplished as he had finally got through to her.

**I•I**

"KATE" he screamed again into the darkness as he tried to curl himself into a ball. That light he had once seen and the warmth it carried faded away leaving him cold and in pain. The echo of his is cries and whimpers were all that would talk to him. He didn't know what was happening to him or why he was in so much pain. He didn't understand why nobody was there to help him. All he wanted to do was tell her, but how could he? "kate" tears wetting his muzzle while he tried to keep warm moving his tail over his body. His pain only increasing with his efforts "please come back".

"Reba come quick" she shouted. The urgency in her voice echoing through the den. Hearing the terrified plea of her friend she dropped her work and ran. The she wolf peered around the corner only to see her den mate backed into a corner. Humphrey whined and kicked his limbs as he lay on the ground. The painful expression he had on his face as well as a slight stream of blood caused worry for the both of them. "Try to hold him down, I need to get some of the mix". Janice nodded and tried her best to stop his motions without causing him more pain. "AH" she yelled as a stray claw caught the side of her face. She had no choice but to pin him so he didn't cause further harm to her or himself. Positioning herself she timed her pounce when his arms were in the air.

When she landed she heard dull pop, a resounding yelp and his motions stopped. Fearing the worst for him she tried to feel his pulse while laying on him feeling something out of place. "Okay Janice heres the-" she almost dropped the small wooden cylinder when she saw them. "Is he okay" she said panicking as her friend stood up. "CPR NOW" she shouted as Reba placed the small wood cup on the den floor. They rolled him on his back his arms falling limp they knew for sure he wasn't breathing. Janice positioned herself over his muzzle as Reba proceeded to press on his chest. "1...2...3" Reba pressed on his ribs as Janice took a deep breath and exhaled into his nose. "Pulse?" Reba said as she feared the worst. "Again" Janice motioned to her as she repeated the procedure. "1...2...3" she tried again to resuscitate him. Taking another breath she breathed into him once more, his body shaking slightly as they did this.

"Is he?" Reba looked on as he started moving more coughing slightly both sighing as their panic died. "That was close" Janice said sitting by him his breathing starting to become regular. Reba was about to agree but looked over him once more. She moved her paw over his fur only to find something new. "Close but he has a bruise under his right arm" she put her paws close to his ribs and there was a clear deepened spot on him. Janice saw this and her ears went flat knowing she was at fault. "I kinda landed on him wrong" admitting her guilt as she looked at the spot "I had to pin him before he hurt himself more. Reba looked back at her quizzically also looking on the ground in front of her.

"Well be a bit more careful next time okay" a slight smile formed on her face as she walked closer. Janice smiled too as they sat next to each other watching over him as he rested, something catching the corner of her eye. "Looks like he may have some internal injury" she pointed to his muzzle seeing a few more drops of blood spattered on the dirt. "There isn't much we can do" Reba said as she walked back over to the small wooden cup she set down earlier. "This will help with the pain for now but we need those supplies" she paced back over to them "Open his mouth a little".

**I•I**

"Are you sure" the expression on his face one of worry, and fear. He looked at the small wolf hoping he heard wrong. "Yes sir" Rei's eyes never moving towards his, only gazing at the clear starlit skies. Tony sat for a moment forming several questions each one more dreadful than the last to ask. "How did you find this information" his voice becoming somewhat hoarse with fear. Rei broke from his star gazing and looked him in his eyes, suddenly regretting his decision to do so. Rei immediately lowered his head knowing better than to challenge the old alpha.

"I-i know this because I was chased back here" his voice turning to a whimper as he recalled his journey. Tony saw the fear in his state and decided it time to act, he howled from his den alerting the area around him to meet. Rei was somewhat afraid because he had never met the entire pack. His trembling continued he panicked and fled into the den. The grounds began to move as the eastern pack united. Tony sat at the entrance of the den turning towards them to begin his speech. "As you know the east and west have been long sought rivals" some of the wolves began to growl at this statement hatred clear in their eyes. His eyes moved throughout the pack as he continued his speech "At dawn the west will have the funeral for their leaders daughter, we are to attend" this caught the attention of many of his followers, quietly uttering wishers of war, and betrayal. "We will accompany them and help them in their time of need, and we must unite our packs".

By this time there was a loud uproar, some of the alphas starting to question his leadership while others were wondering his motives. A lone alpha stepped out of the crowd, her slender form casually passing the others. She walked carefully towards where Tony was but kept his distance as was her respect for authority. She sat but didn't bring her eyes to meet his "Permission to speak sir". Tony looked on towards the crowd as she seemed to be the only one with respect "Permission granted Haru". Her azure eyes started to move slowly as she acknowledged her favor. She chose her words carefully as she began "Why is it that we must unite when we are clearly the stronger". Her words echoed into the distance causing the crowd to mutter.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME" he yelled causing her to back down her eyes moving to the ground once more. He leapt from his den to the soft ground several feet away, ignoring the pain in his back. "If you truly believe it is strength alone that can win a war then you are but a true fool". His alphas looked on thinking on weather on not to question this also. "Listen up eastern pack and listen well" he sat in front of them as Maru continued to stare at the ground. "I have gotten word that the North plans on attacking and taking over this area". Many gasps and growls were heard as he continued. "Their forces are said to be strong and and numerous, and for that reason we must join with the west. "But sir" an alpha spoke out from the pack "The northern wolves are small, and feeble hunters". Tony looked around to see one of his head alphas Giru a deep grey wolf with one ear bitten off standing at the forefront.

Tony grimaced as he looked toward him "From what I've been informed recently...they were kicked out". The look on their faces causing some to laugh for what they remembered the north was weak. "SILENCE" his voice caused them to stop, the echo causing birds to rustle in the dense tree area. "The information I have is very reliable, but for now you must trust me". "We trust you sir, but if the north is dangerous then what of the south?" Tony glared at Giru again noticing he was out of place questioning his authority. Giru quickly realized this and turned his head down causing Tony to be a bit more relaxed.

"My... source, doesn't have much to say other than... something strange nearly wiped them out". The wolves in the area looked puzzled as to what source he was talking about but kept quiet about this. Seeing that their thirst for knowledge had been quelled he got back to his point. "Eastern wolves we leave before sunrise" Tony gave his orders as he howled into the dying night. A melody of howls erupted through their territory as the group dissipated. Tony moved back towards his den, finally feeling the stress on his back. He popped the disk back into place, gasping as he did so. "Rei you can come out now" he spoke into the darkness of the cave. He knew the small wolf was terrified, but he didn't know why.

Rei hanging his head low slowly crawled from out of the back of the den and moved towards where Tony sat. A moment passed as he looked around seeing no other wolves "Sorry sir". Tony only gave a small laugh as he patted him on the back. "You do know you don't have to be afraid of us. Rei clearly shocked from this shivered "You will have to some day". "I-I know but I'm still scared to" he said still shaking where he sat. Tony thought of what he could do to get Rei in working order, a smile formed as he found the answer "Why don't you accompany us to the funeral".

**I•I**

"Anyone in there" Shakey's voice rang out the den, drawing healers attention drawn to it. "Oh not you again" Reba realizing who it was turned her back and resumed her work. Salty, Mooch, and Shakey carefully walked into the den drawn by the scent of their friend. They all stared in shock seeing him laying on the floor blood stains scattered about. "What happened to him" Shakey finally spoke out, fearing for Humphrey's life. The healers looked at each other and then back to the group. Shakey saw Janice look directly at him, a slight blush formed on his face . "H-hey" he said trying to play it off as nothing. The healers shook their heads as they continued watching their patient.

Reba knew they were his friends and that he needed help. She did need more supplies quickly, and his hope relied on gathering swiftly. She bit her lip as she couldn't pass this opportunity "He needs some medicine". Her posture relaxed as she continued "We sent Lilly, Garth, and Hutch to find some supplies". "CAN WE HELP" Mooch's excited voice rang through the cave, causing some of the party to close their ears. "You can help by lowering your voice for one" Janice uncovering her ears looking at Humphrey. Mooch made a gesture of zipping his lip as the healers got back to their list. "We still need three things" Janice said recalling the ingredients. "We need some honey, some marigolds, and some mineral water" finishing the list Reba passed them the cup. "I KNOW WHERE THOSE ARE" Shakey's voice now resounded through the den higher than Mooches. The wolves covering their ears all stared at him. "Supplies-out-now" Reba commanded them baring her fangs. The three ran out as fast as they could Mooch trailing behind. Janice smiled as she saw the last flickers of their tails "I hope they come back quickly".

**I•I**

Much of the light had had died as the wolf ran through the unfamiliar territory. The shadows of the forest quickly becoming his home. His motions unmatched in speed, his bright red eyes gleaming from the faint starlight. He had been careful for his presence had yet to be known to the west as he covered the ground thoroughly. Throwing his head to the dim star-lit sky, he took in the scent of the area and knew he was closing in on his target. His nostrils flared turning back to the maze of trees, recognizing the scent that he was assigned to. He also smelled an unfamiliar scent, silently hoping for no bloodshed. He was conflicted at his mission remembering what had to be done though no emotion showed on his face. His speed increasing as he glided through the still shadows "I hope this is the right choice".

**I•I**

"We're ready sir" Giru's voice sounded through the den. Tony had gotten some rest knowing that they would be leaving soon. Yawning and stretching as he shook off the cool morning air. He turned around and peered into the darkness of the den "Rei will you be joining us". He sat waiting for a response hopeful for Rei to say yes. The small wolf padded to the entrance, a look of worry in his eyes. "Sir I-" he paused frantically looking around ensuring no other wolves were around. "Yes Rei" Tony staring at him seeing the tense wolf hoped to ease his mind. Rei shivered as he looked around more "I-i will join you, but I... think they may be following me". Tony looked at him for a moment, his hopes to quell this foreign fear beyond him. "Tell you what" he smiled finally forming a plan for him. "If you don't feel comfortable to go I can have my alphas watch you".

Rei calmed down for a moment, being alone near the other alphas terrified him more than tagging along with Tony. "I'll go with you" his voice trailed off, a slight smile on his face. Tony smiled as he had some renewed confidence in him "Well lets not keep them waiting shall we". He turned and howled as he made his way towards the rest of the pack, Rei following close behind. Strange glances came from the other wolves as this mysterious figure followed Tony. Their walk slowed to a halt as the pack had gathered around them. Upon seeing their eyes fixated on him Rei hid behind Tony, slightly peeking out hoping they would leave him be. "Sir who is this" Haru had broken the silence, the others also curious. He looked at them before looking back at Rei "This here is a friend of ours, he will be accompanying us to the funeral". "Understood" Haru saluted him, the other eastern wolves following suit to their guest. He carefully walked around and sat near Tony feeling happy to be accepted. Seeing to his guests welcome he finally gave out his orders. "Patrol teams, cover your normal routes and report everything when we return at dusk". "SIR" his alphas shouted dashing to their posts. "Eastern wolves be reminded to be on your best behaviors". "YES SIR" his own group shouted, several alphas, betas, and omegas. Ensuring that all he had needed he made his way leading the group out towards the western border howling at his departure.

**I•I**

They had been out for just a while gathering in silence, passing several patrolling alphas. The three moved as quickly and as organized as omegas could be, treading through their territory. "There are those marigolds she needed" Mooch spotting them just up ahead. Shakey and Salty looked on. Starlight had illuminated the field just enough form them to see the flowers dancing lightly in the breeze. "Yea" Shakey confirmed his friends discovery. "Nook geha gunch of em wood ya" he said still carrying the cup in his mouth. Mooch looked at his friend confused as to what was being asked of him. Salty looked at him and tried to guess what was said "I think said like, grab them". Upon seeing the nod of confirmation Mooch looked at the mound of flowers growing in the field. Their slightly illuminated petals dancing in the wind. Walking up to them he grabbed a bunch in his muzzle, aiming for the stems being careful not to break the petals.

"Ok so like, what else". Shakey looked at Salty before recalling the rest of the ingredients. He placed the cup down realizing so he could talk better. He placed a paw on his chin as he thought "We still need, some honey, and some mineral water". "I think threes a bee hive near the river" he said still trying to put his plan in motion to get back quickly. "I hink ere is too" this time it was their turn to stare at Mooch. Salty once again tried to translate "I think he said, um... yea". Nodding his head they all stared at each other and laughed as they headed further on.

**I•I**

Their travel route was short despite their extra weight. They had arrived in front of their leaders den. "Were back" Can-do announced to the rest of the pack, releasing a mournful howl to alert them. The howl echoed deep through the dimly lit sky carrying with it the weight of much sorrow. Soon after many other howls could be heard through the territory. Many wolves started gathering towards the den curious of all the commotion. The alphas carefully placed her bruised and battered body on the soft grounds near the empty den. Seeing the limp body of their beloved leaders daughter many howls of depression came from the heart of the western pack. "What happened to her" the voices echoed frantically searching for answers. Can-do being the only alpha leader around had to take matters into his own paws.

The sunlight barely peeking over the edges of their home as they all awaited in silence. "It was a stampede that did this during our stand of with the east". Their mouths agape, some weeping as others growled at their rivals mention. "Winston has informed me that we are to have her funeral at noon" a tear shed from his eye as he felt the loss of not only a friend, but also their future. Feeling this sorrow only made him feel worse as he released his emotions in a howl. Other wolves near and far in their territory could be heard as the wind carried their hurtful symphony.

His ears twitched as he heard the remorseful voices echo thorough the forest. His momentum ceased as he heard their cries, looking towards where his scent trail had gone he knew he was close. The howls came from a further direction elsewhere. He knew this cry all too well, the song of loss. A pang of sorrow had finally resurfaced within him as he remembered his own tragic loss. The howl continued though he had to force the emotion away from himself. Breaking free from his trance he continued foreword, feeling that he had wasted some time in sorrow. The shadows once again concealing him as his silent speed burst through the encroaching dawn.

The howl had reached their den their expressions dropped with their current work. The healers looked towards the outside and quietly sobbed. Janice saw Reba, tears streaming from her eyes as she wept for her friend. "I-i can't believe she's gone" she cried as she had stopped her work. They sat in the small area they kept supplies as she broke down crying. Janice couldn't hold back her own tears as she recalled how they had become friends. Their cries turned into a slight howl they knew their friend Kate was gone.

**I•I**

The darkness he was wrapped in had started to become less heavy as he had heard voices not of his own. He uncurled himself slightly feeling almost weightless. The voice continued their chorus as he slowly began to stand. The pain in his body seemingly vanished, the darkness starting to loose its tainted grasp. That warmth had come back to him for the first time since it left he was happy "Kate are you there"

His eyes had partially opened taking in what little light surrounded him. Coughing through his awakening feeling a dull pain in his head. His ears twitched hearing cries from behind him, as well as a mix of howls from outside. Taking notice in his surroundings he realized he was in a den. The weakened wolf tried to figure exactly where he was but his sore body and aching head told him not to. "How'd I get here" he muttered silently to himself, on his side idly swishing his tail across the smooth dirt floor. A moment passed as he sighed unable to recall anything that happened before. Breathing deeply he caught an all too familiar scent.

"KATE" his mind screamed out causing his heart to leap with joy. But something deep within his mind clicked, something was wrong, and it had something to do with her. He tried to think but thinking only caused him pain so he just decided to act. Rolling onto his stomach he found himself wincing in pain he felt his right side burn. This foreign pain he tried to ignore but quickly fell. His struggling in vain as he sat down defeated, but she was there. "Kate's out there" his nose told him, with a new vigor he started to rise. Pushing himself harder through the pain seeing tiny spots in his vision he finally stood.

"I have to get to her, I have to tell her" shifting the weight of his walk to the left side reliving some of the stress and pain. The wolf felt a warmth atop of his head causing his fur to matt. He sat and wiped his injured paw across the strange warmth. Through his blurred vision he could make out a dim wet substance "Who would put water on my head". Deciding to dismiss this his rear lifted forcing him to limp his way outside. The crisp morning air coming to meet him sending a shiver down his spine "I'm coming Kate. Following his nose Humphrey went in the direction of his beloved wolf. A distorted woods ahead, while a crimson trail followed him.

The wolves stood around their hopeful futures corpse. She had looked peaceful through their sadness, though the bruises would only betray that. Can-do sat in the midst of this. His mind clouded as he looked on. "She didn't deserve this" he spat his anger rising, no longer able to look at her. Much of the crowd had dissipated leaving stragglers, and some close friends. Word had spread quickly and the entire west knew their future was grim. An omega sat next to him her features blank as her shock had ended. "What will we do now" she looked towards Can-do as he stared into nothingness. "Winston and Eve will return soon, we must carry Kate to the burial grounds". The words still fresh in his head yet so foreign and unreal but it was true. Kate was dead.

"REBA GET HERE QUICK" she shouted as high as she could. The tan wolf ran out of the small room and looked panicked toward her friend. Trying to figure what was amiss she frantically looked around. Her discovery shocking her as Humphrey wasn't there. "Look" Janice said pointing to a trail of red paw prints, and stray drops of blood. The path led outside and was still fresh, the sun illuminated their way. They stared at it and ran in the direction it went, knowing they had little time

"Almost there" his mind racing, his heart fluttering, and his stomach churning. He was finally going to tell her. His limping had finally paid off aside from a few scrapes and scratches in the trek he made it to the leaders den. Her scent lie just over the hill "I'm finally gonna tell her". He practically leapt with excitement as he neared. The small crowd of wolves sat the morning sun warming their fur through the bitter frozen sorrow they endured. Humphrey got close to them curious about why they were idly sitting around. "Hey wha-" he couldn't finish his sentence when in the corner of his eye he saw her.

"KATE" his cream caused the others to jolt out of their trance. His mind a blur as he ran towards her, happy to see that she was okay. The pain in his arm only increased but he never once payed attention to it as he dashed past the solemn wolves. He made it past the puzzled wolves almost in front of her "Kate there you are, I've been looking all over for you". He sat next to her and saw that she was asleep "Kate are you okay, you need to wake up the others are here". Can-do looked at him for a moment somewhat ticked that he would demean the time for mourning their loss. Enraged he snapped at him "GET AWAY FROM HER". Slightly shaken by his pack-mates actions he leaned towards Kate. "Looks like someone's grumpy" he chuckled as he started to shake Kate out of her sleep. Thats when he lost it. Can-do pounced on Humphrey teeth bared, ready to take him down.

A loud whine could be heard in the area. Can-do had him pinned by his throat hoping to squeeze some sense into him. Humphrey flailed in protest as the ground quickly became red. "Kate help" he whined, hoping for her to hear his plea. The grounds came to life in horror some wolves already running to get help. "KA-" the pressure on his neck suddenly increased cutting his plea to nothing. The anger in his eyes had only grown "SHE'S DEAD YOU IDIOT". The Alphas words echoed out to the empty den, and throat the field. Tears found their way to his eyes. His vision blurred with pain, and sorrow "S-she's not-". He bit down harder hearing a yelp and feeling blood drip into his mouth. "CANT YOU SEE THA WE'RE HERE BECAUSE SHE'S DEAD". Humphrey's body froze at these words. It was impossible wasn't it? He had loved her didn't he? The pain in his head returned, his vision fading in and out as he remembered what had happened earlier.

**I•I**

"Were home Eve". His tone deep and boasting with authority as he led his mate back to their grounds. The morning sun had began to dry the wet ground into a cooling mist. The wolves casually walking toward their own den. A shiver went down her spine causing her to stop. Winston didn't seem to notice this slight pause. Eve tilted her head toward the canopy of the trees her intuition told her something was wrong.

"Coming Hon?" he said not turning back but determined to end this pain that plagued him. Her ear honed in on something in the distance "Winston don't move". Her voice reached him as he froze in place. He knew her well enough to understand something was out of place. She walked up to him and stood beside him. Both wolves synchronized themselves for anything. Their breathing had slowed, their eyes trained on anything that moved. Footsteps could be heard getting closer as they prepared themselves. "What does it sound like Eve" he asked his mate, her hearing better than his own. After a moment of hearing the foot pattern she had gathered the information she needed. She barred her fangs as she crouched "Sounds like wolf, and its alone"

**: : : : : : :**

*** **Next time on Alpha and Omega: The Week After *****

There comes a time where something can't be fixed until its broken

With that time we have will it be worth the effort or will it end in ruin

Only time will pass as we continue towards that light

("He's bleeding to death because of him")

**Alpha and Omega: The Week After**

*** {Wolves, Rivals, In-laws} ***

* * *

><p><strong>AW-ThuOR WoZ HeRE<strong>

**Ok ppl I hoepz you enjoyed this one as much as, but hopefully more than the last. I had to do some research on plants n stuff (fun). Still more to come. And your reviews are greatly appreciated. I will try to update more soon when I get more time.**

**Hope you liked this installment of Alpha and Omega: The Week After**


	3. Wolves, Rivals, Inlaws

**Okay ppl Its finally herez. First off thankiez to all those who gave support, I'm sorry its later than I had anticipated(Got Kid Icarus: Uprising, and had some irl stuff to fix). That being said I hope you will forgive me. And by reading this story I know you have HAHAHAH -.-. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that belong to Alpha and Omega except for the O/C's (OC'S BE MIEN IRON TAGER APPROVED *.*) M rating is for blood, gore, and violence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha and Omega : The Week After<strong>

**: Chapter 3 Wolves, Rivals, In-laws :**

The warm dim light of the morning sun gently kissed the valley bringing false joy to their silent trail. Their movements heavy as their hearts, grimly knowing they must press forward in hopes to make amends for the wrong that they had done.

The sound of their permission to move freely towards their goal only reminded them more of the thin peace that they must protect by all means. The wolves paws treaded carefully throughout the grounds, all ears twitching at the slight sounds of movement as they neared the edge of the grassy plain. The scent of their heartbroken allies washed it self past them as they approached the darkened forrest, degrading what light was left for them to follow.

Grimacing as they moved forward hearing only messages of their cold welcome, and the movement in the canopy above them. The last tail disappearing behind the trees ensured that the eastern pack had safely arrived.

**I•I**

"AH HA Junipers" the proud alpha boasted in excitement finally finding one of the two bushes he needed. His trail led him to a small cliff bordering their territory. The sunlight bathed over the misty horizon warming it as he had made his discovery. "Just gotta get a few" he said to himself, carefully padding his way to the small bush checking his surroundings for any unseen danger.

The small area changing from mostly grass to very little with uneven rocks here and there. The wide smile worn beneath his markings only helped to lighten the tense mood he felt earlier when the howls had reached him. He was further away from their camp but his mission was still crucial. He walked toward the bush and sat in front of it to thoroughly inspect the his find.

The blue berries covered in the morning dew glistened in the light and danced at the slightest bush was ripe with the berry needed so he carefully snapped some of the branches off with his fangs. "This should be plenty of this kind" making a mental note for himself as he remembered the next bush. Looking out past the cliff he saw the area he had known well enough from his earlier scouting missions. The stream that fed into their own territory had started from the river that parted the forest here.

The Elderberries he knew of were just a bit further out near the river banks. Realizing where they were his joyful demeanor diminished. Calmly breathing in the warming air deeply and sighed, still cautious of the branches he had with him. He regretted remembering where his path had lead him. "Still one left" he reminded himself lifting himself from the uneven rocks, his gaze affixed on the ground. In his mind it hurt to even think of what happened then though he was an alpha now, strong, courageous, and loyal.

He didn't notice the single tear that traced its way down his muzzle until the warm breeze had cooled it matting his fur into a deep grey. Noticing this moment of weakness he wiped his muzzle jostling a branch or two. He turned around without thought and ran down the cliff with the wind flowing through his coat and hipping at nipping at his heels. Hutches mind racing at the thought of going back there, but for the sake of his mission he knew he must.

His face contorted wit emotion as he ran curving past the trees as quickly as he could. He never thought once that he would feel this again, though the tears he shed were just as bitter to him as the sight of the river.

**I•I**

The sunlight did little to reveal his location. He was moving as swiftly as ever knowing that the darkness of the trees was still suitable cover for his mission. The wolf was now deep within the heart of his enemies territory, though they couldn't sense him he had their scents locked within his memories. Approaching a small clearing at his still blinding pace his ears heard the sound of movement nearing him.

Not needing to risk cover or spill innocent blood he took one final stride as he lunged for a nearby tree. His paws made contact as his leap was a success. A very light scraping could be heard as he gracefully climbed the solid bark and into the canopy in seconds. The branches slightly swayed as he positioned himself, knowing his cover hadn't been given away. He sat in the branches for a moment gaining a clear view of the area, his form as rigid as the branch he sat on.

The sun was still rising in the distance, silently trying to warn others that he was there. Peering through the thick bristles of the pine he saw a tan wolf running in the direction he was going. Looking closer he could see that she was troubled by something as she ran kicking up dust and debris not even attempting to be cautious in the relatively safe area.

"SOMEONE HELP" the tan wolf yelled in her attempt to alert her pack. He twitched at this statement, his heart skipping a beat. Could he have been found out, was he not careful enough. His mind retracing his steps, thinking of all the caution he took in his mission. His well trained ears shifted again as he heard a shrill cry. The wolf was pinned by another wolf almost his size, unable to defend her weak spots as she tried to break free.

He shifted in anticipation, his deep red eyes locked on the events below. He knew to act if he needed to to avoid innocent blood spilled on foreign grounds, though he needed to see what would unfold next. The smaller wolf shivered, tears forming in her eyes as her attacker made its presence known with a growl, though it soon vanished into several light sniffs. "Candy dear?" the wolf's voice trailed off clearly feminine, "now what are you doing sneaking up on us like that". He continued to stare his anticipation for battle washed away as the wolves seemed to be familiar with each other.

"e-Eve?" the tan wolf looked up to see only the calm caring face of her leader. "C-candy what are you doing here", a second wolf emerged from the nearby foliage, his countenance standing firm. "Winston" she shouted, silently thankful she was in friend;y hands. He took a moment to understand the situation more carefully and understood that these two wolves must be alphas from their skills. "Yes its us dear" Eve said nudging Candy trying her best to get the wolf back on her feet "Now tell us why you were running and shouting like you were under attack".

The moment Candy got to her feet her expression dropped, shuddering as she was once again on the verge of tears. Winston noticed this and carefully walked over to her and laid a paw on her shoulder attempting to calm her. Eve took one look at this and growled under her teeth. Hearing the girl weep Eve quickly reprimanded herself for her jealousy and walked towards her.

Still sitting in his tree he felt some sympathy for her though he didn't know anything about her but could tell from her scent she was with the other wolves howling earlier. "Candy please tell us what's wrong" Winston 's deep voice finally causing her to shift. Through her tear filled eyes she looked at her alpha leaders. She had calmed down enough knowing that they were there to support her. She parted her lips to speak when a rustling was heard from just above them.

**I•I**

Eve's ears picked up on the sound immediately, she was no stranger to this sound, someone else was there. "Winston" she said just loud enough for her mate and Candy to hear. He looked at her and noticed that she was in the same battle stance as before. Quickly taking notice of this he removed his paw from Candy as he readied himself. She noticed their strange behavior and rose from her seat "S-sir what's-". She jolted finding a paw at her mouth Winston silencing the omega as he glared at Eve.

The lone wolf had heard it too, silently panicking that the branch he had resided on may have become weak. A silent wind passed by as the alphas held their position, Candy frozen with fear. Winston couldn't pick up the scent of any others, hoping that he was right about his judgement. Eve's ears picked up on only Candy's breathing, though hoping for only that as her eyes scanned over the trees. The still of the forest's shadows masking whatever dangers may be near, the sunlight hoping to unveil the threat so boldly before them.

The red eyed wolf felt himself becoming more and more heavy as the scenario looked grim, almost tasting the blood of his foes if he descended from the shadows. Then the noise was heard again only louder as it drew ever closer to the group. Candy was terrified as she was no alpha, she had no training for this. Her leaders stood firmly at this mystery noise now surrounding the treetops above. Eve's face lit up when she realized what it was "Flapping?".

Winston looked at Eve curious to what she said under her voice. A strange creature came crashing through the branches "AHA- there you are" it said streaking towards them. The alphas reaction was immediate, their coordination synchronized as they swiftly dodged their unknown enemy. Candy still frozen was not so fortunate, creature had crashed into her side forcing them to crash into the dirt. He was silently thankful that it wasn't him, though now curious as to what this may be.

Eve was the first to respond, dashing straight towards Candy hoping she was alright and preparing to tear the enemy apart. Candy was terrified, she flailed on the ground trying to toss her attacker away from her. Winston took a good look at the mysterious attacker before him, after a moment he recognized it was no wolf but it was a bird. "Eve wait" he yelled as she turned her attention from her prey to that of her mate. He motioned towards the bird as Candy had finally freed herself from the would be attack, running behind her leaders leaving the bird on the ground in a daze.

"You see I told you to be more careful when the sun is in your eyes" a cheerful voice rang from the trees causing the wolves to regain their stance. The beating wings of another bird came to their ears as they looked at the knocked out fowl. Eve was furious and was about to attack again but Winston was quick to stand in front of her to stop her. Eve took one look at him "Dear I'm in a rage now, scoot back just a bit so i can tear them apart". Winton and Candy just sat there awe struck at her comment toward the birds. The small bird that had spoken earlier had finally landed near the dazed one "Marcel are you alright" he said clearly concerned for his friend. The goose sat up shaking his head slightly and looked at Candy "Ah but of course my friend, and you see I have yet again found our friend Kate".

The small bird shook his head looking at the wolf his friend had mistaken for another. Eve and Winston immediately took notice of the mention of their daughter, though Candy sat there confused. Clearing his throat Winston decided it time to break the ice for any information before Eve was set free. "How do you know my daughter" he asked hoping they weren't here for a harmful mission. "Ah yes well, my friend here Marcel and I helped Kate, and her...well..um-'friend' Humphrey back here to Jasper" the yellow duck said calmly while helped the goose onto his feet.

Winston could feel his heart skip a beat and could tell Eve's gasp was just as pained as his, and at the mention of his name Candy cringed. "Ah yes and I see that we have found the Kate wolf, but where's her...well...you know... 'howling' partner" Marcel said laughing shaking the dizziness off. The wolves looked at each other, their faces slowly diminishing from shock to bitter disappointment. Paddy looked at him and saw that he was clearly mistaken "Sir I think you may have mistaken this wolf for our friend" he whispered to his friend hoping the other wolves wouldn't notice. Marcel regained his bearings and took a look again.

The wolf he looked at was no where close to being what kate had looked like. Paddy looked over to them "My humblest apologies for this little incident, we were just in the area and wanted to check on them after Humphrey turned back and-" "EVE" he was interrupted by Candy's yelling. Their eyes all turned to her though she took a step back in fear of insubordination. "What is it dear" Eve said trying to ease her own mind from the pain of her loss. "I-i almost forgot to tell you" she paused for a moment trying to piece together what she saw.

"It was Humphrey" she said still frantic. "What about him Candy" Winston said walking towards him fearing the worst for his best omega as the others listened in. "H-h-he was" she felt herself on the verge of tears again, Eve and Winston had their heads hung low hoping to brace themselves for the news. "HE'S FIGHTING WITH CAN-DO" She shouted, her leaders eyes went wide realizing what she meant. Without a moments notice they took off in the direction of the dens, the dirt from the trail leaving a thick cloud where they were had not even noticed that they had left Candy behind with the birds.

Paddy glanced over to the wolf that was left behind "So miss uh... Candy is it" she looked at him and nodded "Could you take us to where they are headed, I'd really like to have a friendly face around" he said smiling towards her. "That is a brilliant idea. maybe this...Candy can help us find our lost wolves" Marcel said almost as if trying to claim the idea as his. "Y-yea" she said smiling towards them thinking that if what they said was true then Eve and Winston would like to at least thank them.

"Follow me" she got up and started making her way back down the forest trail, feeling a bit more light hearted as she walked, knowing she had new friends. "We really-really appreciate what you are doing for us" Paddy said lifting himself off the ground, closely followed by Marcel. "Yes you wolves are much appreciated, you make me laugh, we all have a good time. and you didn't eat us" said the goose starting to lift himself in preparation for his travel. Candy giggled at this as she turned her trot into a run, the two birds following closely behind.

**I•I**

The scenario before him was finally over as he took a deep sigh. The rust furred wolf had to admit it was at least entertaining, but he still had his mission to do. He carefully took another look around the area, silently scanning for any leftover enemies. Once he was sure he was alone he hopped down from the pine and went over to where the little scene took place. His steps silent, his movements almost invisible as he walked over and sat in the small area.

Glancing around he had seen where each wolf was when this all started and ended. He realized had he kept going he would have run into the alpha leaders of the western pack. He was sure he would have been at least spotted by them, though maybe not caught. Then he looked to where the wolf named 'Candy' was when he went into the trees. She was fairly close to his trail but his movements left him untraceable to even many trained alpha wolves.

He shook the prideful thought from his head as he resumed his trail. Taking in the scent of the few that were there he smelled the familiar scent he was looking for. It was deeply rooted in his mind, as well as his goal. But there was just one problem from what he had smelled, the scent was also on another wolf. "So it was the same one from earlier... this will be interesting" he said lifting himself up and catching wind of the many scents in the air.

"Gotcha" he said smiling towards the sky, the sun shedding its light on him telling the western pack that their enemy is within its sights. He casually strode away from the brightly lit patch and beckoned the shadows of the forest as he made haste to where the scent was coming from.

**I•I**

The three omegas trotted carefully through the uneven terrain as they made their way towards the next destination. They had been out for a while finally stopping at a promising area close to the last two ingredients. Salty lead them towards a rather large hollowed tree. The tree stood out from most of the others in the forest, its dark rich bark covering most of its rough surface.

The as the omegas neared the tree a breeze carried with it a familiar aroma. Each of their heads perked up at this and Salty dashed forward. "Salty wait" the smaller wolf said placing the cup down hoping to stop his friend in time to think of a safe way to gather their portion. He didn't hear Shakey as he made it to the tree, looking inside the small hollowed hole in the bark "Guys I found the bee hive". The tree was rich with honey, so much that it was seeping into the treed bark in some areas. Salty continued to inspect the hollowed tree unaware at his friends yelling through the bussing "I'll grab some so we can like get it back to Janice and Reba?".

Shakey's eyes grew wide as he realized what he and Mooch saw. A growing cloud of bees was hovering over their friend, though he remained blissfully unaware. "Halty hit ota here" Mooch said still holding the flowers firmly in his mouth. The buzzing grew louder as Salty turned to them trying to interpret what mooch said "Sooo... hit the tree to get some... Okay". The wolf started pressing his paws tearing out some of the softened bark showing just how big the hive actually was. "SALTY STOP" Shakey said terrified that the ominous cloud was now even bigger, the stinging was imminent.

Finding a descent sized chunk Salty bit into the hive and easily pried it off, the combs literally drenched with honey. "GAH IT" he said feeling tasting some of the honey as it ran from the comb into his mouth. As he turned he saw his two friends staring just above his head, the look on their faces only expressing horror. Wondering what they were looking at he glanced just above him as well, what he saw made him almost drop the honey comb. It was a mass of bees, their numbers in the hundreds, their buzzing now clearly audible to him.

"RUN" Shakey said picking up the cup almost reflexively and dashing off into the forest again, Mooch was right on his tail. After a moment of him sprinting he felt himself tire, his exhaustion only enhanced by their mission and lack of sleep with the war. He turned to look hoping his friends were right there. He saw only Mooch heavily panting as they ran across the forest floor. He stopped almost instantly as he realized Shakey wasn't there. Mooch ran into him causing him to fall over tossing the cup from his mouth into the dirt.

"Ah Mooch watch it" he said as he got back up on his paws, only hearing a muffled sorry in reply. They sat there in the middle of the woods in front of a boulder hoping that their friend was okay. "SALTY" Shakey yelled, patiently waiting for a response. When none came he had feared the worst. He turned to Mooch and panicked "Mooch you don't think he-". Before he could say more they heard the sound of footsteps followed by an unknown sound. They looked in the direction it was coming from noticing that it was where they had come from. Shakey moved a step closer inspecting the occurrence "Salty?". Mooch and Shakey sat there for a moment more as the sound came closer, Salty coming into view. They felt relieved that he was alright "Salty you had us wo-", he paused looking at his friend again, a dark cloud chasing him past the trees. The moment they saw this their first thought was to run.

Mooch took off in the same path they were headed before, narrowly avoiding the large boulder before them. Hearing the muffled yell from a terrified Salty, Shakey ran as well. A moment later he realized al too late he had forgotten the cup. Making a complete turn he ran back towards it gating passing just by Salty. The buzzing was merely inches away as he picked up the item and ran as fast as his small form could take him. The three ran as fast as they could leaving a small trail of honey and screams behind them. They were terrified of so many bee stings but in their panic they didn't know where to go but in a straight line.

Salty was now just ahead of Mooch as their forms raced through the scatters of sunlight on the dense ground. They knew they couldn't keep this up forever, they were only omegas. They neared end of the forest trees and looked back hoping that the buzzing was only now in their minds. Their hopes were crushed when the bees were seen right behind their tails, Shakey now emitting a muffled whine. None of them saw where they were headed, they didn't hear the sound of rushing water in their state of terror. By the time Salty had turned once again to his path it was too late, he tried to yell stop but his mouth was still glued to the honey comb.

Unable to even slow his momentum a bit he fell into the river a few feet below. Mooch and Shakey were soon to follow. Their cries not going very far were only covered by the sound of water and several splashes. Shakey was the first to emerge, wildly flailing to get above the surface. Sputtering water he frantically looked for his friends. Moments passed and Mooch rose to the surface, holding the flowers steady as he wadded awkwardly. Shakey seeing that he was okay paddled over to him as best as he could knowing he wasn't a good swimmer.

Upon reaching Mooch he placed a paw on his back for support, Mooch was only happy to help. Their fur matted and cooling as they paddled downstream to look for Salty, thankful that the bees had finally stopped chasing them. Unable to find the slightest trace of his scent they went down stream as the river widened a bit. The shores of the river slightly muddy as they made their landing there. They got onto dry land and shook themselves dry, Shakey emptied the cup while Mooch tried to get the flowers a bit drier by swaying them gently. Shakey turned to see a trail of honey and a honeycomb resting on a rock nearby, Salty nowhere in sight.

"SALTY" the small wolf said into the nearby trees. Mooch took a whiff of the air and couldn't smell his scent because of the water. There was no reply as they walked towards the honey. They were puzzled as to how it had gotten there until they heard a rustling through the trees foliage. They turned to see Salty walking towards them "Hey guys, I found the hot spring". The two were in a mix of fury and joy that their friend was still alive.

They nodded as Salty went back and bit into the honey comb, its valuable liquid still abundant. The omegas stood there for a moment in a circle and started to slowly laugh at their situation, none of them knowing how or why it started. As the sun was overhead they picked themselves up and looked toward the spring not far away. Their fur still matted, their hearts still racing, and their mission still in progress as they ran toward their next goal.

**I•I**

Hutch's mind and heart raced in unison, remembering what had happened to him long ago. His tears long dried from the wind licking them away. The path ahead of him becoming more dense as he bent past the last few trees. The sound of the coursing river before him affirmed his location. His motion began to slow to a crawl as he neared, the sounds of the running water becoming a constant noise to his thoughts. Just when he burst from the deeply wooded area he came to the bank of the river.

The sun's reflection brightening the area and warming the water. The sight was mesmerizing to as the noise grew. Without noticing he had dropped the berries just on the outskirts of the rivers edge as he walked closer. The pain that he felt from his own memory pushing him onward, his newly unfelt tears mixing in with the river. He felt himself becoming heavy as if he were sinking in his own guilt. He never noticed that he was slowly slipping into the river singing into the dense mud. Though the rivers water was warm all he felt was unbearable cold while he felt himself crying giving into the sorrow.

I'm sorry" he said shivering, never feeling his nose touch the water as he wept "I'm so sorry Ciel" only breathing in water causing him to cough and spit up water. His mind caught up to him as he tried to pull himself out of the water, sinking in a little more before he found good footing. He finally escaped to the river bank, panting, hearing the sound of the river once more as he caught himself back up to speed. The sun was almost directly over him, drying his matted grey fur, and starting to dry the mud that he sat in. Silence surrounded him as he regained his peace once more, he began to hum a slight song that consoled him when he was a pup.

Feeling a weight lifted from him he regained his composure and picked up the branches that he had carelessly let fall. He headed down stream just a bit hoping to find the spot before he lost another friend. Hid pace was much more calm as he went on, the song he hummed earlier still stuck in his head when he approached the shallow part of the river. "Should be around here somewhere" he said to himself, nearing a small patch of bushes. The bushes were sitting in the perfect area for them, always provided with the water and nutrients they needed to live. The wolf carefully placed the branches he had down nearby as he went into the bush. Small patches of sunlight shown throughout the foliage while he made his way to the heart. His approach lead him to a deep purple berry that he recognized instantly.

"Finally Elderberries" he said smiling as he selected several good branches to take back with him. Once he had gotten enough he navigated back through the bushes making his way out. He managed to pick up the other branch he had with him with some minor dificulty. His gathering complete leaving the last part of his mission to return to the healers den. A gentle breeze passed by him in the direction of the flowing river. He tilted his head toward the sky closed his eyes and inhaled deeply feeling the cool air waft past him and sooth the pain he felt from earlier. The wind warming, and rustling his fur as he reopened his eyes "I will find the truth one day... rest easy my friend".

His head still pointed towards the sky he heard someone calling to him "Hutch?"'. He heard a familiar voice calling to him from just across the river. Coming into his view were three he knew of well. "Hey Hutch" Shakey yelled, placing the cup down and waving towards his alpha friend. Hutch acknowledged this and could only nod in return. Mooch and Salty could only nod as well carrying their loads as they made their way across the shallow river. The three made it across safe and sound getting their fur slightly wet but still able to hold on to their own items. Shakey carried a cup with a small deep blue pool of water in it, Mooch carried several small flowers whose petals were as rich as the sunlight, and Shakey carried a comb of honey that still glistened wafting its aroma around them. Upon reaching Hutch Shakey carefully sat the cup down in-front of him, not letting a drop of their freshly obtained water go to waste. "Hey Hutch where are you headed?" he said curious as to why the alpha was out here and why he had those berries.

Taking the better option Hutch dropped the berries on the ground and spoke to them "Humphrey's injured and Janice and Reba need these berries". They only sat and awkwardly looked at each other, the awkward silence only passing when a low growl was coming from hear them. The were alerted to this hearing it come from somewhere but they didn't know where, that is until Mooch had placed a paw on his stomach. Salty and Shakey both started to laugh at their friends predicament while Hutch only chuckled at the cheerful omegas.

"We had better get quickly before we loose Humphrey" Hutch's serious tone striking them with urgency as Shakey picked the mineral water back up. Hutch re gathered the berries and lead the omegas back to the healers den as quickly as he could. As they disappeared behind the trees Hutch caught the scent of something unfamiliar. Pausing he took a whiff of the scent attempting to get a fix on its location, the omegas soon passed him. He got note of the intruders scent over the area but it disappeared beyond the river. He wanted to investigate more but soon shook it off as nothing hoping that the patrol teams would find the intruder.

**I•I**

Garth and Lilly had been searching for hours until they were in the southern part of their territory. Their travel had brought them closer, being able to trust each other even in this trying time. The sun was overhead of them lighting the entire grassy plain they walked across. "They should be just ahead" she said walking beside him, practically feeling his warm fur gently rub her side. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling, a small blush appeared on her face as they walked up the hill. Garth hadn't noticed that she did this as they neared the top of of the lush, grassy hill.

"We're here" Garth said coming to a stop just atop the hill, snapping Lilly out of her own daydream causing her to stumble slightly and fall over. Hearing her trip over her own feet Garth looked to his left to see her fallen on her side, her blush now clear across her muzzle. He looked at her and slightly chuckled "Let me guess...turtle surprised?". His small laugh made Lilly feel a bit embarrassed, though he meant well she felt as though she were being openly mocked. A tear ran down her face as his jest as she began to pick herself up, shaking because in her mind she was hurt. Garth took notice of this and leaned down attempting to comfort her "Lilly I'm sorry I".

She ignored him, tears streaking down her muzzle as she looked toward the trees. He was mere inches away from her but couldn't figure out what to do. The uneasiness in her mind caused her to run for the trees leaving Garth behind. He only got a fleeting look at her, the guilt clear on his face "Wait Lilly I didn't mean it". She didn't hear him as she ran, hiding behind the first tree she was, her heir covering her eyes as she cried. Garth knew where she was and ran towards her. He was truly sorry for hurting her feelings, but he knew he right. He crossed the small grassy plain with ease, she sun dimming illumination the area and narrowing the shadow the trees as he neared her.

Lilly sat behind the narrow tree, her tail sticking out, her mind still uneasy from what she felt with garth. Garth was there on the other side of the tree, he knew he had to do something spectacular to get her back. He sat down feeling the soft grass beneath his paws, the slow wind in his mane, and heard her still continue to cry. "Lilly" he began "I'm sorry for laughing, its just...". Her ears perked up as he continued, she really wanted to hear him, but she also didn't want to feel the same embarrassment she felt earlier. "Lilly... when I first met you at the river I didn't know what to think, I enjoyed being beside you" he became more somber with each passing word "After I got to know you I...I felt so much happier, your smile, your personality". Her sobbing slowed as she wiped several straying tears with her paws. His voice starting to become lower "i...i-i don't know why this is so hard to say, i-i". The slight pause and stutter causing tension, the entire area was silent as he tried to Finnish the last words. "Lilly...I love you".

Lilly's ears only caught the last part, her tail wagged, her mind cleared, her heart raced with joy. Garth continued "I've wanted to tell you this whole time but..." he felt himself being tackled by a silvery ball of fur, catching himself just in time, sitting on his haunches. His senses caught up to him as he realized it was Lilly. Through her crying she managed to round the tree and run into him, her tears soaking his shoulder as she cried with joy. Garth thought she was upset "Lilly I'm-". The next thing he knew her lips were on his, he unknowingly returned the favor. They stayed this way for a moment, their hearts unified in rhythm as they slowly parted the kiss. Her deep violet eyes meet his emerald colored ones, both sparkling as they felt comforted by each other. Lilly leaned forward to his ear and whispered "I love you too Garth".

His facial expression was overjoyed, he had wanted to hear that from her but now his mind could be at ease. She rested her head against his chest as he placed his on top of her head. They shared their embrace, feeling more for each other than they ever thought they could. Their rhythmic heartbeats seemed to hum a song to them both, no other sounds were heard by either of them. He felt now was the moment "Lilly". "Yes Garth?" she said, feeling the calm of the air washing over her. Garth felt at ease finally able to ask her "Will you be my mate?".

He thought asking her was a mistake but he was hopeful none the less. She felt her heart skip a beat as the words rang through her ears, a single tear escaped her eye, she felt herself began to shake at the question, he thought it was over. He felt a tear begin to form from his eyes, he loved her, he truly did, he'd give anything to be with her. So many regrets passed through his head that he didn't hear what she had just said.

"What?" he said blinking the tear away, hoping that he had heard right, Lilly chuckled as she repeated herself "I will". He took a moment to take it all in, he felt as though he would burst with joy, and she felt the same. Their feelings unable to be contained he began to howl, Lilly quickly joining in with her soon to be mate. Their voices coursed through the forest, the bright light shining in harmony with the declaration of their unity. As the last note of their duet died down they looked at each other. Their features calm as they knew they would soon be united. Garth moved closer to her, dawning a look of contempt as Lilly motioned upwards into the tree.

**I•I**

She smiled as he walked closer "You know after we get the leaves we can go back and tell our parents". This realization hit Garth hard, he had almost forgotten about why they were out here in the first place, and now he had to stand up to his father again. He thought deeply while pacing to the tree. He had to get the leaves to help his friend, without Humphrey he doubted he would have met Lilly. On the other hand he his father Tony who abided by pack law. But he knew that he loved Lilly and would even stand up to Tony if needed. It was decided for him that Lilly would take precedence over the old law.

"Garth are you okay" she said seeing him stare at the base of the tree. He shook off the thought of the upcoming events, "Never better". She smiled as he prepared his jump aiming for a sturdy branch in the tree. His pounce was accurate making the tree shake as he inspected the branches. Lilly sat on the grass just below him admiring his skills as an alpha, unaware of the stranger watching him.

**I•I**

The lone wolf had heard their howl and recognized the scent of his target nearby. "Just over this hill" he said to himself as his run slowed to a crawl. The scent now closer than ever to him, his plan to strike almost immediately taking precedence. As the rust furred wolf peered over the hill he saw a lone silver wolf sitting under a tree, he recognized this wolf's scent... a female. He took another whiff of the area, anger clear in his red gleaming eyes. "His scent is all over her but I can't find him" his voice rang through his mind as he saw Lilly swishing her tail admiring a tree.

A low growl emitted from him as he thought "Well if I can't get to him maybe she knows something". He knew there was another wolf's scent somewhere near by but he couldn't place where it was so he had to act fast. He prepared himself to dash in and grab her before she got a chance to run. Lilly was too busy looking at Garth move through the trees to notice a wolf rapidly approaching her. "This should be plenty of leaves" Garth said gathering the last few branches in his jaws. He turned and looked down at Lilly, the smile she wore calming him, but something caught the corner of his eye. Without a moment's hesitation in fear for his soon to be he leapt down from the tree aiming just in front of Lilly.

She was slightly surprised as he was aiming so close to him that she took a step back. The moment she stepped back she gazed into the red eyes of a strange wolf. He was about to make contact with her but saw something coming down from the trees. He had narrowly dodged this entity as he hopped backwards, halting all of his momentum trying to assess the situation quickly. Garth had landed just in time, still holding the tree branches as he emitted a deep growl at the strange wolf. He wouldn't let him touch his beloved Lilly. She was startled as the event happened so suddenly, thankful that Garth was there to save her.

The red eyed wolf didn't move as he stared at them, light beaming down on them, an almost ominous wind passing by rustling the branches and the field. Garth's growl intensified as he prepared to defend them both. He looked at both of them and drew in a deep breath. The scent of his target was coming from both of them. A smile appeared on his face "Interesting" was the only word he said as he turned and began to run. Garth saw this opportunity and began to chase him.

"GARTH" Lilly's voice called to him forcing him to stop and turn mid-step. He saw her shaking her head in disapproval, he knew she was right, they had a mission to do. Lilly got up and saw the red eyed wolf disappear into the forrest beyond them. They were both baffled as to what this whole thing was about "Garth we have to hurry back" she said concerned for both Humphrey and her pack now. His features had calmed from her words, his stance dropped and he nodded in unison with her plan. The two looked towards where the dens were located and began to take off.

**I•I**

That pain was there yet again. He knew he screamed, but was that only in his mind? What was causing him this much pain. His vision had failed him once more seeing figures all around him, some in peril over one on the ground. Though the sun shone all he could see was an all encompassing darkness. It coursed through his body as he struggled to understand why. Though when he tried to think this phantom pain only worsened. Suddenly a light had shown before him. "Kate" he said hoping to see her again as he wobbled towards the light. "Someone get help" a voice rang out.

Every step for him was more painful than the last. "Kate" he cried once again finally reaching the light as it grew wider and wider. His vision flooded and he saw her lying on the grass in front of him. Cries and gasps were heard in astonishment "He's bleeding to death because of him". He was overjoyed that it was her and not his imagination. He was finally going to tell her. Humphrey leaned over her and whispered "Kate...i-i thought i had lost you". She didn't move, maybe she was still sleeping.

"REBA QUICK HE'S OVER HERE". "a-are you okay" his concerned voice reaching only the few others that were there, never once hearing their cries. "kate" he whispered again feeing his body become heavy, lightheaded, and almost empty as he tipped over. He fell on top of her, writhing in pain but unable to howl. "Someone help Can-do". The last thing he felt was her cold body, never once hearing her beautiful heart sing to him. "Eve? thank goodness we need some help here". His eyes began to close, drifting off into the darkness of his slumber "kate...please don't leave me".

**I•I**

"Sir we're almost there" the alpha informed his leader as they neared the end of their trail. "Thank you Giru" Tony replied calmly strolling on. The eastern pack was close to the heart of the western pack's den area.

A small gasp causing them to stop. Puzzled they turned to see their traveling companion frantically looking around. "What is it Rei" Tony said with well placed concern for his guest. His frantic looks died, bringing a new panic to life. "He's here" he said shaking, clinging onto the closest wolf he could find.

A howl echoed past them causing forcing them to be on guard "Eastern pack, Lets GO!". The wolves dashed through the woods keeping an eye on their terrified travel companion as they prepared for any danger in the western territory.

**: : : : : : :**

*** **Next time on Alpha and Omega: The Week After *****

The shining stars in the sky are too numerous to fathom

Through this we can see how small our grand existence is

Even if you could see all of them they are still out of reach

("she...she's everywhere, how can she be dead")

**Alpha and Omega: The Week After**

*** {Loneliness Only Nulls} ***

* * *

><p><strong>AW-ThuOR WoZ HeRE<strong>

**OKZ Now that your thirst for more has been filled I ask that you take time to review, and vote on the poll...Seriously I have a poll. The next chapter won't be up for a bit of time cause I'm working on another title... or 2... or mabye even the number after that. Also I'm now playing Kid Icarus: Uprising more great game, if you want pm me to friend. Till next time.**

**Hope you liked this installment of Alpha and Omega: The Week After**


	4. Loneliness Only Nulls

**It's been a while readers, viewers, and spectators. But all the hard work will not go to waste ^_^. Took a slight break but am back with this new chap and some other stories in the works (votes help). This story has been fun to write and theres more to come. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that belong to Alpha and Omega except for the O/C's (Those who have bee labeled as O/C please remain standing). M rating is for blood, gore, and violence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha and Omega : The Week After<strong>

**: Chapter 4 Loneliness Only Nulls :**

The afternoon sun kissed what was left of the once peaceful grounds. Howls of terror and sorrow rang through the forest, and through their hearts. The blood stained soil cried out in pain with their pack. The scent of sorrow rested heavily in the air, choking what was left of their slight peace from their remorseful return. The sounds of panic only grew when the with the return of the western packs leaders.

The heart wrenching agony they felt to see their pack tearing itself apart only amplified by the sight of their destroyed future. Many of the surrounding wolves busying themselves to help, though still trembling in the realization of their hope and their eyes long beyond pools of sorrow. Hope seemed so far away to them in that moment, but they could only continue for every tear that they shed brought them closer to that long gone peace.

**I•I**

The howls grew louder as the small team of wolves neared the heart of the territory with great haste. Their alert state state driving fear out of them while the wind whisked briskly past their tails. "Sir what's happening" Giru shouted hopeful to catch his leaders attention before they proceeded deeper into the heart of the grounds. He glanced over to his leader as they still went full force but got a different reaction than what he expected. Tony's expression was fierce, his fangs barred as he continued to chase the location of the howl. Giru suddenly regretted even looking towards his leader almost wanting to run away in fear of the still powerful alpha.

The other wolves trailed behind them kicking up dirt, debris and small pebbles along the path. Giru looked behind him and saw the other wolves with their ears folded as they ran in clear terror of their leader. But the last wolf he saw had the look of terror in his his eyes. Giru was about to speak when he realized that he had taken his eyes off the trail for too long. Snapping out of it he looked in the quickly turned his head in the direction he was running just to find out he had reacted too slow.

A dull cracking sound pierced its way through their ranks and caused even their enraged leader to stop within moments of the mishap. Their eyes affixed to what had happened moments ago when they all found Giru laying on his side unconscious. Tony's fierce expression turned to one of concern for his pack as he ran towards him. "GIRU" he yelled pacing towards the fallen wolf. The other pack members stared in surprise that he had managed to knock himself out with such force, with the exception of the lone wolf whose head darted in every panicked direction.

Giru lay on the roots of a thick pine tree, his body stretched out over the rough surface slightly twitching from the impact. Tony loomed over the grey wolf and inspected his head for any signs of injury. There was a slight blood stain just above his eyebrow, the stain matched a particular piece of bark on the near by pine tree. "Is he okay" a voice yelled out from his team. After ensuring that the wound would leave no lasting injury Tony gave a sigh of relief "Yea he'll be fine when he wakes up". A wave of relief hit the group as they heard this news though Giru was still in trouble. A long deep howl interrupted their reprieve causing all heads to turn to the heart of the western territory.

Tony froze thinking of what to do next, he had to get to the funeral, but he also had to help Giru. "Sir what now" someone called to him as he sat on his haunches still contemplating the situation. After a moment Tony turned to his group and was about to speak but his attention was drawn to the small traveling companion in a state of fear. "Rei what's wrong?" he said calmly in his direction thinking that his decision could wait. Rei's eyes still continued in every direction, not even hearing Tony's concerns. To Rei the sunlit forest seemed to give off a darkened and ominous aura, and the howls of sorrow were like growls of anger and vengeance.

The other wolves were puzzled as of what to do with him and Giru as well. Taking the stand on this Haru decided to give him a nudge, a loud yelp and flurry of fur soon followed. The small bi colored wolf's ears pinned back and tail tucked between his legs running as he ran towards Tony. The others were surprised by this reaction some of them taking a stance if the unfamiliar wolf tried to attack. Tony stood still, shaking his head toward the pack ensuring that no attack would follow. They all complied and heard a dull force hit their leader. Rei buried his face within Tony's fur and began to cry. "Shhh- its okay Rei, just tell me what's wrong". Though he heard Tony he felt as though he was going to break from the stress, the feeling of being chased still fresh within his mind. He had to tell them though. A long period of silence befell them as he pulled his tear filled eyes from Tony's matted fur. "I..i" he said between sobs "i k-know he's here".

The feeling of terror soon reached him once again as he felt himself wanting to just hide any sort of conflict. Tony sighed knowing there was nothing he could do to console Rei this time. He slowly began "Rei will you stay with Haru and Kara until Giru gets up". He felt Rei press against him more gaining some awkward looks from the two he called out earlier. Haru had enough of this "But sir we need to-". "I KNOW" he yelled at her "But if thats what you want then drag Giru with us". In light of his response Haru sat back down and gave a slight nod. Giru still lay there now slightly twitching in his sleep, blissfully unaware of the conflicts emerging around him. He looked just below him where Rei sat starting to calm down "Rei can you stay with them until we find out what's going on?".

Rei couldn't even look up he felt as though Tony were abandoning him, or that the others would attack him. Tony had realized what he said and leaned into the pups ear "Rei they won't hurt you I promise just trust me". Rei listened intently and backed away from his matted side. He trusted Tony not the rest of the pack, but for once he'd try. Tony was surprised at how quickly the pup responded but dismissed the feeling and carried out his orders. "Haru, Kara, Guard Rei and Giru until we get back with Winston, If you confront western wolves ask for their aid and tell them you're with us".

His orders clear they looked at each other before saluting "Yes Sir" they yelled in unison. The few other wolves that were there stood awaiting for any further instruction. Ensuring that he had things settled here for now at-least he looked at them "Eastern Wolves lets Go". The sounds of their paws moving along wit him was all the compliance he needed. He took one last look at the four he left behind until he got up and ran to the aid of his friend.

Rei stood there Still terrified and now more lonely than ever, he felt uneasy as the two alphas left to guard him walked close to him. In a fit of panic he held his paws up to his muzzle attempting to hide and hopeful that they wouldn't tear him apart before he could run. Hara chuckled at this display, she had known Rei was somewhat scared but this was too much. "Rei are you alright" she said as she sat next to him trying to calm him as Tony did earlier. He was still afraid of them and didn't know what to do though he had given them their answer through shivering.

Haru saw his motions and sighed "Rei... we're not here to harm you" she felt proud saying these words having faith in her abilities brought a smile to her face "We will protect you so long as we live... Right Kara?". Kara sat over Giru trying to find any sign of his progress, absently nodding to her teammate. "See we'll be fine" Her confidence poured out of her and caused even the terrified pup to feel calm and relax. He curled himself into a ball and yawned grateful for even a moments peace "Thanks mam".

**I•I**

He had managed to get close enough to the two earlier to get the information he needed. His target was close, he could smell it. But how would he be able to finish the job he was given to the highest degree with guards around. "If that wolf was here then he must have gotten to the eastern pack by now" he cursed under his breath, narrowly avoiding a low branch as h made his way to where the scent was strong. He came to a complete stop and looked up. The rustle of dry leaves in the distance caught his attention, seizing the opportunity he took a whiff of the air and smiled "Separating now are we?". He looked to where the scent was, his red eyes never once straying left nor right "your fatal mistake".

**I•I**

A sigh of relief came from them as they found the most familiar parts of their home. Their mission still had one last goal that they had to finish. They had come a long way and had to press foreword to the healers den. But something was wrong, the very ground they stood on was drenched in a new scent, Hutch was the first to recognize it. The omegas passed by him walking to the den as he tried to analyze the scent more, his nose ablaze at the mystery. They continued towards the den the memory of their friend still in their mind and in their hearts.

'This scent... an intruder' he thought having no time to waste, for he knew this wasn't a scent familiar to them and that was all the more reason to hurry. He ran past the other s quick to finish his mission hearing a muffled yell behind him. 'I've gotta warn them' his form snaking through the trees with grace and energy to spare from his trek. A fine trail of dirt left in his wake, the den was very close now. Several intakes of breath caused several more scents to flow through him, his leaders and the healers were among them, and so was the smell of blood.

'T-that cant be right' he yelled to himself as the scent deepened as to who it was, it wasn't possible, or could it have been because of an attack. He shook the thought out of his head and continued on seeing the denning area just ahead of him and much of the pack busy or chatting among themselves. He had no time for conversation, he had to get this delivered, he couldn't afford to loose anybody else. He was just a few feet away when he felt the stress of the journey working its way on him so he had to slow down. 'Made it' he huffed looking into the mouth of the den hearing lots of movement coming from the darkened room.

"Eve is he going to be okay?" Janice shouted to the other side of the cave hopeful of a good response as she continued to apply pressure to Humphrey's wounds. Eve concentrated to find any further signs of injury on Can-do, the pressure really getting her somewhat ticked. She sighed "He'll be fine dear, but he won't be able to do any hunting until those bones heal". Janice was more than happy to hear the news but was in wonder of how it all happened. A set of paws was heard at the den entrance catching all three healers attention, the scent reaching their noses before he did.

"HUTCH" Reba yelled thankful that he had gotten back and they could get started. He nodded in response still firmly but carefully grasping the bushel of berries. Reba looked at the berries he had brought and motioned him to the back. He complied and walked toward her seeing what he had confirmed earlier about the injured wolves. He winced slightly seeing some of the damage done to Can-do, but who did it was still a mystery to him. "Okay you can put the berries down here Reba motioned to a smoothed stone area just in front of her. Hutch gently placed the berries down where told "Anything else?".

Reba thought for a moment, for now the three healers was enough to fix the problems but they still were in need of those ingredients. He knew the others were still on their way but he had to warn them of the danger that was near. "Shakey and the others were with me they will be here soon" He turned towards the mouth of the den still somewhat upset at the previous events. Reba gave a sigh of relief knowing that more supplies were on the way and in good time. He stared at the form of his fallen friend and many possibilities crossed his mind, he wanted more information on what happened but it could wait. "Eve may I speak to you" he walked towards his superior and sat just a few feet away. She quickly glanced up thinking it was about her actions earlier, hoping that he would forgive her. Her eyes trailed along the ground "Hutch I'm sorry about-".

"Mam I understand" he knew talking out of line would get him in trouble but his safety wasn't that important for now. She looked at him somewhat sternly hoping he wasn't trying to challenge her and make her feel worse. He saw the look in her eye and continued trying top lessen his punishment or dig a deeper hole "Mam while I was out I caught the scent of an intruder, and it was even closer here but it parted just due south east of here. Her ears perked up at this, sure he was out of line but he was justified for her actions but what he said

"Due south?". his nod confirmed her suspicions earlier. She had smelled a lone wolf but somehow it evaded her, and something sly enough to make it past her this quickly was dangerous to all of her pack. She had to ensure that her pack was safe even through her own pain. "HUTCH" she yelled, the calm of the den disappearing immediately "You are to gather the alphas and search the whole area understood?". "Yes mam" with a bow of his head and one last look at his friends he turned tail and ran towards the meeting area.

"Eve what was that all about?" the cream colored wolf's voice rang out from the small room. Eve tried to calm herself from her yelling, she knew it wasn't good for the wolves trying to rest. She walked over to where Reba was knowing trying to do anything further without the medicine was useless for them. "Reba dear we may have some...problems with a stranger". Reba froze in place remembering how sometimes lone wolves terrorized their pack, sometimes it was avoided but it was usually terrible.

Eve could smell Reba's fear "Oh come now dear there's no need to worry, if they set even one paw on any of us I'll personally drag them to the waterfall, throw them over and drown them if they manage to survive the fall". The smile on eve's face vaguely shown from the light bouncing off the den floor was just as frightful as it seemed for the situation. "Hey they're back" Janice said to them thankfully breaking the strange moment between them. Salty, Mooch, and Shakey all came up to the lip of the den and looked around to see two wolves there now. There eyes almost as big as saucers when they saw Can-do there with Humphrey. Reba peered around the corner to see them staring in awe but drew their attention over to where she was.

"Bring all the ingredients over here" she said motioning them over. The uneven breaths of their friends was the only sound that was heard through out the den while they made their way to the back. They each placed what they had gathered on the stone and walked out. Shakey was the first to speak of the three "What now?". Reba looked at the quality of the ingredients she was given and it was just enough of the right things "Well I can do without the leaves for now but I will still need them soon after the mix is finished, you are free to go". Shakey looked at the two sleeping wolves "What happened to Can-do".

Eve knew it was best for them not to know for now lest they cause more harm than good. She walked towards them with a twisted grin "Well boys do you really want to find out?". Salty thought for a moment and smiled "Well yea we-ah" he was cut short by a cream colored paw on the bottom of his chin and a brown paw on his nose. "Heh sorry mam we were just leaving so you can get back to helping them" Shakey forced a smile and began to slowly back away, his paw and Mooches still on Salty's muzzle. "Well now that's nice of you just run along and play outside while we finish up here. They got the hint and quickly ran out, not before getting passing glances and blushes from the two resident healers.

**I•I**

She had been running with the two birds overhead for a few minutes now, their shadows blending into the ground and their wing beats dulled by the sounds of crunching leaves. The high light was over them now helping guide them to the main paths that lead to the dens. "Well miss candy how long until we arrive" the yellow duck dodged a few stray branches keeping course with the wolf below. The continued at a slow but steady pace tiring out earlier from her lack of training and her panicked run in this direction. She wasn't that good of a judge of distance but did her best "About ten minutes maybe".

She trailed off having little to do with this area of their territory because it was too close to the border for her. "We thank you once again Candy for helping us to see Kate and not eat us" Marcel said flying a bit lower than Paddy as he wasn't fit to be close to alot of branches at once. "Huh" she said to them but soon realized that they didn't know about her passing and why they were headed that way. She slowed down to a halt causing the birds to turn and land near her. She had almost forgotten about seeing Kate dead and started to cry. "Miss candy are you okay?" the duck waddled over to her attempting to stop her crying. "I'm fine its kate she...she". Marcel had landed soon after and walked over trying to help her as well. Her crying continued as the fowls sat at either side of her neither aware of a shadow lurking behind them.

A lonely pair of yellow eyes gleamed through the thick foliage several feet away from them. The shadows not doing much to hide his true intentions from the light dancing on the leaves above. His gaze solely focused on the cream colored wolf before him, his breath all but stopped to affirm his hunting prowess. His mouth dripping with the blood of a fresh kill opened wide to welcome yet another into their fate. Fangs barred and fur still his yellow eyes affirmed his prey. A single drop of fresh blood had fallen not making a sound to cry out to its friend of the danger encroaching her. Menacing as he prepared himself he knew the struggle would would last for less time than even a single beat of his heart. A wicked smile spread across his face, he crouched and waited to hear his heart one last time. The moment he heard one last soft beating he threw himself effortlessly through the cover. His prey hadn't even turned, the forrest hadn't even heard him, and the only sound he heard was were his thoughts "Our leader will be pleased"

**I•I**

They had been gone for most of the night and she knew her parents were worried about her. "We're almost there Garth" her sweet voice called out as they made their way throughout the dense thicket of trees. She heard a growl in response, laughing that Garth had offered to carry the whole haul of branches and let her do the navigating. The scenery was getting more familiar to them as they pressed on and felt the warming noon sun bathe their path in new hope for a future. She was excited to tell her parents the news, but how, when, where it was almost too much for her to tell them.

She heard him moving behind here and it helped put her mind at ease, she loved him and he loved her that would be more than enough for her to tell them. The rustling of the two wolves through the uneven terrain was calm, smooth, evenly paced as if the two of them were moving in unison without them even trying. He was happy as well. Garth for the first time in his life felt as though he could fly, but he had to do the right thing.

He wanted Lilly to be happy as well and would stop at nothing to be her devoted mate. As proud of an alpha as he was he had a soft spot that was changed just for her. She was the only wolf that had ever offered to help him in his problems, and she was more than happy to do so. He closed his eyes and envisioned the future he had with her so soon, pure, blissful, happi-.

"GARTH" she called out to him again still worried that he had hit his head a bit too hard on the root, having no idea of why he wasn't paying attention. Mere seconds had passed since he had fallen but she was sure he'd be okay when he started shifting around. The alpha slowly raised himself off the ground grunting while pushing himself on, Lilly was quick to help him get up on his paws. "Augh what happened" he said rubbing the back of his head, feeling somewhat sore. She was relieved that he recovered so quickly "You fell over that this small hill and hit your head on these tree roots".

He opened his eyes to see that beautiful wolf pointing where he had fallen and took a moment to adjust his turquoise vision. "Are you okay Garth" her concern solely placed on him her future mate. He saw that now wasn't the time to show pain, now wasn't the time to show his flaws. Shaking off the headache he nuzzled her "Yes hun I'm just fine". Lilly's world just turned upside down when he called her hun, feeling him this close to her made her feel confident and long for him even more. By the time Garth had backed away from her her face was a flush color of red and he couldn't help but smile.

"W..w..we gota gebak" She managed to trip over her words and her feet but caught her balance in time. Garth picked up the branches he had dropped earlier and walked beside Lilly. She looked around seeing that they were mere minutes away from the den. Motioning toward their destination they quickly dashed off.

No sooner than he had recovered the scent of blood caught his nostrils. He froze in place when he smelled it, hanging heavily in the air near them. He realized that if he had focused earlier he would have never missed this. She turned back seeing him frozen his eyes darting every which way. "Garth are you okay" she asked, her movements slight as not to startle him from his trance. He didn't budge, only taking a sharp intake of breath as he gathered what he could from the fresh scent.

Those subtle movements of his made her worry, as if she knew something was going on that could put them both in danger. He had gotten what he needed and lifted his head toward the scent, it was close near meters away just beyond the tall grass near the territory. She was sharper than she would admit even without training she peered in the same direction as he did. A rage boiled within him, kindled by his loyalty and need to guard her. Without a second thought he sashed towards the grass hoping to catch any enemy off guard. She didn't ask what it was, she didn't know why he ran but she followed him.

The blades of grass never being so much as noticing them as they sped towards Garth's point of focus. The branches in his maw still lively never touching the ground still crying out to their mission to be fulfilled. His breathing strong and steady, forcing his way through the dense grass breaking the blades with every step. He was mere inches away from the scent when he remembered Lilly was following him. He paused hearing her breathing heavily in an attempt to catch up, her graceful movements reduced to a struggle in the dense vegetation. Inwardly he smiled knowing that soon she would be able to stand with him but he had to focus or else they wouldn't make it to that point.

Through her heavy breathing she caught sight of him standing tall and proud almost making the grass itself seem like dry earth by the way he walked through it. A simple motion from his head she walked by him as they moved through the last part of the grass. Even she could smell the blood of someone nearby. Crimson spots splattered about wildly, cautioning the would be adventurers to where they treaded. Lilly started to feel uneasiness setting in from the thought of this kind of blood, in a manner such as this it couldn't have been the death of a food source. Just beyond where they had scene this a lonely figure lay, tears of black and red sprayed across its form, its ears nowhere to be found, and his limbs torn to the bone. At the mere sight of this Garth dropped his long sought after branches, and Lilly screamed.

**I•I**

"YOU FILTHY EASTERN DOGS" their growls carried the weight of their sorrow. Fangs barred and awaiting battle, every hair on their pelt sanding on end, every claw scraping the ground ready to attack at a moments notice. The western pack feeling the sting of their loss had finally lost their nerve for their eastern rivals. The small brigade of wolves were trapped, some cowering with their tails between their legs, some standing ready and growling at the opposition, and one wolf stood tall almost unfazed by the threat of their enemies. His auburn mane not even tensing at the sight of the western pack's hatred towards him. He could feel the uneasiness of his pack behind him, the hostility growing creeping towards him every moment. His countenance unmoving he looked towards the lone den subtly placed on the hill above the meeting ground.

"WINSTON" Tony yelled, hoping that his friend would hear him in the midst of this chaos ensuing. Some of the western wolves growled louder hearing this wolf have the sheer audacity to call their leaders name. "Sir..." one of Tony's followers said backing up more, though stopping as he heard the growls from behind him get louder. Tony stood there for a moment puzzled as to why he got no response and took a step foreword only to be met by a wall of wolves in his way. Tony was annoyed at this display, those wolves may call themselves alphas but they needed to know their place. A deep silver wolf stood mere feet in his way, his gaze unmoving to the rest of the small pack attempting to stand off against the elder leader. "Your kind has nothing to do with us and ours so go back where you-"

"**ENOUGH**" A yell erupted from the solitary den, forcing the entire area into an eerie silence. All eyes in the area looked toward the den, hearing the slow steady rise and fall of claws on the smooth rocks. There stood their leader carrying a smaller wolf on his back, the matted tanned fur as lifeless as the look in his eyes. Sorrow filled his heart with every step he took, two wolves followed on either side. They all fell silent at the sight knowing the pain that he must feel and the burden he carried. There were tears in the corners of his eyes as he walked down the uneven stones, that smaller wolf gently swaying on his back as if it were being lulled to sleep. Their movements guided them into the middle of the area, Tony couldn't bear to look at him directly. Winston stood in the center of the wolves turned and nodded to one of his alphas, he was met with a lone deep howl signifying the beginning of the burial. Tony's ears fell seeing the damage he caused to his friend and the eastern wolves approached him and howled with them. The park became alive to honor the last wishes of their departed loved one, the slight cooling air that wafted by them brought the smell of their tears, and hopes with them.

Tony walked beside Winston while they made their way to where they could finally put Kate to rest. It was a solemn trek but at least they could be at peace for now. The high sun marked the final good bye for their future, its bright rays cast that false hope they had into an empty abyss. Howling soon swallowed what was left of their own thoughts, even the lively blades of grass that danced beneath their paws in the small clearing seemed dead and hopeless. When the last howl had disappeared the wolves stopped. There was a small hole in the ground that had been recently dug, the soft earth not having time to dry, though the only water that had touched it were heartfelt tears. Not a single ray of sunlight was shown over this area, seemingly overcast by their own emotions and drowned in their torrent of howls.

Winston crouched and as gently and as carefully as he could slid Kate off of his back and laid her next to the hole. The once proud father reduced to a heap of his former happiness, blissful memories and loving times seemed to pass by in an instant. Both packs could now see the selfishness of their ways just, for in that moment that they chose not to work with each other they had destroyed the lives of several of their own kind and had cast their own hope into a darkened abyss. Winston turned from the grave to his pack, having built up the courage to speak through his tears "It is with a heavy heart that we are gathered here today". Not a single paw dared to move, not an eye dry, and not a heart wrenched with guilt and pain "We are here because of our own greed, our selfishness, and our own inability to work with one another.

Many heads hung low, their ears tried to shield them from the truth if only even a bit so that they could be spared the shame "If we can remember but one lesson from this is that we need to unite ourselves as not just a pack, but..." his eyes, still matted with remorse, filled with sorrow, and riddled with pain turned to Tony "but as brothers who look out for one another, and as friends who would be willing to help each other". Both packs stood there in the still deathly silence as the final respects were paid. Some walking up and saying goodbye, others trying not to panic and run from their emotions, many having known the courageous alpha as friends. When this was done Winston nodded to the four who had traveled behind him and they carefully slid Kate's body into the grave. They all took the time to admire what she had done for their lives and were proud to say that they were part of her pack. They covered the area with the loosely packed dirt that stood just at the top of the hole and patted it down.

The funeral procession ended and howls escaped the wolves once more, signifying that it was over. Tony turned to Winston with a look of guilt on his face and tears beginning to form "Winston I'm sorry about all of this, please forgive me". He felt a paw on his back and turned to see Winston smiling "Tony its okay she's still with me, with us". Tony looked confused at this statement "How is she?". "Kate will be remembered in each of our hearts for what she did" Winston could feel new tears starting to form "she...she's everywhere, how can she be dead". Tony had understood that without Kate their pack would have torn itself apart, and if she did unite the packs then their situation would have been prosperous but miserable. Tony placed his paw on Winston's shoulder and nodded, both wolves heading back to he main area to try to work things out with their pack. Winston gave one final glance toward the grave, a weak smile formed 'You will be forever with us Kate'.

**: : : : : : :: : : : : :**

*** **Next time on Alpha and Omega: The Week After *****

There are mysteries that cannot simply be explained

There are phenomenon's that cannot simply happen

There are nightmares that shouldn't exist

("THEY WERE RIGHT HERE I SWEAR")

**Alpha and Omega: The Week After**

*** {Witness: Union! Missing?} ***

* * *

><p><strong>O-Hai thar. I was just passin by to drop off teh stori. Hope u liked. Plz review if you can and vote on what gets done next. More stori to folo and pm me 4 stuff if u needz. Till next time I am still DLW or so I hope, and if not then...HA i have no idea. Sorry though that this is the shortest one in the series (probably shortest one for the series that i will make period but still fairly long) but theres a reason for that and that will all be revealed in ch 5. Votes are great to get things going and pm's are welcomed ^_^ (i may redo the funeral scene)<strong>

**Hope you liked this installment of Alpha and Omega: The Week After**


	5. Witness: Union! Missing?

**Hello once again readers. When we last left off... I never started a story like this. Anyways This is part 5 and we're now on our way to the intercession. Its been fun writing this and several other stories. Plenty more where this came from so enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Alpha and omega, Only the O/C's belong to me (watashiwa owne des el characters originales). T rating is for mild blood, and action based violence .**

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha and Omega : The Week After<strong>

**: Chapter 5 Witness: Union! Missing? :**

The once proud and luscious grass that invited hunters refuge to plan their strikes now only hid its shame behind a crimson smeared wall. Lilly was frozen in shock from what she had seen, her heart racing further and further from her mind. Just before her was a bloodied wolf. One of the wolf's forelegs torn to the bone, several deep lacerations on his chest, a missing ear, bunches of fur ruffled where several more scars were. His fur ruffled in some spots where he had been attacked.

"Ruse" she whispered, starting to feel light headed not even feeling her rear legs starting to wobble or her vision blur. Garth carefully looked around the area that the wolf had died in hoping that his training could give him some insight to what happened. Several stalks of grass were pushed down with blood smearing them. He gasped and nearly fell at what his training had told him "He was drug here and killed".

When lilly heard this her eyes widened, she knew this wolf, she knew the loss of her sister, but now this was all too much for her. Garth heard the grass beside him shuffle breaking his focus and turning to Lilly. She lay sprawled out on the ground unmoving. "Lilly" he panicked, seeing her passed out from fear hoping she would be okay. He quickly moved over to her to make sure she was still breathing. He carefully nudged her onto her side, rustling the grass and trying to get the stench of the corpse out of his mind.

After finally getting her on her side he saw the slow and steady rise and fall of her chest. Sighing in relief he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Every part of her white fur shone with such calm beauty and innocent affection. For a moment he sat there just admiring her until her paws twitched slightly. He snapped out of his trance and thought what he had to do. "We have to get back and warn the packs" he muttered to himself, with that biting fear in the back of his mind about the dead wolf, and what he'd have to tell his dad and Lilly's parents. A cold shiver ran down his back at the thought of confronting Eve again, but seeing Lilly next to him was more powerful than his fear.

"Lilly" he said nudging her hoping to rouse her out of her catatonic state, but it was of no use. Sighing and realizing what his only option was he did his best to somehow roll her onto his back. After some time he managed to carry her on his shoulders though hoping she wouldn't fall off soon. Garth took one last look behind him at the mangled wolf and remembered what Lilly had said his name was.

"Ruse" his somber tone in remorse for the loss of a future comrade was great but he knew he had to press on to save others. He picked up the branches carefully and walked out of the tall grass with some effort. The moment he had finally navigated through he patch he knew he had little time before war was to fall on the packs again.

With Lilly resting peacefully on his shoulders he felt at ease, but there was still Humphrey to worry about. Regaining his stance and gathering his thoughts he held his head to the sky and caught the scent trail that they had followed. Knowing the severity of the responsibility he had for leadership he began to pace back to the grounds with hope that Lilly would soon wake.

**I•I**

"Is anyone there?" Humphrey said, his voice echoing into the darkness again. How he got here he couldn't say but the pain that he felt from earlier was gone. He carefully tilted his head to the left and to the right to see if anyone was there. He only found emptiness and a dull pain from inside him. It hurt him in a different way than he could describe, but somehow it was linked to... who was this pain excited by?

How could he forget it seemed so familiar but so distant. His grey form slumped to the ground, or what could be called that. The emptiness flooded his mind and gave him no comfort as he tried to think. A sudden chill ran down his spine, but in this darkness where he felt nothing but emptiness where could it be from? Below him an ominous red glow began to pool around him.

"W-what is this" his fear started to set in as to what it was. It was cold to the touch, it seemed lifeless, and it felt heavy. Dark spots started to consume his vision while he felt as though he were sinking in to the red mass. "I'm sorry... but I-i just" he felt depression setting in on him, memories fading and this darkness sucking away his life. He saw a dim spec of light in the distance, flickering in and out of its luminance. The more he stared at it the better he felt, but if he could only just touch it for a moment. He started to pick himself up but felt that fearful force trying to press him to the ground. Heaviness, and emptiness tried to consume him but he was determined. He started out slowly one paw at a time, forcing ripples into the goo.

Deep red drops flung from his paws with every step until he managed to get himself to the edge of the pool. That feeling of heaviness continued to creep upon him, its area getting more and more massive by the moment, yet still that light grew brighter. It grew as the light did but threatened to suck him back in once more, but this time it would do so for good.

"HUMPHREY RUN" a voice roared from the light. He didn't even hesitate, he didn't even turn back because the light had talked to him 'How did it know my name'. The light grew more as he ran turning into a vast scenery around him that seemed almost too familiar. The darkness behind him could no longer grasp at him and slowly faded away. He looked around seeing familiar trees, and paths. "This is..." he tried to find out where he was but the exact location escaped him. He sat on his haunches atop a large hill overlooking the area.

Everything he saw took his memory back a step. From what he could tell in the sky it was about dusk and he could hear a multitude of howls in the distance, but why was he here? Looking over the area more it clicked "I'm on western territory but where?". He took a while just to look over the area but a gust of wind suddenly whipped past him. He shook off the cold wind but was hit with a wave of scents. "Huh?" he muttered to himself as he looked around. He could tell that the scents weren't all from his pack, some were form the east.

He sniffed the air again and caught the scent of Lilly, Hutch and his friends with an eastern wolf in the mix. "Odd" he said laughing to himself hoping that the peace between them would be safe but realized that Hutch would be there in case. Another scent seemed further away. "Ugh thats fowl" he said sneering the moment he sniffed it". Another scent followed it seeming to snake its way back to the territory, but he couldn't figure out who it was with the horrid smell. He thought deeply for a moment admiring each scent hoping to find where he was, and who it was he was trying to find.

"Well at least the others are okay" he said trying to find the right direction from the hill. "Ah here we go" pointing in the direction closest to the howling rock he started to make his way down the hill. His grey form silent against the grass wondering how he even got to this part f the territory in the first place. "Heh I guess i fell asleep there" he laughed at the thought of him sleeping the day away when he had to find her. He stopped in mid step "her...". His mind raced at the name, even the sunset reminded him of... "KATE".

A scream erupting through the woods caught his attention when he spoke. The sounds of hunt in pursuit was soon to follow. Loud growls, and fearful whimpers were almost entwined with another. He froze with the sounds getting closer now only mere feet away. Suddenly just beyond a tree a cry rang out from a small figure. Its terrified expression seeking refuge from a bloodied shadow. The chase ensued right before him, tearing the delicate grass upon the peaceful hill. Humphrey gasped at the sight only catching a glimpse of the young silver eyed wolf.

**I•I**

"Thats the second time today we almost lost him". The healers den once again alive with motion. Janice stared at their two injured companions, panting slightly from exhaustion. Reba sat back against the den wall looking the over the two sleeping wolves. Both had smears of medicine covering patches in their fur. The aroma of honey filled the small area, masking the scent of blood and easing their pain. Reba felt a bit uneasy seeing the condition of the two wolves. Can-do's scars were deep and he had a broken hind leg.

He luckily passed out from their fight. "But how'd Humphrey even hurt him?" she said curious as to how all this could have happened from an omega let alone Humphrey. Janice looked over to her and quietly shuddered at the thought. He was strong alright, he had been resuscitated twice already but he kept fighting for his life. The medicine was working on both of them but they needed their wounds covered. "Oh wheres Eve?" Reba questioned forgetting where her superior went all of a sudden. Janice thought for a moment "Well right after she helped mix the medicine she got worried about Lilly being alone with Garth". It took some time for the thought to process, Hutch came back alone. Then came Shakey, Salty, and Mooch.

Her eyes went wide in horror at the thought "WAIT Lilly's alone... with Garth?". Janice was a bit more calm than usual at the thought of Eve "She'll be fine Garth wouldn't dare try anything. Reba sneered at the thought and carelessness of her sister "Oh yea, have you forgot... Kate's gone". These words hit Janice at heart, she knew Eve's wrath and what she did at the loss of Kate, but with only Lilly left "We need to get Winston".

**I•I**

The trio sat upon a ledge overlooking the western grounds near the valley. The somber three wondering how their friend and now one of their pack alpha got hurt. "So like what now?" Salty said, hoping for something more than what was said by Eve earlier. "So ideas Shakey?" They were all afraid for Humphrey but there was nothing that they could do for him right now. He sat for a moment and thought "Well... we got all the stuff needed for medicine, and Humphrey and Can-do are gonna be fine". Mooch and Salty listened carefully at this, both realizing that Can-do got hurt sometime after they left to get supplies. "Yea but how'd Can-do get hurt" Mooch spoke first, seeing an alpha down from something was distilling for morale and for food.

Both wolves had their eyes locked onto Shakey hoping the smarter omega would have an answer "I don't know but something isn't right with this whole thing". Mooch was puzzled to what he meant "What whole thing". Shakey paused at this gathering his thoughts and something was definitely not right "Well its about the stampede". He stood up and idly paced around "At about sunset they generally move towards a more sheltered place and not an open valley". Motioning his head towards the valley where the war broke out as the sun had just begun to go down over the horizon.

"So like it could have been a trap?" Salty said still somewhat confused to why this would happen. Still looking in that direction Shakey started walking "Well its possible but I say we go look around to see where they are about now, we don't have much time". They nodded in unison getting up and running towards the setting sun.

**I•I**

He knew his goal, he had to stop the intruder form gaining ground. 'But how crafty was this foe to have eluded Eve' he thought, gaining speed towards the southern part of their territory. He didn't have time to round many alphas and couldn't find many due to the funeral, but his orders were clear. "Are you sure about this Hutch?" a female voice called out to him, barely having the time to catch her breath before rounding several trees.

"It was Eve's orders and I won't turn against them" these words cried out to his fellow alphas, none daring to challenge her words. The wolves kept running knowing that their time was short with the sun starting to set "Okay but where's Can-do, we could use his help". Hutch kept running still seeing his friend in the healers den, he couldn't let his hunting partners incapacitation slow him down "He's been hurt so he's healing for now". An empty silence moved throughout them.

They knew Can-do was strong, but for something to take him down "How'd he get hurt, was it an eastern wolf". "No I believe it was an outsider" he quickly dismissed the thought that the eastern wolves would attack their territory when they were invited to the funeral, but a wolf from the outside of both packs was considered dangerous. They continued their pace with Hutch in the lead 'But for that wolf to boldly go near our camp grounds, I just hope Can-do will recover quickly'.

Even the thought of his name sent a shiver down his spine, where it came from he didn't know but hoped the best for both of his friends. The groups pace increased, their speed being only mocked by the sun dipping into an uncertain horizon. Heading onwards hoping they could find their intruder before it was too late.

**I•I**

"**GET BACK HERE**" he shouted to them again. Seeing them run in that direction for a few minutes now, he didn't have a hard time catching up, but he couldn't seem to get them to notice him. "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GOT HURT, I'M RIGHT HERE**" His frustration grew with every step. They were talking about him without even acknowledging him, but something was amiss.

He slowed his stride to a halt, panting to catch his breath and hopefully his cool. He had to gather his thoughts so he decided to sit in the pathway hoping to find his answer. ' Hutch just ran past me with a few other alphas and none of them recognized me' his thoughts weighed heavy on him. How could this be possible for them just to brush him aside, especially being one of the best alphas in the pack. "ARE THEY IGNORING ME" he growled, even the thought of the other alphas not acknowledging him seemed slim. 'No that can't be it' he tried slowly to calm his anger and think.

"They said that I was injured but... how" taking his paw he felt along his rib cage remembering the dull pain he felt earlier. It was nothing that he couldn't handle but he was okay now, though he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that something wasn't right about this whole situation. "AGH THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE" he yelled to nobody once more striking his paw into the dirt in fury. He had to find someone to help him but who, but this silence and his frustration was getting the best of him. He uttered a fierce growl and lunged at the nearest tree sinking his teeth deep into the dense bark. Fully enraged he tore off the bark of the tree hearing the sound of the once protective wood break and crumble.

Happy with the results he tossed the piece aside and went to bite the tree again around the same area. Time and time again he tore into the tree with increasing vigor and soon the whole side of the once proud pine was gone. He sneered at the sight, proud with his work and turned to see the work that he had done. The moment he turned he knew something was wrong "What the". The stray pieces of wood that he had so proudly spewn across the path were gone "THEY WERE RIGHT HERE I SWEAR".

He quickly turned around again to see the tree triumphantly standing and fully armored once more. Out of the bark of the tree that he had just attacked a small trickle of red started to appear. He took a step back at the sight in awe how such a thing could happen. The reddened spot seemed to grow and from the moment it hit the ground it sapped the life out of the earth. The smell of death and decay grew almost instantly. The forest itself had seemed to move towards him drawn to this deadly phenomenon. The trees snapped and the ground seemed to shake with this sudden shift.

The orange-gold shy now turned a bloody red, the whole woods around him seeming almost decrepit. "What's going on" he said idly backing up and looking about for any chance to run. An ominous wind blew past him ruffling his fur and shaking the trees toward him on every side. They became like hands grasping toward him attempting to tear him apart just like he did to that tree. "h-help" a weak cry came from the surrounding area. His head shot up catching the faint scent of a fellow western wolf, and that voice.

"Candy" he muttered having recognized who it was. In that moment he had forgotten his fear and ran towards her. Much of the path he was on began to twist into dead a lifeless mess. His once beautiful homeland trees garnered and misshapen. The bark on their sides shifting into horrible and grotesque forms, but he kept running towards her. "CANDY HOLD ON" the proud alpha ran as quickly as he could seeing everything shape around him. The beautiful path darkened to an almost blood like taint, those flowers withering and covered in stone-like thorns. 'This can't be happening' it was too much for him to realize as he kept going, leaping over a fallen log and watching it turn into a deep red shell of its former self as he landed. "can-do" her voice was fading and fast, but in this... place. He was getting closer to her, he didn't know how far he had run but he had to help her.

He slowed his pace when he came across an area that looked full of life, sniffing around he caught her scent just behind a healthy looking tree. Behind him the woods had become a grotesque image of its former self with no life left in it. He looked as even the fallen leaves became stone like in appearance. "Candy are you okay" he moved around the tree striding carefully. The spot they were on was secluded from the destruction. Looking around more he saw that the tree he was next to was looming over a n untainted patch of grass with its roots circled around it. Its leaves bursting with vibrant colors though it was clearly not from around here. It was a beautiful sight compared to what he had just experienced.

"ca..." he snapped back into focus of his goals. Thats when he saw her "CANDY". He panicked from what he saw, she was curled into a ball, her fur matted and red, bruises covering her, almost as lifeless as the area he escaped from. She smelled like blood and death, even when she breathed the smell of decay followed. He ran next to her and nudged her side causing her to whimper in pain and his nose felt slightly cool. He regretted his rashness 'Not the best idea but she's still alive'.

"no...more" tears streamed down her eyes when she said these words, stinging those small cuts across her muzzle. He wanted to help her, to reassure her, to bring her back for healing, but he didn't know where to start . "Candy what happened" he shifted his eyes over every bruise and cut she had hoping he wouldn't loose her. "its... cold" she couldn't even open her eyes it hurt too much. He was at a loss for words, but he knew he had to help her somehow. He walked around her and sat down next to her.

He placed a paw on her shoulder and quickly drew it back growling at the sting. Her entire body was cold, frozen to the touch, but she was still alive. Looking at his paw he saw dark spots singeing his fur and extremely cold. He began to feel light headed from looking closer at the spot "What's going on". The unsullied tree that they resided under seemed to fade away and a vast sea of red enveloped them.

'She cannot stop me' a deep voice whispered to him from the decaying ground. He felt remarkably weak and started to fall over 'its...cold'. Not having a moment to try to regain his strength he collapsed next to Candy feeling no warmth left in him 'It was MY birthright' . His eyes started to close having no energy to keep going 'I will bring change'.

**I•I**

"First Humphrey and now him some day this has been" her sarcastic tone covered in worry for her two friends. "Yea Reba I know, and to think Can-do can still kick with that leg" Janice said trying to catch her breath "For a smaller alpha he sure can do alot of damage". A few stray drops of blood stained the soft ground around Can-do's broken leg. Janice didn't get through unscathed from the attempt earlier to re apply some medicine to it. Several small patches of fur missing and a scrape across her muzzle were a testament to his ferocity.

"Even when he's asleep he's angry" she said licking the patches over thankful that they were minor and could be covered. "Heh yea he is Jan, but still its nothing like when Eve hurt her paw". The healers sat there for a moment both of them reminiscing about that incident. Janice started to laugh "It took Winston and eight other alphas just to get her to the den", "Yea and five others just to hold her in place". Despite their dreary situation they were brimming with laughter at old memories.

"That was back when you didn't know how to mix the right stuff Reba" throwing her free paw at her den mate in a charge of judgement. She was almost in tears from how funny it was but remembered Janice's performance as well "Well at least I knew anatomy enough to not go near Eve's teeth". She was at a loss for words , but it was true, not even the team of alphas dared to try that. "The scariest and most painful patient yet" she scoffed in defeat.

Their laughter slowly calmed down to a dull even silence, still hearing the slight movements of the still sleeping wolves. There was still one nagging question on both of their minds though "Reba". Her den mate slowly rose to look at her. "What's gonna happen to the pack now?". Reba put one paw behind her head and thought "Well as far as hierarchy goes Winston and Tony are head alphas". She got up and walked around near the entrance to the den "That being said any of their offspring are eligible to become the alpha leaders, however...".

She stopped and looked around ensuring that it was only them and two sleeping. Seeing nothing outside but the sun setting casting its orange glow on the denning area. She looked back at her partner and carefully whispered "If the packs aren't united soon there may be mutiny". Janice was shocked to say the least, almost feeling her heart skip a beat as she looked around. The mere thought scared both of them. Winston was one of the most sensible leaders that they could think of, but the war with the east and Tony's arrogance could easily befall them. Janice's ears were pined back wondering if more of her allies would suffer the same fate as Kate "I just hope things go better". "Yea... me too".

**I•I**

"HELLO...ANYBODY" Not being one to yell put heavy strain on her soft voice. Her echo's falling on nobody and her efforts becoming less and less hopeful. Her shy mannerisms getting the best of her quickly. "How did I even get here" she to the open snowy skies. Crystalline flakes fell in clusters over the frozen moonlit land. Hill upon hill of illuminated snow shining in a silver white glow.

"Its so pretty" gazing upon the whole area and letting lose a sigh turning her breath into a visible vapor. Everything around her silent and cold. She sat down on the the snowy ground hearing the soft crunch of fresh snow below her. The soft cool breezed by her causing some of the flakes to cling onto her fur. The snow as silver as her fur melted instantly. "I wish Garth were here" inspire of how everything looked being alone was still bothering her more than the nipping cold.

Suddenly the slight wind picked up in velocity. The snow thrown around harshly blurring her sight. A blizzard was before her now and with no shelter she had no hope for survival. She was blown back several feet into a bank of snow. As she tumbled backwards she saw a figure running towards her. "Is someone there" she managed to say with some hope that this was her answer for help. Through the blizzard she could barely see anything. But what she could make out was a something... wolflike in shape. The white and silver snow providing enough light to see that it was grey.

**I•I**

'I've got to wake her up somehow' was the only thought in his head. Garth had been running for nearly an hour by this time and the sun was nearly halfway set. Carrying both Lilly and the leaves proved to be a harder task than he had first thought, almost tripping several times and catching the branches on a tree once to jab him in his mouth. 'As long as she's safe and we're almost there then I'll be fine' his strides evening out and becoming slower catching his breath for a moment. 'but what about dad' even now the thought of his dad scared him. He was an alpha just like his dad, and he had always wanted to be like his dad, but would he still choose her.

"Mmm" a slight whimper escaped her as she shifted in her sleep. Garth froze hearing this, her voice soft and calm even when she slept. Everything became still for him he only found himself there with Lilly. He turned his head to the left to see her sound asleep still hunched over his back. Her scent was just as her name, her fur more brilliant than snow, and her eyes so full of life.

Everything about her was amazing, even the dimming sun did nothing but make her look brighter. In the short time that he had met her she seemed to know how to cheer him up and support him without the need to ask. He truly loved her. He moved his muzzle next to her ear "Lilly I'd choose you". Never during this whole time did he catch another scent. Though so close to them her eyes never seemed so far from life.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" she shouted running at full speed towards Garth. He shot his head towards the yelling having never heard anyone more furious. "EVE" he yelled breaking away from his moment with Lilly. He hadn't had time to react and she was already inches away from him. He tied backing up but was reminded that Lilly was still asleep and he didn't want to risk her getting injured. The snap of her jaws had told him he had made the wrong choice.

Trying to balance Lilly on his back, hold the leaves in his mouth, and fend off Eve was proving too much for him to handle. He tried to move quickly to one side but was cut off by the angry mother. With one quick motion through the panic Eve had managed to get directly under Garth's chin. She bared her fangs and latched them onto his throat seizing him where he stood, any attempt for him to escape at this point would be futile. Eve stood there for a moment, her fangs sharp and buried in his fur.

She was ticked from seeing her only daughter limp across his back but she managed to keep calm somehow. He didn't dare to move or even speak seeing that she would kill him at the chance, panic started to sink in at what would happen to him. The only thought that prevailed was "Lilly". He only managed to say her name hoarsely due to the predator at his throat. He felt her squeeze his neck harder even at the mention at her name.

Every passing moment he felt as though it would be over and he would never get to make Lilly happy. A single tear started to form in his eye as he looked down the path towards the western wolves home. Alpha wolves were supposed to be strong, the backbone of the pack and the leaders, yet here he was about to cry because he couldn't make Lilly an omega happy. 'Lilly I'm sorry' he winced his eyes shut and awaited his certain fate.

She heard his voice again somehow. "Sorry about what" she began to slowly open her eyes with no clue where she was. But the scene in front of her was something from a nightmare. "MOM" her eyes lit up, her mom had Garth in a death-lock squeezing the life out of him where he stood. Eve's attention fell immediately to Lilly completely forgetting the dying wolf in her jaws.

Lilly tried to find her bearings and realized she was on Garth's back. She was surprised he was still standing with Eve at his neck. Garth lowered himself to the ground, Eve gave a low growl unknowing his intentions. Lilly quickly slid off and went to her mothers side. "Mom let him go" she pleaded almost starting to cry. Eve quickly tore away from him only leaving light teeth marks in his skin much to his relief. "Lilly sweetie you're okay" she quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter thankful she was safe.

Garth looked on and dropped the leaves he wanted to talk to her but the moment he took a step Eve turned back to him. Her demeanor changing from worried mother to vicious guardian "Garth If you so much as touch my daughter I will personally drag your lifeless body back to the eastern camp and redecorate your den with your insides". Not even the sound of breathing was heard from either of the minors when she said this. Lilly had always known her mom to be angry, but she had to protect Garth. She quietly padded next to her and laid a paw on her moms shoulder.

Eve quickly turned to meet the eyes of her daughter "Mom it's okay, Garth helped me find medicine for Humphrey, and he even fought off a stranger for me". Garth didn't say a word when Lilly so easily defended him, and knew that she always would. "But... Ruse is" she couldn't finish and merely turned away. Garth walked next to Lilly still afraid of Eve but had to be there for Lilly no matter what. Eve looked at Lilly a bit longer when she said this, her mouth hung agape. "RUSE...dead" her tone in clear shock. Lilly couldn't even nod, her only way of affirming a yes were her constant tears. Eve looked around for a moment and sniffed. The scent of death and decay wafted past her, assuming it was Ruse. She also smelled the scent she had caught from earlier, this lone wolf was crafty, but Garth had thwarted his attempt as her only daughter.

"Mom, there's... something else" she looked at Garth blushing the whole way and seeing him smile back. Eve looked suspiciously at the two "Yes dear what is it". "Well...um...I" she panicked at every word hoping to find the right course "He...we..uh". He had to step up and face his fears of her sooner or later "Mam". Eve shot a look at him that turned his blood cold, but what he said earlier he meant it. "I...asked Lilly t-to", "To...what". Her look becoming more and more stern she wanted to figure out what they were hiding.

Both wolves had failed to say what their hearts truly wanted, but Lilly had an idea. She walked up to Garth and sat next to him. This alone calmed him enough to clear his head. Lilly was usually more timid, but she felt bolder when she sat near him and decided to take a chance. She placed her paw into his and waited. Eve looked on and each passing moment the thought grew on her. "Lilly, Garth do you mean you two-", "Yes mom, please" she on the verge of tears tried to reconcile with her mom.

Eve had remembered earlier how Garth had said he fell in love with an omega. "We need to get back to your father" Eve said idly looking away from them and staring down the path to their dens. Garth looked onward as well and let go of Lilly's paw. He picked up the leaves and gave Lilly a smile that she gladly returned. They all stared on and started running for soon it would be more dangerous when the sun had fully set.

**I•I**

"Why do I keep seeing this" the heavy scent of that death wafted around the field to him seemed unusually familiar. Bodies of fellow wolves around him, mangled and decaying in the mist of the morning. Some missing limbs, but all the wolves were those he had known before. Shock overtook him and he starting to fall over. Strength left him in waves seeing this devastation, his breath was short and it pained him to smell what loomed just beyond his sight.

Screams of terror ran rampant around him and managed to reach him from the blood soaked plane. One in particular caught his attention, that caring voice he had known to love "Mom". With renewed determination he ran through the field and into his homeland. The bodies gored around him made him feel sick, but he was too focused to be nauseous. 'I remember when this all happened' he got closer to what he remembered was his old den. It was well hidden under a fallen solid oak tree and nestled between heavy rocks. The foliage covering it was just for added protection and there was only one way out. 'Mom told me not to go out then but I didn't listen' he ran past several more fallen wolves barely noticing their final cries and their dying breaths.

Nothing could stand in his way because she was all that he had, he couldn't loose it again. There it was close to their southern border, but far away from true danger. "Its just behind this hill" he said to himself even more fiercely determined to find her. Sure enough he was right, his hidden home lay just in front of him. 'I've gotta get her, I have to...' his fist thought was to run in and find her, but his heart sank when he saw heavy red stains on the wood.

The cries for help had vanished, replaced with a small whimper. His whole body fell to the ground in sorrow, he had come this far but he still had no answer. The mist carried with it a scent of foul blood and decay. His vision blurred from his sorrow he tried to howl but couldn't find the strength or reason. 'Why did this happen' he lay his head on the ground hearing the soft cries from inside the den. The feeling of emptiness found him once more "All I remember from that day was the smell of death".

**I•I**

They had been running for a while now and with little light left they found what they were looking for. "Orders sir" silent talk slipped among them, his alphas were getting anxious to jump at the opportunity. He knew they had to be more patient with the situation "We have to flank them, June, Snow stay here and wait, the rest follow me and lets make this quick". Their movement was all the cooperation he needed. They crouched and moved slowly around the area.

The alpha team moved with grace and stealth to take down their prey, but now they were dealing with strangers. Not a word was breathed among the strangers which was odd because of the smell of them suggested that they were intruding on the borders uninvited. Hutch stood by and gave the signal for he alphas to jump in. They pounced with each landing on a target in perfect coordination. "Hutch we got them, but...", "But what".

Hutch ran over to inspect the foes hopefully to interrogate them. They were bruised, gashes along their sides but still breathing. "Sir these three were hurt long before we got here it seems" one of the alphas said confused as to how the attack on their territory went unnoticed. Hutch had to think for a moment but one of the wolves started to cough, all of the alphas focused on her. Her face contorted with pain and bruises covering her body she tried to speak "Tony...I'm sorry". "Tony" He thought trying to piece all of the parts together. Tony was their alpha leader, but if these three wolves were here then. "We need to bring them with us" he said calmly, not making a rash decision before ha had an answer.

A low growl came right next to him "What, Hutch they are Eastern wolves, they are the enemy". Hutch didn't even bother to look at the wolf next to him "Garth, the eastern leader's son is here, and he helped us so I doubt Tony would wage war at this time, but these three wolves need help and have a testimony so we need them". The others merely looked on and had to agree war would certainly come if something wasn't done. They had started to try their best to carry the three with them on their journey before it became fully dark.

**I•I**

They had been sitting there for a while now watching the area and trying to find a way to unite their ways. The answer lay in front of them, but would it be right to assume the impossible? The sun was finally at the last phase of its departure for the day. Wolves busy finding places for themselves to rest and helping their temporary allies find suitable shelter for the night.

"I still can't believe what you're suggesting" Tony said staring into space hoping for another way to end this separation. Winston sighed "Tony" he looked him straight in the eye "I've lost Kate and there is no other way to unite the packs under our laws, It cannot be done any other way". Tony thought for a moment, he felt solely responsible for the loss of Kate, and he truly wanted both packs to be at peace, but he had no way of doing that without going against their laws. "I don't think-", "DAD" her voice tore through the grounds and right to him.

Their conversation seemed so distant to him now hearing her voice again "LILLY". Her bright expression was always a joy to him, and now she was back. He got up and ran towards her with all his might leaving Tony sitting behind. "Dad we're back" she sounded happier now than she did before. "Whos w-... Oh hello Garth" he quickly caught on to his presence there. "Hello sir" he said respectfully bowing as a custom. Tony saw Garth in the distance and picked himself up and walked towards him "Son where have you been". He was concerned for his absence, but was happy to have him back. "We were helping find some medicine for Humphrey, and Eve delivered it to the healers den so we could talk to you" he tried to compose himself to say what was on his mind. Tony was curious about what Garth wanted to say, his mannerisms seemed more nervous than usual for an alpha "Oh really, and what would you talk about thats so important"

**I•I**

There it was again, the sound getting closer but he couldn't force his eyes open. The pain that he felt he had no idea of where it started nor where it ended, but he had a dull sensation in his head. Why couldn't he remember how this all happened nor where he was. Then suddenly the sound stopped, it sounded too close for him to be comfortable.

Twitching his ears in every direction he could find no source of the sound before. All he heard was the tip of his ear moving dirt around on the ground. He could feel his heart beating faster in fearful anticipation to what was to come. With one last effort he slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but an orange light casting itself on the ground. He felt relieved but empty, as if something were missing now that he could never retrieve. He tried moving around but felt weak, and heavy. 'Come on you can do this Humphrey' he forced himself to rest on his stomach gaining a better view of where he was.

Turning his head he heard a rustling sound, and it was close by. He turned again only to hear it more, but it was too close. Feeling something was off with him he put a paw on the back of his mane 'whats this stuff'. He now felt some thing on his head that he hadn't noticed before, he pulled at it but it was stuck tight. He tried with a little more effort and pulled off a small leaf 'strange, wonder who stuck leaves there'. He tossed the tiny leaf off but felt more there 'well I'll get them later' he said not feeling bothered in the slightest by their presence.

He pushed himself off of the floor and looked behind him. There was a wolf laying on the ground, smaller than him and slightly wounded. The wold had leaves around his leg, but who was he, he seemed familiar. He sat on the ground and peered through the darkness trying to sort things out "Why can't I remember who he is, or where this is". He tried to think more but the sound of a wolf howling from beyond where he sat caught his attention. "Howling" his eyes narrowed focusing on what that meant to him.

The dream that he had flashed before him, the sound of howling, and her "Agh why can't I remember her name" he hit the ground with his paw causing dust to fly around. But he remembered that voice, it helped him when he was in trouble, so maybe all he had to do was find where the voice came from 'But where to start'. He tried to think back to the dream again, there was a certain hill he stood on in the forrest. "Good a place as any I think". He stood up again and started walking towards the setting light, never turning back to the darkness of the cave. He set on to find out what his dream tried to tell him.

**: : : : : : :: : : : : :**

*** **Next time on Alpha and Omega: The Week After *****

When you've seen it all before it becomes familiar

When you've lived it all before it becomes life

When you've dreamed it all does it become real

("How did something like that get past us?")

**Alpha and Omega: The Week After**

*** {Imagination Rarely Yearns} ***

* * *

><p><strong>Okay took longer than I thought but worth it. I think, anyone think it was worth the wait? W...was that a yes in the background? I believe so. Anyways we're halfway through the story so that meand 5 chaps left for stuff. The chaps will get longer form now on. So I hope you read, review, ask q's and vote for the next stories. Also comming soon is my Crossover story so Read it sometime K? plz? thx.<strong>

**Hope you liked this installment of Alpha and Omega: The Week After**


	6. Imagination Rarely Yearns

**Well well well... We meet again! seriously i haven't updated this story in a while so its... yea had it coming. I'm starting to get more done with the story, and have like 4 other stories to do. No worries tho this story should be updated by early next month for the next chapter. Finding the time to write one story at a time... not for me. I need like 4-9. Seriously I'm makin more stuff. Moving on here we go. (Disclaimer: I do not own any character in Alpha and Omega (With the exception of the exceptional O/C's Themz b minz or elz))**

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha and Omega : The Week After<strong>

**:Chapter 6 Imagination Rarely Yearns:**

It was nearing night quickly as the lone wolf trekked silently through the forrest. The slight breeze, the rustle of leaves and chirping insects were all the company he could want. So many things weighed heavily on his still hurting mind. But in his focus there was only one goal.

"I need to get to that hill" he muttered to himself. "But where is it". Every path he looked down was nearly the same, but still familiar to him. He had to think of something, but when he tried to think it just hurt more.

He shook his head causing the leaves to jostle slightly. "Ugh, I don't know where these came from, but they're startin to bother me now". He sat near a tall oak tree and lifted his paw towards his head. "AGH" the moment he made contact with the top of his head it caused an immediate pain response.

"That's no good, I got-ug" he stopped and bent over throwing up in the process. Warm chunks of liquid flew out of his mouth as his body convulsed. What lasted mere seconds seemed like hours for him in his pained state.

After a moment he started to gather himself, coughing and feeling a slightly dulled pain in his chest. "What was that" he muttered seeing deep brownish spots staining the ground.

Curious he placed his paw on his abdomen. He winced slightly feeling a small bump there. He knew then and there something was terribly wrong.

"I need to go see...who was it". His mind raced causing him to shut his eyes in pain. For the life of him he couldn't remember the name. It was there, he knew the face, or did he?

A moment later he felt a dryness in his throat and a burning in his lungs. His whole body felt warm. He held his tongue out and started to pant heavily.

"w-wat" he gulped "water...need water now" he said through his breaths. Dehydration was taking over him, and nobody was around to help.

"Wheres water... need-" getting himself up from his ordeal he started to walk forward. "I...need" he had to find water, but couldn't remember where it was.

'humphrey'

His focus on his well being completely dropped. He heard a voice and he knew he did this time. Turning in every direction to find the source he saw a flash of light to the just ahead of him.

He had felt this before, calm, peace, happiness when he heard this voice, he had to be sure this time. "Who are you" he cried out still facing the light.

He continued facing the area that the flash had appeared from but heard no response. He sighed and closed his eyes "I wish you were here".

'star'

Once again he opened his eyes and looked around. "Star, what star I don't see a..." before he could finish speaking he saw a star in the sky. Small and barely noticeable but the only star as far as he could see.

Its subtle presence gave him warmth when he looked at it. More and more he felt better and before he knew it he was walking in its direction.

"That star, I remember" pressing on his walk quickened, he never removed his eyes from it. "I named it after her" he tore down the path feeling no pain where he once felt it in full. "I...that stars name" he chased after the star heading north in their territory with only a vision of a dream to hold on to.

"I named that star Lilly"

**I•I**

Three figures had been moving through the forest for some time now. A slow and even pace was more suited to them as one of their members was winded quickly.

"Guys we're almost there" Shakey motioned to them urging them to go the last part of their journey. "Just over the ridge and we can start looking" he was eager to find clues as to what had happened.

Salty was almost as eager, but had to keep close to one lagging wolf "Dude, Mooch come on".

Mooch barely managed to make it over the cliff from exhaustion, trying to stay as close as he could "I'm" *huff* "Trying". Being the tail end of the group he had a hard time catching up.

"Shakey go on ahead, we'll catch up in a sec" Salty called out pausing for Mooch to catch up.

Shakey was too excited to even turn back and began to pace around the area. Without even a a silent nod he began his search.

'I know there was something wrong with the whole stampede, but what was it' Shakey walked around on the grassy plain of the valley. It was silent since their fight had ended, and nobody was there.

'The alphas are off duty, just like the last times the stampede took place' He took note of both times this happened. 'As unusual as two stampedes were we have the whole area to search'.

He looked around towards the sides of the valley first. Nothing out of place, nothing unnoticeable, but there had to be something there.

Shakey sat down along the ridge of the valley scratching his head over a few facts 'Both times a stampede took place we had the leaders families there'.

"Sakey you find anything yet" Salty yelled out from the ledge of the valley.

"Well not yet, but hopefully before we run out of daylight" He wasn't too sure about his theory, so he didn't want to voice anything without hard evidence.

Time was running out for them, the little sunlight that loomed over their valley waned even as he tried to find something.

"Well like, what do you think happened" Salty walked around to Shakey and sat down. His shadow loomed over the smaller grey wolf while his eyes scanned the area.

Shakey began to tell him what he thought "The caribou were in the eastern part of the valley, but not on the eastern territory". Pointing towards the edge of their valley he continued "They came from there, but the eastern wolves were closer to the western pack".

"With the eastern wolve-W...what are you doing" Shakey was caught off guard when he saw Salty rolling on the ground and pawing at the air. "I'm trying to make up a feel of the-" "WERE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION" Shakey yelled furiously cutting him off.

Salty rolled beck onto his feet and looked around, slightly shocked at the sudden outburst "Yeah, but like... why did the caribou run back to the heard and then back over here"

"What" Shakey turned back wondering what Salty was talking about.

"Yea, remember the caribou ran away from the eastern wolves, and then right back at them, they don't get scared and run back like that".

Shakey's head darted in every direction. It was true that they didn't run in two directions as per their instinct. "They were herded back" he spoke softly looking towards the entrance of the valley "They were rounded there and herded into us".

"So like it was planned" Salty tilted and scratched his head.

Shakey couldn't believe it "How did something like that get past us". The attack once possible, but with the time of day the caribou would have been in the heart of the valley. With no other solutions it had to be an attempt to wipe them out. "But who would want to-"

"GUYS" Mooch yelled to them. They looked and saw his form slowly coming over the hill. He huffed as he trotted towards them clearly exhausted.

"Mooch you okay" Shakey asked seeing Mooch almost fall over.

"Y...Yeah" he had gotten close enough to them to finally stop. Panting he sat down and something rolled off his back.

Curious the two other wolves looked at him, Shakey got up and moved closer "Mooch what's that".

Mooch had a wide smile on his muzzle "I found some food, want a bite". Turning his head he pointed to the ground.

Shakey looked at Mooch and sighed "Seriously...We're here to find out why the stampedes happened... this is no time for food".

A low grumbling sound from Mooch told Shakey he was wrong. "See Shakey" Mooch stood up and pointed to his chest "This belly doesn't lie".

Shakey shook his head "Well just make it quick, we're gonna look around for a little while longer then head back"

"No problem" Mooch turned and licked his chops ready to devour his meal. On the ground lay what he had lagged behind and found. 'I may be an omega, but sometimes even I get lucky' He looked over his meal and rubbed his paws.

He picked up the small unfortunate creature he managed to fond and opened his mouth wide. D Mooch through his hunger failed to see his prey waking up.

Opening one eye the small water-foul regathered his thoughts 'gotta get to the others and...oh dear, this won't end well'.

Before Mooch had the chance to sink his teeth into the bird he felt like he was being choked.

The small bird had managed to lodge part of himself in Mooch's throat, flailing, attempting to choke the wolf until he was freed. His goal was to survive and warn his new friends, being eaten wasn't an option "I'll have you know I won't go down without a fight".

Mooch began to suffocate, turning purple and dry heaving. His hope for an easy lunch, and maybe any food was hanging in the balance. But he couldn't even yell for help.

"Mooch, are you okay". Through his suffocation Mooch managed to hear the voice of Salty.

The tall grey wolf casually strode up to the rather strange site of a purple wolf and a yellow blur. Sitting mere feet away from the quarrel he rather amused at this turn of events "Dude, did your lunch go sour".

"Ung-Aggga...aaa" Mooch fell over with his prey still lodged in his mouth.

"Ugh I'm covered in spit" the bird wiggled its way out of the jaws of death and started shaking itself dry. Doing his best he dried himself and looked down to Mooch "Awfully sorry about that, but we must catch up to Eve".

Salty looked at the two and laughed "Mooch, next time you may want to chew before it comes back to life".

"Marcel its about time you got up, we mustn't keep them waiting" Paddy waddled over to his fallen friend seeing him twitching on the ground. He sighed and lifted up the gooses neck "We're going to run late if you keep sleeping".

Marcel shook his head, it hurt but he was up again "Paddy what are you doing, we must find Eve and tell her of what happened"

Shakey had finished his observation of the valley and was finally ready to go back and report what he saw. When he got close to where he left Mooch he was shocked. "MOOCH" He ran to the downed wolf seeing Salty talking with two seemingly upset birds.

He walked up to Mooch and placed a paw on his side, thankfully he was breathing, though slightly blue "Salty what happened to Mooch, and who are they".

"Oh...that" Salty looked up from his previous conversation "Mooch's lunch came back up alive". Salty pointed at the yellow bird "And he says that he has a message for Eve".

Shakey stared bewildered at the whole notion that the former prey animals had asked about their leader. He scratched his head and thought of a way to work things out "Well, if you need to see Eve then tell us why".

A moment of awkward silence swept past them. Paddy sighed and waddled over to to Shakey "Well we're in a bit of a hurry, but our escort... Candy was-"

Marcel stepped in front of Paddy and took over the conversation "Our escort this one wolf, Candy, she was... well we had to run from a rather hungry wolf"

"CANDY". All of their eyes fell on the long thought downed wolf. Mooch coughed and spat several feathers out while he steadily got on his feet.

"Mooch" Shakey nearly jumped when he saw his friend get up "You okay"

"Yea, cept my lunch turned out to be a fighter" Mooch said in dismay looking at the ground.

Paddy glanced over to the wolf that nearly made a meal of him "Be that as it may, we must hurry, that wolf is trouble, and Candy... well lets hurry and get Eve".

Shakey realized the severity of the situation. Their leadership was attacked before, and now other wolves were being picked off. This was no accident, he had witnesses to a kidnapping, he had evidence for a near coup. The problem was now in the heart of their territory.

"We'd be glad to help you there, if what you say is true then we have to protect our pack". With that Shakey pointed in the direction of their dens and began to walk.

Salty got up and went along with him. Marcel and Paddy with a silent nod took to the sky. Then Mooch "Wait up guys" got up and chased after them.

**I•I**

The pack den grounds was alive with fear and hoping for a quick resolution. The outcome of their peace was at hand and looking even more bleak now than it had mere moments ago.

Wolves stared from the outskirts of the small grassy area outside of their leaders den. All too terrified of what could happen with the two main families in their last attempt to unite.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT GARTH I FORBID IT, ITS AGAINST PACK LAW" Tony growled, low and in a defensive stance.

Garth seemed to back down a bit "But dad I-". He saw the look in his fathers eyes and knew he was serious. Garth had never seen the alpha wolf this angry before.

"I said no" Tony shouted back. "And you" he turned his growls toward Winston. "This is YOUR fault"

Winston growled at his so thought friend "My fault". Winston knew he had to remain calm to get his point across. He had to wait for the right time, he needed backup.

"YES your fault" Tony rebutted. "My son will not unite our packs, With An OMEGA" He yelled without care or regard to who was there.

"Don't talk about Lilly like that" Garth felt himself becoming angrier. He turned to see the teary eyed wolf next to her father, remembering earlier had chosen Lilly above the law of their social status.

Tony growled even louder "Don't you dare tell me what to do". He moved closer to Garth who stood his ground ready to defend himself in a moments notice.

"Tony, thats enough" Winston had moved to get a closer point of attack incase things got too much to handle.

"Don't tell me how to discipline my son" Tony snapped back.

Garth stood his ground. He knew there'd be risks with all of this, but he had to defend Lilly. "Dad" he spoke calmly "I don't care that she's an omega and that I'm an alpha".

Garth knew that he would be slightly embarrassed by what he was going to say next, but for her it was worth it. "I learned so much from her, and I gradually fell in love with her, its because of her I can howl"

Tony was outraged. He had never even thought of his son as a traitor to his kind. Alphas an Omegas could be part of a pack but thats it. "Garth, as the leader of the eastern wolves...". They all knew what was coming "I here by forb-"

"Now Tony, why don't we think this over for a moment". A familiar voice echoed past the quarreling wolves. Tony turned to see who it was, but one wolf in particular was glad for the interruption.

"Mom" Lilly looked up from her tears to the smiling tan wolf.

"Lilly its alright dear, I'll handle this". Eve casually walked up to Tony, completely disregarding his stance.

"Is there a problem Tony" she said sarcastically.

"Yes there is a problem, My son fell in love with your daughter" Tony growled back at Eve.

Eve however continued her approach. She kept the smile on her face and stopped mere inches away from the stubborn wolf. "Tony" she looked at him unaffected by his twisted glare "If there is a problem with that then why don't we have a little chat".

"A chat huh" he lowered his shoulders. "What kind of chat" he raised his head and lifted a brow. He had known Eve to to be vicious, but a lone chat with her.

"Why yes a little chat, just you and me, juuust on the other side of that tree" Eve pointed to a rather large tree just outside the den area. She got close to tony and whispered something inaudible to the rest of the group "Just you and me, and a few missing limbs from other wolves that have upset my daughter".

Tony's head shot up though Eve continued to smile. He backed up just a step and sat down "Well...I...never-mind". As upset as he was about the situation with Garth trying to take down Eve was too much even for him.

"Um... dad" Lilly waved her paw in front of the stunned wolf attempting to snap him back to reality.

Winston shook his head refocussing on their primary problem "Oh, right... well lets get to business". Turning to Tony he sighed and began "Tony this is the only way I can think of to unite our packs".

Tony felt himself about to growl, but reminded himself he was surrounded, and then there was Eve. He sighed nodded allowing winston to continue.

"I've also seen Garth take a good stand in leadership and protect at a moments notice" Winston added. "He also has shown great prowess in protecting Lilly" Looking down to his daughter he had never seen her happier.

Eve walked around Tony and moved towards Garth "I can say honestly that he has".

Garth smiled, he was glad that Eve wasn't trying to kill him this time, and happy that things were looking to the better.

"So... Tony... Is there anything you'd like to say about this" Winston was silently hoping that Tony would agree. For far too long the law of their social class was had devastated them.

"Well..." Tony was deep in thought. On one paw he had the law of the pack and his pack to think about, not even Eve could stand against that. But on the other paw she probably could, he was responsible for their daughters death, and through their union the whole of the pack would prosper.

He just had to be sure "Garth here, Now".

As brave as he was Garth hesitated but still walked towards his father. "Son, is this true" Tony was hesitant as well to agree to the terms, but he had no choice.

Garth had made his choice and Lilly was it "Yes".

Tony knew there was no helping it "Alright, I'll approve of this".

"GARTH" Lilly ran towards him at full force toppling the pair over.

"Oh thats good, now then, now to figure out when" Eve moved over to Garth and Lilly excited about her daughters new venture.

"Mom... can we do that... now" Lilly innocently spoke up getting back up from her awkward tackle.

"Now" Garth asked nervously that he might have to do things a bit too quickly. But after looking into Lilly's eyes he knew he'd e alright.

"Well... most of the wolves from our pack are here now" Eve looked around and saw the pack staring curiously at the commotion. "And... Tony you have your escorts here as witness so yes"

"Well then as far as that all we need is for you two to agree to this" Winston eyed the both of them. While it had been true that he wanted a better alternative, the only hope that they had now was in the two of them. "The choice is yours, and know that we will help you" Winston got up and walked over to Eve, awaiting their decision.

Lilly turned from her parents to lock eyes with Garth. Every thing in her life up until this point was overshadowed. But just in front of her was the the wolf she fell in love with. She had been shy and timid before, but being with him she learned to be brave. "Garth" she paused, hoping that what he said earlier weren't just empty words.

Garth had felt the same. He had lost so much before he met her. Everything around her seemed brighter, and in her eyes he could see the stars. Everything about Lilly was perfect. "Lilly, I would love to be your mate" he nearly choked at the last words, but soon found that even saying this comforted him.

"Well that settles it" Eve walked over to the pair "We have the ceremony here and now". Eve got up and started walking towards their den "Garth and Lilly I need to see you for a moment".

**I•I**

Hutch and his team had gotten back from their scouting mission. Traveling along the quickest path to their dens with little light was no easy task. The injured wolves that they carried needed tending to "We're back, we need to get them to the healers den and warn Tony".

He had a plan, but had to enforce basic safety rules "June, Snow I want you two to accompany them, and ensure that a fight doesn't break out". The wolves nodded in unison taking off to the den as quickly as they could. Another wolf approached him carrying the injured wolf they found awake "Understood, what about Can-do".

Can-do was likely to cause trouble for them as a whole. His temper flared without warning, so he had to be contained "Do whatever it takes, to keep them from tearing each other apart".

This was a matter of urgency. They couldn't make heads or tails of who would do this "Hutch, Sir, what do we do after this".

Hutch turned back to look at the wolves. They were in bad condition, and this didn't look like the work of a solo wolf "We need to get this to the leaders and they will want us on full alert".

After giving the order the team dispersed leaving Hutch to go get the heads of the pack. It was close by, but it had to be done for the safety of their pack.

Hutch tore down the dirt path and into the clearing of their dens. The orange of the crowning sun had finally set upon them, and with them unaware of the intruder it could be even worse.

'Just gotta find them...Aha' "EVE, ITS AN EMERGENCY, We..." Hutch slowed down seeing what was going on around him. All manner of wolves from their pack had gathered in a circle.

Several wolves he didn't know were standing next to Tony the Eastern wolves alpha leader. Winston and Eve were glaring at him as if to tell him to be silent. Garth and Lilly were at the center, but paused to look in his direction.

"HUTCH" Eve shouted, breaking the silence of the area. "What's the meaning of this, were in the middle of a ceremony.

Hutch felt slightly embarrassed, he couldn't place his paw on what the ceremony was 'Looks like a...oh, but she's a...'. He shook the thought off "Eve, mam this is an emergency".

Eve growled, bothered by such a thing at this time "This had better be good"

Hutch got a bit scared, but had to relay this information "Well, we picked up these three wolves that said they were with Tony".

"What, three wolves, what happened" Tony started to panic when he said three, but he had four wolves.

"They were three alphas, one male, two female, they were badly injured and we think...there might be a pack of invaders" With his word spilling out Hutch sat down and awaited instruction.

The ceremony was ruined with commotion. "Three wolves, there were supposed to be four there" Tony blurted this out half crazed about what may have happened to Rei.

Hutch only shook his head. Not even taking the time to think about what might have happened Tony took off full force in the direction he had left his alphas.

Garth knew what he had meant. He had to help Rei, but he had an obligation to Lilly. The latter had to wait for a little while longer "Lilly I need to help my dad". She simply nodded, he look in her eyes wasn't that of hurt, but of concern. "Dad hold on" Garth soon after took off.

**I•I**

"Finally found the place" Humphrey jogged along the side of a nearby tree. The hill he had seen in his dream stood right in front of him. It was about the time he had seen too. Not cloudy, touched by the last drops of sunlight with the moon on the rise.

A gently breeze blowing past him. Everything was here "But wheres Lilly". The pain that he felt earlier had been long since gone, but he still felt a deep sorrow and emptiness.

He still didn't know where it came from "Ah well, at least I still have Lilly". Shrugging his shoulders he made his way to the top of the hill. It wasn't tough to climb, it was wet and grassy. Every step was cool to the touch and quite comforting to his paws from him walking here.

Making it to the top he sat down and looked around. He could see everything he saw before, the valley far away, one of their waterfalls, even the top of their dens.

"This is nice, haven't been here in a while" he idly scratched the top of his head, shaking the leaves and making a few stray pieces fall on the wet ground.

Another cool wind blew by him, but this time it carried howls along with it "Aha, almost time". Each part of the howl was different and he couldn't make heads of tails of weather it was of a warning or a joyous occasion. "Ha, too many wolves off key, too bad Lilly isn't there to give them a lesson or two" laughing and watching the woods for any sign of movement Humphrey waited so see if his dream would play out.

Moments later a few sharp whines came from beyond the borderline of trees. Humphrey lowered himself to the ground wanting to see what would happen next.

Just beyond the shadows came what he had silently feared. Two figures burst from just behind a nearby tree. One much larger chasing a small and helpless one.

Its sheer state of panic clear to Humphrey, so he had to make his move. He may be an omega, but he was the best at what he did.

Before he knew it the two ran up the hill. A mass of deep red fur was chasing the small black and white figure with striking silver eyes.

**: : : : : : :**

*** **Next time on Alpha and Omega: The week after *****

If you come to the realization of the truth will it change you

If your sorrow persists will you be able to see tomorrow

If the road you take will lead you to light will you accept it

("Garth I doubt even you could take him down")

**Alpha and Omega: The Week After**

*** {The Lasting Sorrow} ***

* * *

><p><strong>Well well well. I have returned to this story. Been along time since the last update and... yea...yea...yeahhhhh. I will try to keep an update on this, but know that this story has only 4 chapters left! I know. But there will be a sequel. I'm gonna make the sequel easier to read... so yea. It involves things... and I leave it at that. Anyways if you read this please consider posting a review. Those help me keep in touch with the stories. Vote if you get a chance. That is great for getting a story out quick. Any questions, comments, concerns, send me a P.M.. I honestly don't know if I needed two periods for a sentence closer in the last sentence but we're here now. Till next time I'm back with this story and many others to come DLW.<strong>


	7. The Lasting Sorrow

**WOW It's about time to wipe the dust off of this story and pick up where I left off. Anywho getting back to things, I want to thank all who have read, those who reviewed.** **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Alpha and Omega. Except for the O/C's, I need more O/C puns.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha and Omega : The Week After<strong>

**:Chapter 7 The Lasting Sorrow:**

A burnished glimpse sun set befell the silent hill. The moon in the horizon mingled and danced with the stars now befitting to sparkle in the sky.

A calm air carried howl across the lands but nobody would bother to listen to their sorrows here.

Humphrey had borne witness to a large shadow chasing what appeared as a pup. He could tell there was a sense of panic and urgency in the smaller one's strides, as if pleading for anyone to help his cause.

He watched on as he saw the pup scramble up the hill facing back at his own danger. Black and white fur, each hair standing on end in a display of terror. His paws a blur in a panicked attempt to synchronize each step. In just one moment Humphrey could tell that this was no chase for fun.

The other that ran mere inches away from the pup seemed fiercely determined. In the sunset's light the greater wolf's rust like fur set in as more of a deep red color. With each step the wolf came closer to it's prey, literally tearing loose dirt behind him in a spectacle of sheer ferocity.

There were no other wolves around to help aside from him. No alphas were there to draw the chase to its end. No betas to bear their fangs and rush off the intruder. Just one omega as a glimpse of hope to keep the peace, just Humphrey, and he had to move fast.

Though in his mind he was afraid of what would happen to him, in his heart he knew that he had to at least try to stop this.

Humphrey lowered himself on the angled slope, tickling his underbelly with wet grass and shaking the bandages on his head in preparation for what would hopefully be considered as a rescue attempt.

"Uh… what do I do?" he mumbled under his breath and looked around for anything of use. He had little time to form any kind of plan that would be effective and they were getting closer.

He stood on the slope of the hill and the closest thing to him was a line of trees in any direction. The densest of which was facing to his north "Heh, I guess that's all I've got for now."

He focused ahead and saw the duo heading straight for him. His motions went unnoticed and he took a deep breath "Here goes nothing."

"Okay, gotta time this just right." Humphrey continued to set his sights on the pair only a second away. He nodded his head and counted and counted out his plan.

"One." The frightened pup ran as fast as he could. He looked as though he was starting to tire from the ordeal.

"Two." Humphrey dug his claws into the ground; feeling the long passed rain, and the soft blades of grass under each of his paws. He was ready, just a moment longer and he could sort this out.

"Three!" They were just where he needed them to be now. Humphrey used what force he could muster and launched himself down the hill.

The red wolf nearly had the pup's tail into his jaws, but neither noticed a swift moving figure in the air just ahead.

The two never saw it coming, Humphrey landed just in front of the pup and in one swift motion lunged forward.

The black and white wolf had been looking over his shoulder in terror at what fate would soon befall him.

The one behind him was about to snap his jaws and finally bring the chase into an end, but in an instant his head was turned and his body lifted to an unfamiliar height.

The pup yelped and flailed his limbs in protest and fear. He didn't know what was going on but he had to escape.

The red wolf had been momentarily confused, the pup had taken a turn that he hadn't accounted for. By the time his mind caught up to him he saw a grey figure clamping onto the smaller wolf's neck.

Humphrey quickly turned hitting the large red wolf with the tip of his slender grey tail. He sunk his claws into the ground and ran kicking up loose grass and dirt into the face of the attacker.

He heard a feral growl behind him and teeth snapping wildly in search for anything to bite down on. Out of the corner of his eye Humphrey saw the wolf frantically rubbing his eyes with the back of his paws.

"That'll buy me some time, not much though." He had to get out of there, he had to get to the trees.

The pup in his maw had started whimpering and struggling, but he was determined to help at whatever cost.

By the time Humphrey had gotten about halfway to the trees he heard another growl more terrifying than the last. He didn't want to look back, he couldn't risk having his rescue go awry. But curiosity hit him and he regrettably looked back.

The wolf he had managed to steal away the pup from had recovered. His eyes deep crimson, yearning for blood and vengeance. His motions almost blurred into the setting sun and his fangs turned solely towards them.

Humphrey's heart skipped a beat and he turned back. He had the pup's life to worry about and his own tail to keep "If I could get there I can think of something better than just running."

With the pup swaying from his jaws he had forgotten why he even came out to this place to begin with. He had only the vision of a dream, a dream where he was on a hill.

His answers would have to wait "What did I get myself into?"

He continued his stride across the field, running behind the first few trees in the woods. He couldn't stop now, lives were on the line.

'Wait, something's wrong.'

He dared not look back again or he could run into something. It wasn't what he felt; the burning in his legs, and the dull ache in his head.

It was something that he couldn't pick up.

He no longer heard the thunderous roar of the blood crazed wolf, nor the terror of his growls. From the way he saw the mysterious wolf run, Humphrey knew should have been caught by now.

Humphrey shook his head 'No, I've got to find help.'

He had to ignore it, safety was his priority. He stood no chance against another wolf, but maybe Winston could.

With the pup still dangling from his teeth he ran towards the heart of their territory hoping his allies would find him before anyone else.

**I•I**

"I've got to get him back." Tony repeated this over and over in his mind as he tore across the western grounds. He had made a promise to Rei and he intended on keeping it no matter what.

He ran down a darkened path remembering where he had left his group before. He didn't have time to ask them what happened, nor worry about their safety. They were in the hands of the best healers in the West, he could only hope they weren't too bad off.

"DAD WAIT!"

"Huh?" Tony slowed down looking over his shoulder and questioned who was behind him. He didn't ask for help, he just ran. He looked down the path to see two flashes of green bobbing up and down at a fast pace.

"Dad." Garth shouted again quickly catching up. He had been following Tony closely, knowing the urgency of the situation.

Tony raised a brow and questioned him "Garth what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your new mate?"

"Well," he said nervously as he walked near his father "Yea, but that can wait until I get back."

Tony growled a little at the statement and cautiously walked around Garth slowly circling him. "Look son, you need to get back there with her, I can handle this."

Garth was a little apprehensive about Tony's movements. He had never had his father act this way around him for no apparent reason. He had to know what was going on.

He had to make an excuse "Lilly agreed that we-"

Tony snapped his jaws silencing him in an instant "That's not the point." He continued to walk around his son looking for the slightest clue as to what to tell him.

"You've got to go back don't leave her behind," Tony stopped just in front of Garth's nose and continued with his speech "Trust me, don't make the same mistake I did."

Garth sat there with his nose pointed at the ground. While he didn't want to leave Lilly he also couldn't stand by idly knowing that another member of their pack was in trouble.

They both sighed as a calm silence met them.

Tony looked around and turned to where he was headed before. Shaking his head, though having no other choice he sighed "Alright come on."

Garth stood and nodded, he didn't want to disappoint either his father or Lilly. Just as Tony took off he followed hearing something like 'backup' muttered from his father.

**I•I**

"Come on Mooch, it's not that far!" Shakey called back from down the path.

"Yea, for you it isn't" Mooch stopped to catch his breath for the second time since they ran back.

It had become dark out now and they were nearing their dens. They carried with them very disturbing news and a few new friends.

Marcel and Paddy flew slightly overhead landing every now and then to catch their breath and wait for Mooch to catch up.

Marcel waddled to "So what happened to our grey friend and miss Kate?"

Shakey stopped dead in his tracks "Kate?"

He had remembered that Humphrey was laying down in the healers den, but what did it have to do with Kate, and what was with the howling earlier?

"Yes, Kate," Paddy waddled beside him, raising several feathers in a quote like fashion "Humphrey's 'girlfriend'."

"Hmm." Shakey put his paws to his head and thought, "Where did I see her?"

Thinking back, he remembered the last time he saw her, walking off into the valley. "I don't know anything about what happened to her," He shook his head in reply "But Eve would probably know."

He always knew Humphrey had it out for her, and from the way he looked before when he brought Kate back he wasn't surprised.

"Ah yes, Eve," Paddy said casually "Well we never had the chance to talk to her properly, but she was very upset."

Shakey rolled his eyes at the idea of Eve getting mad. 'Wouldn't be the first time' He thought, continuing his pace toward their den.

"So, what do we do about Humphrey?" Salty asked, striding next to him.

"There's nothing we can do but hope he pulls through." Shakey said back, saddened at the state his friend was in.

Paddy, shocked by the statement, waddled beside Salty. "Something happened to Humphrey?" He asked hurriedly.

"Yeah," Mooch spoke up "We don't know what, but he was in the healers den last time we saw him."

"Then let us pay him a visit." Marcel said as he walked ahead of them.

The trio couldn't agree more, they had all grown up with Humphrey. They couldn't stand to wait around and do nothing, even after they had gathered what was needed.

Each with a new found smile, and an excuse that would hopefully fly by Eve, the wolves carried on back to their home with the birds following closely.

**I•I**

"Um, Mom, Dad?" Lilly asked shyly, trying once again to gain the attention of at least one of her parents.

The crowd around the dens had dissipated, leaving only Lilly, her parents and Hutch in the clearing, huddled together in a circle. Eve and Winston were talking with Hutch about what just happened.

"Are you sure Hutch?" Eve asked in a angry tone.

"Y-yes mam, I'm sure of it." Hutch stammered out "It was a lone wolf."

"So it was an intruder." Winston growled.

"It couldn't have been an eastern wolf." Hutch said "They wouldn't attack their own."

He knew that the leaders were on to something, but with the death of their daughter it wouldn't be easy for them to focus. This is where he had to step up.

Winston and Eve stared at each other for a moment. They had dealt with threats before, but none of them ever came at a time like this.

Barely a moment passed before Winston had his decision ready. "Alright Hutch," He began "I want you to take a scouting group and-"

He stopped for a moment when he felt something tap him on his shoulder. He turned to see the small white paw of his daughter resting there, and In the dark he caught a sliver of her covered lavender eyes.

"Dad?" she asked weakly, finally getting his attention.

Winston hadn't seen Lilly like this in a while. She seemed, depressed, when she was usually just shy. From all that just happened, he could understand.

"Yes dear?" He said calmly.

"I-"

"Lilly, what's wrong?" He asked, feeling a deep concern for her.

Almost feeling herself on the verge of tears she faced away from her family. "I want to go help Garth." She said weakly.

Lilly sat there in a heap of despair. She knew her parents wouldn't let her out of their sight after all of this happened, but she couldn't stand being away from Garth like this. In the short time she met him, she knew they were meant for something more.

"Hutch, go with her."

"Huh?" Lilly looked up after hearing the voice of her mother. She saw Eve sitting just across from her with a warm smile on her face. Lilly, was at a loss for words.

"Yes Mam." Hutch replied and bowed toward his leaders.

Seeing that her parents would support her she did the only thing she could think of. She ran up to her mom and hugged her as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Thank you mom." she said, as Eve hugged her back.

She then turned to Winston and with the same enthusiasm she hugged him as well "Thanks dad."

Winston and Eve smiled, they knew that Lilly would do her best. Their daughter would work alongside Garth to help keep the peace of both packs. They couldn't say no.

As Winston released Lilly from their hug he nodded to Hutch.

Hutch got the idea and took a few steps away. "Lets go." He said. He would have to watch over Lilly which would be no easy task, but he was to prove himself as loyal to Winston if nothing else.

With time running out, Lilly followed behind Hutch as they dashed off in the direction she saw Tony and Garth run.

With the two out of sight Winston turned back to Eve, there was something still on his mind about what happened.

"Eve, do you think Humphrey's okay?" He asked somberly.

Though she was still deep in thought, she tried to grasp the question. "I think," She began "Garth, would be just fine for her."

"No, not that." Winston said. He knew from her tone that she didn't understand what he was talking about.

Realizing that she was off track Eve shook her head. She hadn't seen Humphrey in a while, except to help with medical issues that she caused. From what she saw, she couldn't stand to see him like that, it was her fault.

Winston knew something was wrong. Eve didn't usually feel this guilty about attacking someone, even if it were someone she knew, but Humphrey was different. Humphrey, was as close to family as any wolf could get.

With her guilt hanging in the balance Winston thought of a way to help her ease her mind "Let's pay him a visit then."

**I•I**

Humphrey had made it through a good ways into the woods. It was one of the darker parts of the Western woods. Every tree seemed, eerie and twisted in appearance, but he wasn't here for that.

He jogged by several fallen trees, thinking about some of the events that weighed heavy on his mind.

'Who was that,'He asked himself 'Why were they-' He stopped feeling a sudden and dull pain in his forehead.

'Ugh where are these headaches coming from?'

Through his pain, Humphrey picked up a muffled noise, and it was close.

'Is it him?' He thought, feeling that pain firing in his head once more as he turned his head toward the direction of the sound.

It was dark, too dark for him to see well, and he heard it again, it was right under him.

He looked down and froze. The noise was coming from something he was holding in his mouth.

In a fit of panic he spat it out, hearing a dull thud and a small whimper.

He looked over the object he spit out, carefully looking over it. From what he could tell it was a silver ball of fur, it was shaking.

Humphrey realized what it was, the small puppy he found earlier.

The pups eyes shot open, gleaming in the night and taking in everything they could. The first thing he saw was Humphrey staring back at him.

Worried about his safety Humphrey took a step forward, hoping that he wasn't hurt too badly.

"NO," Rei shouted, covering his face with his paws and trying to hide.

Humphrey stopped just before could reach the terrified wolf, he wanted to help but he didn't want the pup to run away in fear.

"Oh, sorry." Humphrey said cautiously "Forgot you were just hanging there."

Despite his efforts to be friendly, the pup still continued to cringe and cower.

Humphrey decided to play along with the pups actions to appeal to him.

"What's your name?" He asked in a childish voice.

"R-rei." He said back shyly, looking in any direction he could for a quick escape.

Seeing that the pup needed more coaxing that he would be fine Humphrey sat and pointed towards the sky. "Ray, as in ray of sunshine?" He said mockingly.

The pup peered up and saw Humphrey striking a pose. He inwardly laughed a little."No," He said, taking his paws away from his eyes and waving around "it's spelled R E I."

"Weird." Humphrey placed his paws back down, feeling a dull ache again. He couldn't focus on that now, he had to ensure Rei he was there to help.

"Well, I'm Humphrey." He said "And I'm, uh-"

For some reason he couldn't remember why he was here, or how he even got to this part of the woods. He could only remember someone, aside from Rei, and that he needed to help the pup.

"Thank you for helping me." Humphrey heard the pup shyly speak out "He would have caught me if you weren't around."

'Someone was chasing him?' Humphrey asked himself. He couldn't remember a chase, but he guessed that's why he was here. When he tried to think back he felt a sharper pain throb from his head, as well as a warm, and tingling sensation run down to his eyebrow.

"Are you okay mister?" Humphrey heard the pup call to him.

"Yea," He said snapping away from the momentary pain. He found that if he didn't think too hard then it didn't hurt as much, but he had to learn what happened to them before.

"So, who was chasing you?" He asked Rei in an attempt to regain some of his lost memory.

"I-i don't know." The pup said fearfully.

'So much for that ide-owwww.' Humphrey felt the pains again but tried to ignore it.

"Do you have a home?" He asked quickly and moved a paw to his head.

"Not really." Rei replied, curling his tail around himself.

Feeling the latent part of his headache gone he gave himself a simple thought. Since someone was chasing Rei, and Humphrey was the only one that knew about him, he could have the pup follow him.

"Alright then, you can stay with me." Humphrey said before he gave the headaches a chance to return.

"B-but he'll get me." Rei cried out. From his encounter the fear he felt still left its mark.

"Don't worry, once we get to my den you'll be fine, nobody goes there" Humphrey picked himself up and scanned the area. It was dark, but he could find his way home, or so he hoped.

"Okay." Rei said back to him. With someone around he felt just a little safer.

Humphrey smiled and walked ahead, believing it was the way he was headed. 'We'll be safe, nobody goes there," He thought while trying to map out where he could take them 'Well nobody, except... Lilly.'

**I•I**

"They were definitely here." Tony called over to his son.

Tony and Garth had finally run to the spot where the Eastern alphas were last seen.

They had sniffed out the area and Tony knew it hadn't been long since Rei had gone missing.

"What do you think happened?" Garth asked.

Tony paused for a moment to gather what he could from the situation. Tufts of hair lay scattered about, spatters of blood stained the dirt, and several claw marks were left deep in the trees.

"They fought here." He said, carefully making his deduction. Everything pointed to a struggle, he could tell what wolves were his and which weren't.

Garth looked on and tried to piece some of the evidence together himself, but it was harder fro him to tell from the slew of scents covering the area.

"What if there were several of them?" He asked.

"No, I checked the area," Tony said with confidence "I only smelled one, all the others were western pack wolves."

Garth took a whiff of the area again, he could smell that Hutch was here before, and he also caught the scent trails that picked up from several of his pack members. Getting the scent of one that smelled different, Garth knew that his father, regrettably was right.

"Whoever they were, they're skilled." Tony said, still deep in thought "Garth I doubt even you could take him down."

"Skilled?" Garth thought back to the earlier parts of the day, and the strange occurrences. When the lone wolf attacked him and Lilly, when he found the Western alpha lay slain in the field, and finding out that his pack mates were injured.

'Could they all be related?' He asked himself.

"I'll go find him." Tony said, breaking Garth away from his thoughts. He sniffed around to any feint trail he could get from the missing pup.

"Dad, wait!" Garth stopped him before he could make an irrational decision about how to find the lone wolf.

"Garth, there's no time, what?" Tony spat out, and continued his search.

Garth had a feeling as though he weren't getting the whole picture. "Why would this wolf be after Rei?" He asked curiously.

Tony stopped, just as soon as he caught the scent trail. He rose his head slowly and looked over to Garth.

"Because, he's..." Tony trailed off "He was..."

"Because what?" Garth knew there was something wrong by the way Tony avoided the question.

Tony knew it wouldn't matter if things lingered on. "I'll explain later" He shouted "We have to find him first."

Garth understood the urgency in his fathers voice. "How do you know he's okay?" He asked, feeling as though he may have helped to put an end to the silver eyed pup by wasting time.

Tony a stinging pressure behind these words. "I don't." He said flatly. He knew he couldn't go against his promise, but he had to move quickly.

Retracing his scent trail Tony picked up the last direction Rei had fled to and motioned for Garth to follow "Let's hope we're not too late, we can't afford another war."

With a simple nod from Garth the two took off following the fading trail of the lost pup through the night.

**: : : : : : :**

*** **Next time on Alpha and Omega: The week after *****

Even in the sunlight we seek shelter from its rays

Even in the moonlight we seek security from the unknown

But when darkness surrounds us what do we confide in

("Our packs are dying, and it's all because of that pup")

**Alpha and Omega: The Week After**

*** {**Home?Operation! Observation...**} ***

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry folks the next… 3 chapters will be posted much quicker. I'm going back before I do the next chapter and fixing all the mistakes I can in all of my stories. Also I'm gonna start the writing of the sequel soon. That will be posted by December, so be ready. If you liked this story and have time please post a review. If you want to keep up with the story fav or follow. Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to pass me a P.M... I hope you enjoyed this installment of Alpha and Omega: The Week After. Till Next Time DLW.<strong>


	8. Home? Operation! Observation

**Hello all, DLW here. We're getting to the epic conclusion of this story, with this monster of a chapter and 2 more to go, you won't want to miss it. The sequel starts soon (though I said that like 3 times, it's quickly approaching. The title and the first few chapters are ready to go. Anywho getting back to things, I want to thank all who have read, those who reviewed.** **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Alpha and Omega. Except for the O/C's, cause they're mine, and they're awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha and Omega : The Week After<strong>

**:Chapter 8 Home? Operation! Observation...:**

It had gotten dark in the valley of Jasper. Large trees that once basked under the sun now formed themselves into a canopy of darkness that consumed the twinkling moonlight. Even for those who merely wanted to go home, the dim specs of light under the beautiful moonlit land, were barely enough for them to find their ways back home.

Humphrey and Rei had been walking for some time now, neither of them had wanted to turn back in relative fear of being attacked by the mysterious wolf on their tail. Though he had disappeared since they had gotten into the forrest, Humphrey knew it wouldn't be long until he picked up the tracks.

"So, Rei, where are you from?" Humphrey asked as he tried to navigate the uneasy terrain. He had to keep going, and in the darkness of the forest it was not easy to find each step.

Several times he bumped into things that he would normally just pass by. Rei, however, had no problems trailing behind.

"I.." Rei stuttered as he trotted along "I don't remember".

Humphrey, noticing the saddened tone in the pup's voice, slowed his pace a little. It was hard for him to find his footing anyway, and he still had a headache.

'He doesn't remember?' Humphrey asked himself, as he too had forgotten something important.

He didn't want to upset the pup, but he had to know how to help. "Where's your family?" He asked cautiously, as he heard Rei sat down in the grass next to him.

"I-i don't have a family." He said grimly.

After hearing this, Humphrey found it hard to believe that Rei was out here alone for no reason.

"They're all gone." Said Rei weakly "I'm staying with Mr. Tony now."

"I-i'm so sorry." Humphrey said back. He had no idea that the pup's life was like this. But there was something he mentioned, a name, Tony, something that he had heard before.

"Tony?" Humphrey muttered, thinking back to who that was. It sounded like he was important, there was definitely something familiar about whoever that was.

But much to his dismay, as he thought he felt a sudden dulling pain start to form in is head. Knowing the pain was there, and also one of the answers he sought, Humphrey tried to focus on just the name itself.

"Tony?" He shouted out in pain, grasping his forehead with his paws "Who is he?"

Hearing the hashed tone in Humphrey's voice, Rei cautiously took a step back, ready to run at a moments notice. "He's the Eastern pack leader." He said nervously.

'Eastern pack?' Humphrey thought, by this time he felt as though his head was about to split in two 'There's something I remember about them, about Tony, they did something.'

As Humphrey tried to delve deeper into the memories that he had lost, he began to feel a dizziness setting in.

"Are you okay, Mr?" Rei asked, nervously. This stranger had wanted to help him, but he couldn't risk being attacked again.

"Huh?" Humphrey quickly darted his head in Rei's direction as he breathed heavily. He didn't want anyone to worry about him, let alone cause himself a lot of pain.

"Yeah, I guess." He said flatly and removed his paw away from his head as the pain subsided. Upon lifting his paw, Humphrey noticed something odd, the padded part of his paw that he held on his head felt slightly cool, as if he had just stepped into the shallow waters of a lake.

While Humphrey took a moment to regain his composure, he heard the pup frantically looking in every direction. Though he wanted to examine what he had on his paw, getting the pup back safely was a top priority.

Just before Humphrey could get a word in to see if he was alright, Rei turned and ran to his side. "Did you hear that?" He whispered, hoping that not only was he not overly cautious to the point of insanity, but also that they would be moving to a safer location soon.

"Hear what?" Humphrey asked. He was shocked that the pup moved this quickly, but he had no idea of why, or what he may have heard.

But instead of a response, Humphrey saw Rei tremble in fear.

Humphrey, not wanting to stick around and find out if it was just paranoia, or their assailant, slowly stood up. He didn't want to frighten himself as well as Rei any further.

He perked up his ears, hearing the slight shift in the leaves that sat atop his head, and carefully listened.

The forest lay still, the moon was dying and he could hear his own and Rei's breathing in irregular patterns. There was something else, it was feint, but it was there.

Suddenly aware of potential danger close by, Humphrey leaned down to Rei's ear.

"Rei," He whispered "We have to go."

He nodded, though still terrified from the experience and arose without a second thought.

Practically inching away, the two paced, step by grueling step. Under the guise of the dark, neither wolf made a sound. All they heard was their breathing, and the occasional scratch of leaves that tapped against Humphrey's ears.

'Not much farther.' Humphrey said through his teeth. He only said this to boost his confidence, and not cause concern. But he didn't know where home was exactly.

Bringing the thought to the forefront of his mind, he cringed in the pain that every memory brought him. While being plagued by the migraine, he heard something snap.

Out of fear, he forgot his train of thoughts and looked down. Two things that he feared would happen finally did. A slim beam of moonlight encased where his paw lay, and just beneath that, a small twig.

He silently yelled at himself for not being careful, and as soon as he lifted his paw, he saw Rei turning his head down the pathway that they came from, and he perked up his own ears.

That's when they both heard it, a series of footsteps following behind them. It could only mean one thing.

"Run!" Humphrey yelled, causing both of them to panic and head deeper into the forest.

He didn't need to yell twice as Rei was quickly beside him and managed to keep up. Not a moment to soon, Humphrey glanced just behind him. He could make out the figure of a large wolf, and it was heading towards them.

**I•I**

As the night grew in strength, Lilly and Hutch were desperately trying to find Garth and Tony's tracks.

"Hutch?" Lilly asked, continuing her effort to keep up with the alpha "How far do you think they went?"

Though Hutch continued his pace, he could hear Lilly faintly talking to him. Fearing that he may have been running to quickly, Hutch skidded to an abrupt halt; he almost fell over from the sheer force it took him to stop, and by sheer will power alone the only thing that flew was a cloud of dust that lingered around him.

As he stopped down one of the off-shoot paths that made their travel easy he turned to see what Lilly was trying to ask him.

Just as he was about to speak, Lilly, who wasn't able to stop in time, slammed into his shoulder.

"Lilly!" Hutch shouted in surprise to the sudden mishap. He had barely flinched as Lilly fell to the ground, but in any case that she may have hurt herself, Hutch had to be there for her.

"Ow." She cried out softly.

"Are you alright?" Hutch asked, walking to her side.

Not wanting to be looked after like a pup, Lilly stood up and quickly shook loose bits of dirt out of her fur. "I'm okay." She said, hesitant to make eye contact with Hutch to show her embarrassment.

Hutch looked at her questioningly, attempting to judge whether or not she were alright just by her words alone. He watched as Lilly idly fidgeted with her paws, and looked for any excuse to deflect the attention away from her.

Instead of asking if she were okay, Hutch wanted her to not worry about the situation. "They got a good start on us." He called back to her "But we should catch up with them soon."

It was hard enough for them to run due to the moon dimming behind the clouds, but Hutch was able to keep up with the scent. He had to be both diligent, and confident in his abilities, for both his and Lilly's sakes.

Seeing Lilly wag her tail a little, Hutch knew he made the right choice in words. If they were ever going to unite their pack with the Eastern wolves, Lilly would be the only one able to complete that bond.

Hutch once again faced back towards where the scent trail had gone. "Let's go." He said to Lilly, and began walking away.

Lilly, feeling better about her mishap, proceeded to follow Hutch.

She walked a few steps towards him and heard a low muffled sound behind her. Curious as to what it was, Lilly glanced back down the path.

"Hutch!" She shrieked in surprise.

Hearing her voice, Hutch immediately turned to face her, he knew something was wrong. "Lilly, what's wrong?" He asked, worried that he may have caused her to run for too long, or that she was hurt from earlier.

Lilly pointed just to where they had come from. "I thought I saw something over there." She said softly.

"What was it?" He asked, sensing her apprehension as to what had happened.

"I don't know," Lilly shook her head in defense "It was fast."

Following where she pointed all he could see were trees. Seeing nothing that could be a threat, Hutch sighed in relief "It may have just been, a squirrel."

At the mention of a squirrel, Lilly furiously shook her head. "No," She waved her paws and then raised them to imitate the size of the creature she thought she saw "It was big."

"Big?" Hutch repeated, gaining a nod from Lilly.

'If she's saying it was a large animal then It couldn't be our prey, they wouldn't dare set foot here' Hutch thought. He pondered as to the identity of this mystery being 'Since that can't be it, it'd have to be another wolf.'

When he had come to this conclusion, a very scary thought came upon him 'What if it's not one of ours?'

Knowing that he may have come upon the invader, he had to take the opportunity to pursue this foe. "Follow me." He called to Lilly, he couldn't leave her behind, and he couldn't tell her to go back. There was no other option that he could easily take to ensure her safety other than taking her with him.

Not even getting a chance to question his thoughts, Lilly watched as Hutch ran down the path once more.

"Wait up!" She yelled out after seeing him make it almost halfway out of sight. She was tired from her running earlier; she wasn't used to it, she wasn't an alpha.

Peering down the road and seeing Hutch frozen in place, Lilly silently breathed a sigh of relief; she couldn't keep running forever, even if it meant helping Garth.

'I'm glad he stopped,' Lilly said to herself 'There's no way I could keep up with him.'

While still heading towards Hutch, Lilly noticed something odd. Hutch hadn't so much as moved, he didn't even bother turning to see if she were catching up.

"Hutch?" Lilly called to him in her small and sweet voice, she had to find out what was going on, why he seemed to be in a shock of panic.

Getting no response, Lilly walked closer and closer to him until she was only a few feet behind him.

Then, and there she understood why Hutch hadn't moved.

Standing only a few feet away was a wolf that neither of them had seen before. Under the darkness of the night, Lilly could see faint shades of light brown and cream fur that ran from his muzzle to his chest; the strange, proudly wearing a spiky brown mane with yellow tinged eyes, silently gazed at them.

But what had gotten their attention wasn't the appearance of the wolf, but the shape and form of their friend that he carried on his back.

"Candy!" Lilly shouted, recognizing her immediately.

They both had known Candy as a part of their pack, but neither of them could imagine that this stranger would be of any help to her.

"Put her down!" Hutch growled in hopes that he could intimidate his opponent.

The wolf looked back at them and gave them both a halfhearted smirk. "I'd be more than happy too." He said sarcastically and roughly slid Candy off of his back. Shaking loose bits of fur from himself he continued "This trash wouldn't be enough anyway," He pointed down towards Candy and heard a low growl coming from Hutch; inwardly smiling at his accomplishment, he set his eyes on Lilly "Now this ivory little lady-"

Knowing where he was going with this Hutch cut him off. "Back off."He threatened, and bore his fangs to show he was serious.

"Hey, hey now," He took a step back and placed a paw on Candy's throat. Seeing the horror and shock on their faces, he smiled and continued his display of ferocity. "Careful what you say," He then slowly applied pressure and dug the tip of his claws into her neck, forcing Candy to elicit a low and pained whimper "White and Red don't go very well together."

Seeing no way to easily get Candy and Lilly away without the loss of a life, Hutch abandoned his fighting stance. He looked on as the wolf smiled and started shaking Candy, taunting them, and showing them that he was still in charge.

"You monster." Hutch growled "What do you want?"

There was a momentary silence and the wolf simply chuckled at the statement. "What I want?" He said, placing his free paw on his chin, silently mocking them while thought of the terms of their negotiation.

Lilly and Hutch awaited nervously for his answer. For what seemed like hours, the wolf tapped his claws on Candy. Lilly was upset that she and Hutch couldn't do a thing for their pack-mate, she was at the mercy, no the wiles of a maddened wolf.

Looking down on Candy and feeling empowered by his actions, the crazed alpha began a triumphant laugh. "Ha, I'm doing you all a favor." He shouted and sank his claws deeper into Candy's neck.

Showing that he wouldn't take no for an answer, Hutch stopped growling altogether.

The wolf smiled and flashed his fangs at them. "Now just hand over the girl, and I'll be on my way." He demanded.

Hearing this Hutch turned to face Lilly. She was cowering behind him, trying to make herself unnoticeable and was on the verge of tears.

Gritting his teeth Hutch had to make a decision that he hoped would be for the best.

"I-," He said shakily. He had sworn to protect the pack, but in this situation, he could only truly protect Lilly. "I won't let you lay a paw on her!" He shouted towards the stranger.

The stranger stared at them in unbelief. "Tch, fine." He said sardonically and lifted his paw from Candy "I tried to make things easier on you."

Since his plan was getting nowhere he walked strait towards them, stepping lightly on Candy to mock them again.

'Lilly, get behind me.' Hutch whispered behind him. Hearing the slight shuffling put his fears of her being attacked at rest, he could win this.

The stranger continued his slow approach toward them. "But noooo, you had to choose the hard way," As he got close to Hutch he readied himself for an attack "I'm not the only one looking for white wolves though."

'White wolves?' Hutch had no idea of what the stranger was babbling on about, but he had a duty to protect Lilly.

"It was hard enough squeezin' what I needed out of this other 'alpha'," At this the stranger yawned as if to say that he were far superior to his opponent "If he had just cooperated, he could have just walked away."

Lilly, overhearing what he was saying, thought back to what had gone on earlier. She felt her heart skip a beat when she realized whom he may be talking about. "Ruse." She said weakly.

"Ruse?" Hutch said, knowing the name well. One of their alphas, that he had overheard from Eve, was killed.

Seeing their apprehension to the mention of one of their own, the stranger grinned and positioned himself to pounce. "Whoever he was, he went out crying" He laughed.

Hutch, understanding what kind of wolf he was up against, lowered himself to an attack stance. This wolf was a menace to their pack, he had to be stopped, for their sakes and his fallen comrade.

Not a word was shed between them after that. Not a sound was heard among them other than Hutch's growling and the intruders laughing. Hutch, drew in a deep breath, and in the flash of an eye, he leapt towards the smiling wolf.

**I•I**

It was late at night in the healers den when Can-do finally began to awaken.

Lazily opening his eye to the relative darkness of the small den, Can-do had finally started to awaken.

"Ugh-wha?" He said groggily, having been asleep for hours in recovery had taken its toll on him.

"Where am I?" He asked without thought, or seeing anyone that could give him his answer.

Still feeling tired, though wanting answers and getting none, Can-do began to stand up.

His efforts were met with a sharp pain in his left hind leg. The phantom pain was so intense that he howled and barked in a pitch that even he didn't think he could achieve.

After falling back down to the dirt, and getting a grip of himself from the pain, he knew he was in trouble. He couldn't move his leg because of a pain searing it like fire; he couldn't see very well in the dark, so he couldn't see what kind of condition he was in, he was at the mercy of whomever was there.

"H-hello!" He said hesitantly "Anyone?"

While trying to ignore his situation, he heard breathing come from all around him, but he couldn't tell who.

He took a whiff of the air around him and he could immediately tell he was there in a den of wolves. This thought alone put him somewhat at ease, for the last thing he remembered was that he was on their territory.

Relieved at the thought, he continued his silent investigation. From what he could smell the most prominent scent other than the wolves were all sorts of herbs from their homeland.

'Healers den, huh?'

Recognizing that he was here he felt better, being here meant his wounds were being treated, even if he didn't particularly like the treatment.

Knowing he was in good hands he was curious as to who else was there with him. Can-do sniffed around the area, taking in the scent of each wolf that lay asleep in the den. He couldn't recognize the sent of any of the wolves in his pack, but they did smell familiar.

"Can-do?" He heard a voice call to him, one that he recognized well enough.

"Janice?" He replied.

He could hear her light footsteps tapping on the ground as she made her way towards him. He wondered how she had managed to find her way towards him, until he saw a faint glow of light behind her.

"Good to see you're finally up," She said cheerfully and sat next to him, looking over his various scratches and cringing at one in particular "How's the leg?"

From the tone in her voice, Can-do was concerned things weren't as good as he initially thought.

"Hurts a lot." He said, wincing as he felt her gently tap his side with her paw.

"Don't worry," She said reassuringly "It'll heal in a few weeks."

Can-do rolled his eyes at this, he was an alpha, he enjoyed his position in the pack; having time off to heal wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear.

As Janice continued her check-up on him, he still had a lingering question for her. "Who are they?" He asked, tilting his nose to the unknown wolves.

"Oh, them?" Janice answered as she was still indulged in her work "Some of Tony's alphas."

"Eastern wolves?" He whispered to himself. He had no idea of why they would be here, why they would be on his territory, why they would be asleep knowing what they did to Kate.

He was furious, they shouldn't be here, he couldn't let them stay.

Can-do grunted in pain as he tried to stand, but was quickly stopped by Janice.

"Can-do," She whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping wolves "You need to rest."

Hearing that she was trying to stop him Can-do growled "I'll rest after I pay them back!"

Again he tried to struggle and make his attempt to attack the wolves a reality.

"Can-do." He heard his name once more, but this time it wasn't Janice "You'll do no such thing."

Both wolves turned their heads to a familiar sight. Walking into the mouth of the den was Winston and Eve.

Hearing the voice of his superior, Can-do conceded and laid back down. "Yes, sir." He said, not wanting to step out of line, but still feeling as thought the Eastern wolves deserved payment for their actions.

The alpha pair walked carefully and sat next to their wounded member, Winston was the first to speak "Now what happened here?"

Believing that he was referring to her, Janice grimaced and whispered to him.

"We were working on Humphrey, and he just disappeared." She said somberly, she didn't know what they would say, even worse what they might do knowing that their patient was missing.

"Disappeared?" She heard all three wolves ask her at once.

Overhearing the commotion, Reba peered out of one of the few small rooms they had in the den.

"Yeah," She said, catching their attention and continuing with her side of the story "We got him back once, but now we have no idea of where he is."

Janice nodded in response and continued the story "We tried to find him, but Tony's group came in and we didn't get a chance to tell anyone."

Taking a moment to think of a solution, Winston turned to his mate. "Eve-" He said quietly.

"I know dear," She replied, placing her paw on his shoulder "I know."

"I'll be outside." Winston said and proceeded to walk out of the den.

"Janice, Reba." Eve called to them both, hearing the clicking of their claws draw near with in seconds. The two sat near her and awaited instructions.

"I'll need you to watch over Can-do and the others while I'm gone, alright?" She asked.

"Yes, mam!" The two said as loud as they could without waking the others.

"Can-do," She turned to him next "You're to rest, and not to attack our guests, understood?"

"Yes, mam." He said quickly, he didn't want to get on her bad side at any time.

Taking into account her ideas, Eve faced away and walked outside to meet Winston.

A lot had been on her mind, but now with Lilly's absence, and the disappearance of Humphrey, it was time for her to voice her concerns.

She walked away from the group in the den, careful as to not disturb the wolves still laying asleep on the den floor. She took her time to reach the exit, and when she did she was welcomed by a breath of the cool nights air, and the familiar sight of her mate.

"Winston." She called to him and walked beside him, he had been deep in thought about what was happening.

Knowing that he had a lot on his mind, Eve walked beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Winston, honey," She cooed softly, nuzzling his chin with her nose "What's wrong?"

She knew what was going on with him, but always loved to talk things over with him.

After a moment Winston shook his head. "Eve," He said sorrowfully "This was our last chance."

Taking in what he had spoken, Eve quickly recalled their state of being, Kate was gone. "We still have a promise to keep." She replied heavily.

Winston felt a chill run down his back from what she had spoken. He didn't want to say it, but she was right.

"Eve, hun, I need you to check on Lilly," From how he felt, Winston couldn't even bring himself to meet Eve's eyes "I'll go get Humphrey."

Not wanting to make him more upset than he already was she simply complied. "Alright." She said, nuzzling the side of his neck.

She rose to her feet and started walking into the forest. Just before she got to the edge she paused for a moment without looking back and thought of what she wanted to do given the situation.

"We have to talk when we get back," Eve said flatly, and slowly disappeared behind a row of trees "If I find Tony, I'll be dragging him here whether he wants to or not, he's part of this mess too."

Though she wanted to stand more on the subject, she was sure that Winston would fulfill her wish of bringing Tony along.

As she was about to begin running down the path, she heard flapping in the distance. Eve stood still for a moment, she knew of birds passing through and nesting in their lands, but this sounded bigger than normal.

"Eve!" She heard from just above her.

Recognizing the voice, she turned her head to the canopy and the moonless sky, catching the whereabouts of the voice.

"Ah, hello you two." She said, as Marcel and Paddy came into view.

They landed just in front of her with Marcel breathing heavily from constantly flying. Paddy, on the other hand, kept his pace and waddled beside her.

Flicking his yellow feathers, he took in a heavy breath himself for what he was about to say. "Madam," He said calmly "We have urgent news."

"Paddy, please." Marcel wheezed out, he still hadn't fully recovered.

Eve sighed, she had something more important to do.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry." She said, and continued her stride, the three of them could wait.

Just then, it clicked in her mind. "Where's Candy?" She turned to ask them.

Paddy began to speak, but the still tired goose held out his feathers to silence him. "She was, being attacked, by another, wolf." Marcel said in-between his intakes of breath.

"What!" Eve screamed.

Paddy shook his head in dismay that she was told so harshly, but it still didn't change the situation.

Seeing Marcel still try to catch his breath, Paddy continued "Shortly after you left, she was confronted by another wolf."

Eve took a moment to take this all in, she remembered what happened to Tony's wolves, and what Hutch had told her earlier. The thing that scared her the most was the fact that Lilly was out there facing a potential danger that she might not get away from.

"Mam?" Paddy looked on with Eve deep in silence.

Eve snapped out of her thought, she had to act fast or the intruder could be long gone by now. She looked forward to where Hutch and Lilly had gone and started walking. "Can you two follow me?" She called to the two grounded birds, for she needed an eye in the sky, and they were the two for the job.

Paddy caught on quickly and spread his wings "We'll be right above you."

Silently thanking them, Eve sprinted after the scent trail of Hutch and Lilly. She had little time to wast, and even less time to spare if she were to alert Hutch and get to Candy in time.

Paddy had just lifted himself off the ground and began to gain altitude. He twisted his head around to see Marcel lagging behind. "Keep up will you?" He smirked.

"Paddy, Please!" Marcel huffed out "I was just keeping an eye out for our friends."

Paddy, realizing what he was saying looked down. "Ah yes those three," He said as he soared over the few trees concealing the trio of wolves "I hope our friends down there got to where they were going."

"Are you sure about this Shakey?" Mooch asked, still unsure of whether or not getting in Eve's way was the right thing to do.

Shakey nodded in response, though still dreading the reality of the situation. "Yes, we have to talk to them." He said, though he shivered at the thought.

"Remember the last time Eve wanted to be left alone?" Salty followed up.

Shakey placed his paw on his chin and thought back to when that was. "You mean when we were playing 'Berry Ball', and you hit it too far?"

"Oh yea," Mooch laughed "Eve almost had your tail for that one."

Each of them remembered a part of what happened that day and they all broke out laughing. Mooch almost fell over while holding his sides while Salty was almost on the verge of tears.

After a moment of hysteria, they all began to calm down.

"This is different," Shakey said, calming himself "Humphrey's in trouble."

"Besides, I think Eve left." He pointed towards where Eve had been, and instead of seeing them both, he only saw Winston. He was sitting at the edge of the healers den and looked to be on the verge of moving somewhere.

"Now's our chance." Shakey said with each of them nodding in agreement.

Winston sighed heavily and began to walk away. There was so much going on throughout their pack that he couldn't focus on anything clearly, but getting Humphrey back was his main priority.

He looked up at the empty sky and breathed deeply. "What do I tell him?" He said mournfully.

Just beyond him, he heard several pairs of footsteps approach quickly. Immediately he narrowed his eyes in to get a better glimpse of who it was.

"Winston, Sir!" He heard in a familiar voice.

After hearing the pitch and tone of the voice he knew who it was, one of his own. "Ah, Humphrey's friends." He greeted them happily, ensuring that they wouldn't feel alienated by their rank.

"Salty, Mooch, and Shakey." He addressed them as he always did. Winston prided himself in being their leader and knowing who each individual member was when he had the time.

The three smiled and sat in front of him for their mock audience.

"We need to talk with you for a moment." Shakey said hastily.

Winston shook his head and sighed. "It'll have to wait." He told them, though he didn't particularly enjoy when he had to avoid a conversation with one of his members.

The three sat in despair, they understood that Winston was busy, but if they weren't heard then he may never know the truth.

Shakey knew the message he had to give him, and he had to tell it no matter what. "Sir, please," He pleaded "It's important."

Winston, feeling inwardly terrible for knowing what was going on, took a deep breath. He wanted to tell them no again, but they had the right to make their case known. "Alright, but make it quick." He said sternly.

"What happened at the valley," Shakey began, recalling his investigation "I don't think it was an accident."

Curious as to what Shakey meant, Winston raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Several days ago, there was a stampede." Mooch interrupted.

"I know," Winston said, cutting him off "Tony's alphas started it."

"Yeah," Salty said, getting them all to focus on him "They were herding it in one direction, but the caribou came back."

While Winston thought it was rude for them to interrupt him, he understood their point. "That is unusual." He said, focusing on their words.

Still not feeling as though his point had gotten across well enough, Shakey spoke up again "Sir, it happened twice."

Taking notice of the recurrence of the stampedes Winston knew something else was going on. With the stampede going in two directions, there had to be someone else there to start it, but who.

"I'll look into it," Winston said heavily, earning a smile from the three "But for now I've got to find Humphrey."

He had already been there too long, and with a missing and injured wolf, time was of the essence.

The three looked at him questioningly. "Wasn't Humphrey in the healers den?" Mooch asked.

Winston barely had the focus to acknowledge their question, but he managed to hear Humphrey's name and filled in the blanks. "He was here earlier, but he went missing some time ago apparently." He remarked and began to trot towards the outskirts of the den area.

By the time any of them knew it Winston had escaped their sight, leaving them to be with their thoughts

They sat in a half circle and exchange glances while trying to think of what to say.

"Humphrey's missing?" Salty was the first to ask.

"He was hurt badly, he couldn't have recovered." Mooch replied.

"Guys, I think we should help him." Shakey said.

The three looked towards where Winston had gone to and sighed in unison. There's no way that any of them could keep up that quickly with their leader, but that wasn't going to stop them from following him.

Slowly but surely, all three began walking in his tracks to follow him to what remained of the night.

**I•I**

Lilly cowered in fear, backing herself into a nearby tree. She couldn't believe what had happened. Standing tall, and victorious, was the wolf that had just beaten Hutch in battle. It happened so fast, and now it was just her against him.

The wolf loomed over Hutch, cackling wildly over his easy victory. "Was that all?" He said with a devious grin "I didn't even get a chance to interrogate you."

Just before him, Hutch lay on the ground, out of breath, and sore from the attack. The numerous bites and scratches that he suffered from battle were a testament to the intents of the intruder. Though many of his wounds were hidden by the by his thick coat, he could still feel blood seeping out from several of his cuts to mat his fur.

"Hutch!" Lilly whispered in shock. She always had someone to help her fight her battles, be it Kate, her parents, and even the other alphas sometimes. But now she was staring into the face of a danger that threatened not only her, but her pack as a whole as well.

Hutch, feeling the intense pain wracking his body from the assault, only had one goal in mind. He had sworn to uphold and protect the members of this pack since he became Winston's beta.

"L-lilly, run-" Hutch said, coughing and sputtering out the words.

"Aww shut it," The victorious alpha growled, slamming his paw into the side of Hutch's head causing him to grunt in pain "You were barely a challenge anyway."

"As much as I'd love to play chase now I don't have the time." Satisfied with the results of his battle he knew he had a mission to complete.

"Now where was I," He said menacingly and locked his eyes with Lilly "Ah yes."

Lilly looked on in fear as the wolf, triumphant in his fight, walked towards her; he rubbed in the severity of the situation by taking his first few steps on Hutch while chuckling lightly.

He savored the moment by slowly pacing towards Lilly, knowing with every step he could instill fear in her heart even more.

Finally, making it within just inches away from the frozen wolf he grinned. "You and I are going on a little trip." He said, causing Lilly to hold her paws in front of her eyes in terror, she was too afraid to move, let alone put up a fight.

"No!" she shouted and trembled, she was helpless to do anything. Hutch was down, Candy couldn't run, Kate was gone; it was only her, and Garth was too far ahead to hear her cry for help.

Enjoying the sight of the cowering wolf before him he inwardly laughed, he was having too much fun.

Just as he was about to pry open his fangs to attack Lilly, his ears caught the sound of something nearby. The bushes rustled and though he couldn't see what it was, surely it had to be someone to help his target.

Not wanting to toss caution to the wind, the stranger leapt back, landing effortlessly in the patch of dirt he had fought in. Looking up, he was glad that he had made his split-second decision; a golden yellow wolf stood just in front of his prey with its jaws snapped sharply where his neck would have been.

Lilly, with her eyes wrenched shut and dampened with tears, slowly opened one eye in fear that her attacker was just playing with her. Instead of seeing the wolf with his fangs at her neck, Lilly caught the sight of a much larger golden-yellow wolf with its back turned towards her.

"You keep your paws off of my daughter." Eve yelled, causing the stranger to flinch and Lilly to put her fears to rest.

"Mom!" Lilly cried ecstatically, she couldn't have hoped for better timing.

Hearing Lilly's voice behind her, turned towards her and warmly smiled. "It's alright dear." She said reassuringly.

Furious that he was hindered in his capture attempt, the onlooking stranger growled. "This day just keeps gettin' better, huh," He yelled and glared at Eve "They sent an old lady to do an alphas work huh?"

The moment she heard him talk about her in such a rude manner, Eve's attention was suddenly drawn back to him. She narrowed her eyes and took in the rest of the situation at hand.

She had caught the scent of Hutch and Lilly earlier, but only now could she see what had become of them. She was headed back in the direction she departed from Candy, but he heard a shrill cry. She was grateful that she made it here in time to stop the wolf from attacking Lilly.

By the time she had gotten there, both Hutch and Candy were on the ground, she could smell blood coming from both of them; Eve had to get them out of there, and deal with the threat where it stood.

"What's your name grandma?" He mocked, believing that he could insult her and catch her off-guard.

Seeing that her opponent was rude and obnoxious, Eve calmly paced forward and smiled. "I guess, since you won't be needing yours anymore, I'll tell you," She strode over to him calmly and wiped her hair away from the edge of her eyes "My name's Eve."

"E-e..Eve?" He stuttered and looked on. There she stood, proud and tall as he was, but unlike her he began trembling, and he hated the feeling.

"Ha-ah," He laughed nervously "This old hag,"Eve?"

Eve could tell he was nervous, but didn't say a word to stop him.

"Gimme a break," He shouted, as if to erase the idea of fear in his mind "I heard legends up north about the 'Valkyrie of Jasper', but come on."

"That southern wolf died years ago," He shouted, feeling a renewed confidence he lowered himself into an offensive stance "If she was even real to begin with."

Having heard enough of the speech and feeling that time was short, Eve walked forward and prepared herself for battle "Oh, you're right." She said mockingly and swept her tail across the ground "I'll give you a break."

Believing that he got to her, the stranger started laughing again. He crouched down and "Oh well, time to-"

By the time he had finished trying to make another speech, Eve was already less than a foot away. In shock at the speed that she moved, he nearly fell backwards. He managed to get out of the way just before Eve could smile at him.

"There's no way you're this good." The intruder shouted, catching himself before he fell.

"Giving up already?" Eve asked subtly, issuing a growl from her opponent.

"Why would I give up," He shouted "It's not like I 'm gonna lose!"

Eve locked eyes with him and slowly approached once more. "You threatened my daughter, Injured one of my subordinates, almost killed one of our own, and you insulted me!" Eve said, noting everything that he had done so far.

Surprised that she noticed everything he did, he grit his teeth and stood. "Yea, and?" He got into another fighting stance and looked for any available opening or weakness that Eve may have "What are you gonna do?"

Eve looked on, seeing a twinkle of fear in the wolf's eyes and smiled. "If you apologize and surrender now," She tapped the ground in a 'sit here' motion "Then just questioning."

He knew she meant business, but he wouldn't allow himself to be captured by anyone. Though he looked at Eve for any sigh of a weak spot, a sudden idea came to mind. "Like I'll answer to you!" He shouted and moved a step back to where he had previously disposed of his two prizes.

He smiled and faced Eve once more "If you so much as move, one of yours won't make it back tonight."

Lilly gasped at the sight of what was going on and nervously watched on.

Eve wasn't the least bit afraid of his threats and took a step forward. "Really now?" She giggled and heard the wolf scoot back "What makes you think that?"

Seeing her approach him, he stepped back once more. "Just stand still!" He yelled, feeling his grip of the situation loosen "I'm warning you, I'll do it!"

At that moment, Eve stopped "Alright, let's play your way." Eve sighed and planted her feet firmly on the ground. She stood there still and stalwart awaiting her moment to finally put this scuffle to an end; she had to be careful and precise or else, everything she had hoped for would be over.

Tensing up from seeing Eve stand still and await his ultimatum, the intruder weakly smiled, his tactics had won.

He took a step back again, grinning the whole way and tapped his foot against the fallen body of Hutch. Having done this he smiled wickedly and trembled in excitement. "That's right!" He yelled at the top of his lungs triumphantly. He leaned to his side to grab hold of Hutch to ensure his victory was known "You don't want me to-"

As he turned to grab Hutch, he came face to face with the wolf that he had just beaten. During the time of their confrontation, Hutch had managed to get back up, and with whatever little strength he could muster he moved Candy just behind him. He had been silent and waited for Eve to signal him by tapping on the ground, and now he bore his fangs once more.

The intruder, now faced with a mobile target was less than happy, he couldn't take Hutch out quick enough for Eve not to be on him.

In the single moment that he was distracted, Eve ran at him full force; she had one shot at making this count, and she had to wait for Hutch to provide enough of a distraction for it to work.

Realizing his mistake of facing away from the true danger, the intruder forced himself backwards. But by the time he reacted, it was too late; in less than a second he felt the fur on his neck press down and his body begin to lift off the ground.

Eve had him in her jaws and she was still running. She didn't even give him the chance to try to struggle as she ran with him, she wouldn't let him get away.

Lilly watched on as her mother ran across the field and slammed the alpha wolf nose-first into one of the nearby trees. She cringed from the sheer sound of bark splitting from the impact.

A cloud of dust surrounded them, and bark from the tree peeled off when she snapped her head initial sound of the tree bark splitting hid the sound of the wolf's howl and whatever part of him she may have fractured.

Eve, however, wasn't finished, she hadn't deemed this wolf a decommissioned threat yet. She then shifted her weight to her front paws to gain leverage, and clenched her jaws tighter on his neck for what she would use to finish the job.

Using her latent strength, Eve yanked her head up and managed to lift the wolf into the air, ensuring that she would be able to hit her mark and render him helpless.

The alpha, now only a few feet off the ground was met with an unfamiliar sight. He was dazed almost into a concussion, but he managed to hang on. The world slowly started to turn, and he could see each of the wolves that he had confronted that day.

The wolf that he had so easily found and attacked earlier, the wolf that he battled with and defeated effortlessly, and the small white wolf whom he had tried to capture.

Finally, the one who caused all of this to him, slowly came into view. A golden-brown wolf with eyes as yellow as the sun. Time for him seemed to be at a stand still as he watched her crouch and leap towards him. He was helpless as he couldn't move, but he didn't know whether it was from fear, or from the severe blow he was dealt.

He watched her as she gracefully inched closer to him, believing that she was going for the kill instantly, but from the pinch he could barely feel on the back of his neck, he was wrong.

"E-e..ve.." He said to himself and felt a sudden hard pull bring him down. Though time for him moved slow, he could now see what she was trying to do. He saw the ground come closer and closer, and the force pulling on him was far too much for him to avoid a safe landing.

Just as the duo came down, a loud snap resounded throughout the area. The intruder, an alpha wolf had been defeated.

Eve took a moment to catch her breath from the thrill of the battle. Her opponent lay on the ground with several traumatic injuries that needed tending to if he were to be able to even chew again. There was no chance that he would harm anyone now.

"Mom!" Lilly shouted and ran towards her as tears filled her eyes.

Eve turned to see her daughter run towards her, crying the whole way. Hearing her voice, Eve abandoned all thoughts she had about the battle and walked up to Lilly.

Lilly practically threw herself at her mother, nuzzling her and swishing her tail excitedly. It was because of her that she was able to walk away unscathed.

Eve sat there for a moment consoling her by wiping the tears away from her eyes with the back of her paw. "I know Lilly, It's okay" She said proudly.

Still coddling Lilly, she turned her attention to her wounded members. Though she wanted to stay and ensure Lilly was okay, they were the ones that needed tending to.

"Hutch, are you alright?" She called to him.

He had sat back down, propping himself against a tree and, trying to focus. "Y-yeah." He said weakly.

"Can you walk?" Eve asked.

Fearing these words, but thankful that their threat was eliminated, Hutch placed his foreleg on the ground and put minor pressure on it. He felt every muscle under his arm fire off in extreme pain, but he couldn't let it show.

He took in a deep breath and lifted himself off the ground. Immediately he regretted getting up as he was wracked with searing pain. He felt himself toppling over until he felt something push him back to his feet.

Hutch looked down to where he was going to fall and saw a twinkle of lavender reflecting the stars themselves, Lilly was there to help him.

He was supposed to protect her, he was supposed to rescue Candy, but he couldn't even protect himself.

He averted his eyes in disgust, he couldn't bear to look at her from his failure in battle. From the sharp pain in his body, he felt a single tear roll from his eye. "Lilly," He said hoarsely "I'm sorry."

Lilly only smiled warmly "It's okay, really."

Though standing further away, Eve heard the tone of Hutch's voice. She understood how he felt, but also needed him to get back in one piece.

"Thank you Hutch," She said, gleefully "For defending them."

Hutch got what she was saying by looking at the two. Candy was out cold, but she was no longer missing; Lilly was still standing and able to smile without fear of being attacked.

At a loss for words, and still lacking the strength to continue the conversation, he gave a small and weakened bow in recognition to the compliment.

Having gained control of the situation, Eve had to get them all back, but she couldn't carry three wolves. But with Hutch mobile for now, she didn't have to.

"Lilly, can you walk with Hutch?" She asked.

"Mhm," She nodded and pressed her weight against his side to help support him "Come on, Hutch."

Carefully taking one step, Hutch moved forward. With that single step, he felt more pain than he imagined, but with the added support he could fight through it for now.

Before they got much farther, they heard the sound of beating wings hovering just above them. The three looked up to see a pair of birds encircling them, one yellow, and one brown.

"Thank you." Eve said smiling and waving at them.

"We'll keep a look out for any more." The yellow one squawked.

"Paddy!" The other shouted.

"Who are they?" Lilly asked, remembering she had seen the two before, but she couldn't remember where exactly.

Eve waved at them as they disappeared into the canopy. "Really good friends." She remarked.

Eve suddenly remembered the reason of why Lilly and Hutch came here in the first place. "Lilly," She began "I know you wanted to help Garth, and Tony."

Hearing this, Lilly froze. In her fear and the situation that it revolved around, she had completely forgotten about her goal.

"I sent Winston to find them," Eve continued, hearing Lilly sigh "I think you've all had enough of an adventure for one night."

Eve faced toward the den area, it was a good distance away and they had a lot to bring back. "Let's head back." She said, not wanting to waste time.

Hearing her mother say this, Lilly took a step forward and helped Hutch on their way.

Relieved that the situation worked itself out, Eve focused on the two remaining wolves that were unconscious. She first trotted to Candy and looked over her, she was still soundly breathing and twitched ever so often.

'Candy's been ruffed up a little,' She said, moving patches of fur around to see light bruises and cuts here and there 'But she'll recover soon enough.'

She was upset at the fact that this even happened to her, but it was too late for her to change what had already transpired.

Gently nudging her and rolling her onto her belly, Eve lifted her off the ground just lightly enough for her to catch Candy on her back. After ensuring that she wouldn't fall, she trotted towards her next patient, the defeated intruder.

Feeling far less obligated to care for this wolf than her own after the encounter, Eve leaned down and grabbed him by the back of his neck, careful not to let Candy slide off lest she repeat carrying her again.

She then lifted the wolf without further intent to cause injury. Confident that she could carry them both, she took a few steps toward Lilly and, though it was rough at first, managed to keep a slow and even pace.

They were well on their way back to the safety of their packs home.

**I•I**

The last peeks of moonlight faded into the distance leaving a faint trail of stars on the sky. Even as far as the eye could see the stars stretched out in the heavens. But each sparkle and shimmer now helplessly bared witness to the chaos ensuing under the Earth's cloudless sky.

"Rei, just keep running." Humphrey shouted, neither of them could dare turn around at this point; the footsteps they heard were getting louder and closer than ever.

The pup, now more terrified, awkwardly ran across the turf as quickly as his little legs could carry him.

Humphrey had to get them to safety, but he didn't know exactly where that was, or if anyone would help him at all.

As they tore through the Western pack lands, desperately searching for where Humphrey believed he could find help, the inevitable happened, they began to tire.

"Rei...we," Humphrey huffed, feeling the effects of his exhaustion "Gotta... keep, running!"

Just beside him, the Rei continued to run, but was having difficulty doing so; every few steps he took, he would gasp for breath and his pace became more sporadic.

Humphrey had no idea of how long they had been running for, nor where this place he called home truly was, but he was concerned for both his and Rei's well being.

While still hearing the thunderous roar of the intruders paws kicking up dirt and debris behind them, Humphrey saw a small clearing area up ahead.

Though he wanted to get them to safety, the best place for them to be where anyone could find them easily was a clear spot to be seen.

"This way." Humphrey wheezed and curved his stride to aim towards where he would make his next move. He heard Rei breathe heavy and turn to match his movement as well.

With the intruder practically on their heels they rounded the last few trees that blocked their way to the clearing.

Humphrey and Rei had just made it to the other side where the clearing lay. It was desolate and rocky with trees on either side of a shallow stream that parted the area in two. Above them ran a small waterfall that made up the parting of this peculiar place.

'I've seen this place before.' Humphrey thought and continued towards the stream; in his mind this seemed all too familiar.

Before Humphrey could think about where he had seen this place before, he heard a muffled bark and heard something fall to the ground.

In fear that it may have been the stranger attacking Rei, Humphrey immediately stopped and turned towards the sound.

Indeed it was Rei, but the stranger was nowhere in sight; Rei, sometime between making for the stream and now, had fallen on the rocky surface.

"Rei!" Humphrey yelled, dashing to help him and nuzzling his side "We have to keep going."

The moment he got to his side and nudged the pup to get back on his feet, Humphrey could guess as to what was wrong.

He fell because he was too tired to keep running anymore; his small paws ached and his limbs burned even with the slightest movement, he wasn't boing anywhere now.

"H-humphrey," Rei cried "I-I, can't."

No matter how hard he tried to move, Rei simply didn't have the strength to go on, and with the intruder so close by, Humphrey could feel their time running out.

Suddenly, Humphrey perked his ears up. He had to hear where this mysterious wolf would come from. He heard the trickle of the stream and the shallow breaths of the pup, but he couldn't hear the wolf that was chasing them only moments ago.

Hovering over Rei and scanning the area to the best of his ability Humphrey had an idea."I know you're there." He shouted in an attempt yo draw the intruder out of hiding.

A few moments after he shouted his bluff he heard the rapping of claws against stone and wood. A dark figure began to emerge from the woods, wrapped and blanked by the night, he seemed to just rise out of a shadow casting itself from the trees.

Standing in-between the intruder, and Rei, Humphrey prepared himself for the inevitable. He couldn't fight, he was an omega after all, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to come to a peaceful solution to the dilemma.

It was there under the star driven sky that they finally got a good look at their chaser. A tall and deep red furred wolf, whose stride, even while walking blended both effortlessly and gracefully.

The wolf's bright crimson eyes shimmered in the dark. They carried with them more than just a hint of determination, they also gleamed with a deep seated despair and hate.

He walked to the edge of the forest and stared unwaveringly into Humphrey's eyes. "I see you've got a friend." He said in a tone of voice that bellowed from the ground itself.

Humphrey felt a deep sense of regret for being here, he couldn't possibly stand against something like this. That's when he looked down towards Rei; the pup covered his head with his paws and trembled, he refusing to stare his fate in the eyes.

"He's with me." Humphrey weakly spoke.

He was determined not to let the pup fall into dangerous paws, he just couldn't sit by and allow him to be taken away from the only family he had.

"I don't want to hurt you," The intruder said, lowering his front legs into a crouch and poising himself to be ready to strike "But he belongs to us."

Humphrey stood still, he couldn't just toss someone's life to an unknown fate. He repositioned himself to stand strong, blocking Rei's view from the wolf and tried to think of what to do.

He cringed slightly in pain from trying to make a plan of any kind, the dizziness that he felt before was soon to follow.

'Not now, I can't do this now!' He yelled at himself because of the occurrence, every-time he tried to think of something it would cause severe pain.

The intruder didn't flinch from watching Humphrey stagger and tremble, his mission was simple and his goal was in front of him. "I'm warning you one last time," He yelled "Get 'out' of my way!"

Fearful that this may be his only chance to get them to safety, Humphrey forced himself to think of a way to think.

As he took in the situation, the names, his dilemma, and what he remembered of his pack; he felt a calming sensation flood throughout.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see a small twinkle of light, floating towards him and slowly begin to circle around. It was the same light he had seen before, but this time it was close.

'Who are you?' He asked, remembering the light from his dreams. It silently shed its soft light and circled around him. He knew who it was but couldn't remember the name. Being around it he felt warm and ensured that he would make it through.

He thought back to when he had first had this feeling, and he could see what minuscule parts of what he had gone through earlier on in the day. He saw when he found ReI and ran here, he had seen where he had called a twinkling star Lilly.

'Wait,' He shook his head at the memory, something was wrong with it 'I was talking to Lilly that day when I named that star.'

He saw when he got into a fight with Can-do over a wolf that lay silent on their pack grounds, he remembered the golden wolf well, but still he couldn't remember the name; he knew it was important, and it had something to do with the light that danced around him.

As he felt this peace and the name of the wolf sitting on the tip of his tongue, the light began to fade away from him.

'Wait.' He cried, following it until it disappeared just behind the red wolf whose eyes were deadlocked on him.

Humphrey breathed heavily, the light was trying to tell him something, and he had to see it through.

He heard s tiny whimper come from just behind him where Rei continued to try and shield himself from the oncoming danger.

Humphrey knew instantly what he had to do. "I can't let you do that" He said boldly and sank his claws into the ground. He would defend Rei with or without help.

The intruder looked on unafraid of the omega's speech. "I warned you." He said flatly.

Humphrey stood still, staring the wolf down, he wanted to get Rei out of there, but he couldn't look away incase he needed to react.

"Rei," He whispered under his breath "I need you to run if he moves."

The pup shot open his eyes in horror at what he was saying. "Humphrey no!" Rei protested "He's gonna-"

Humphrey was waiting for him to make any kind of movement, but the wolf showed no signs of any motion. Though Humphrey hadn't taken his eyes off of the attacker, he wasn't quick enough to keep up with this wolf's movements.

Under the cover of darkness, the wolf moved with incredible speed. By the time Humphrey had begun to blink, or even respond to Rei's cry, the alpha was already within striking distance.

Humphrey reared back in surprise, but that was what the alpha was counting on. He seized the opportunity to take down his opponent quickly, and now was his time.

Humphrey was defenseless to do anything when the wolf lunged at him. His blood ran cold as he felt the wolf's teeth latch onto his neck and press down. He felt himself being hoisted into the air by his throat followed by a tremendous force that pulled him towards the rocky face of the cliff under the waterfall.

Humphrey felt weightless as he heard a cry, not of his own, meet him as he soared through the open air. He saw Rei literally crawling to try to get away as the wolf who had just tossed him growled.

The alpha wolf had thrown him towards the rocks, and was now within reach of Rei. There was nothing that Humphrey could do.

He suddenly felt a sharp and intense pain shoot through his body, he heard something loudly snap as if it were a tree branch, but there was nothing like that around him.

He opened his mouth to howl in pain, but he couldn't find the strength to scream as he fell down the rock formation. As he fell the pain subsided and he began to feel weak; he came to a stop at the base of the cliff where he felt something press against his back.

Try as he might, Humphrey couldn't move or speak. Remembering that Rei was still in trouble brought an uneasiness to his mind. Forcing himself to know the fate of the pup, Humphrey shakily craned his head. Though he had a hard time in doing so, and struggled to breathe, what he caught sight of calmed his fears.

Two red figures leapt out of the woods in the distance and stood growling at what he could gather was the intruder. A small silver spec slowly crawled toward him, it was screaming something, but he couldn't understand it. A peaceful warmth washed over him, and the world began to grow dark.

"Rei!" Tony yelled, finally within sight of the missing pup. He and Garth had traveled throughout the night picking up the tracks that lead them to the border of the Eastern and Western pack territories.

The two had made it just in time to see a grey wolf being thrown into the air and crash into the rocky cliff-face. They watched in terror as the silver pup crawled away from a deep red colored wolf; with all that was at stake and the Rei's life in danger, Tony moved swiftly to act.

He and Garth charged forward to protect the pup at all costs. They ran together as quickly as their feet carried them to confront the wolf that threatened to cause harm to their own.

The alpha wolf, seeing the two charge at him backed away a few steps, but he refused to give up on his mission. He waited in place to watch their movements, he couldn't let Rei get away now.

Garth and Tony had caught up to Rei and stood on either side of him.

"You again?" Garth growled, he was quick to recognize the wolf, there was no mistake in the color of his eyes.

Tony looked over to his side to see the pup weakly struggle to get to his feet. "Can you walk?" He asked.

Though tired and feeling his body burn from exhaustion, Rei forced himself to try to stand at least; and much to his dismay, he just ended up falling over.

Tony knew he had to get Rei and the grey wolf out of there, but with the appearance of the red wolf threatening them, he chose the next best option. "Garth, get those two out of here," Tony said calmly, walking in-between the two wolves "I'll handle this."

He awaited a response from his son, but instead he heard light steps close in on him. It wasn't intruder, it couldn't have been; he didn't move, and Tony was keenly watching him.

"No dad," Garth said, casually trotting to his fathers side "I'll fight him."

"WHAT!" Tony shouted.

Pondering his approach to the subject, Garth began his observation. "Rei knows you better," He said matter-of-factly and then pointed his snout at the red eyed menace "Besides, I've seen this wolf before, he almost attacked Lilly."

Tony, now finding out that this wolf was threatening more than just Rei, but also his soon to be daughter-in-law, glared at the red-eyed wolf with rage. "Garth!" Tony growled "You 'carry' Humphrey away, and take Rei with you."

Hearing his father address him like this, Garth knew he wouldn't listen. He understood what was being said. Tony couldn't carry the two back from his bad back injury, but garth also Garth knew that if his father sustained a blow to his spine, it would all be over.

"But, dad, your back." Garth quickly spat out, trying to ease his father into a rational answer.

"I don't care!" Tony growled and narrowed his eyes to focus better on his opponent "I've caused enough trouble as is."

Finally giving in to what his father said, Garth reached down and carefully lifted Rei onto his back as Tony continued to keep watch for his enemy to make a move.

"You okay up there?" Garth asked.

"Garth," Rei replied timidly "We have to help Humphrey."

"Humphrey?" Garth repeated, taking a moment to understand what he was saying. There was a grey wolf that they had seen thrown just moments ago, and Rei was worried about him.

'That was him?' Garth thought, he knew Humphrey was hurt earlier, and he should be at the healers den. From what he witnessed earlier, Humphrey was in a critical condition.

Taking notice of the pup's sense of urgency and his fathers orders, Garth began to walk toward where Humphrey lay. As Garth strode up to Humphrey, he heard a rapid succession of taps against the ground. He didn't even try to guess as to what it was before he picked up his pace.

The alpha wolf had closed in on him in a desperate attempt to capture his prey and flee the scene, but Tony wouldn't allow this.

As he had carefully eyed his enemy, he managed to catch the moment when he went to strike. Tony followed suit and intercepted the attack.

The alpha wolf, seeing Tony lunge for him, halted his attack and leapt to his side. He narrowly avoided having Tony's sharpened fangs tear through his shoulder.

While the standoff ensued, Garth managed to reach Humphrey.

The moment his eyes fell upon Humphrey, his countenance had all but left.

Humphrey, after he had fallen, lay battered and broken on the ground; his fur matted a deep grey, the leaves he held atop his head lay strewn across several rocks which now were coated in a deep crimson hue.

Garth, not wanting to believe what he had seen, ran up to Humphrey and inspected his wounds further.

There were several places where he could clearly see light gashes and scrapes, but he couldn't see the true extent of any damages done, there wasn't much time, and he had to bring the both of them back. The worst thing that Garth had seen was a small, albeit darkened spot that resided near his chest.

Seeing Humphrey in this state, Garth wasn't sure if he was even savable. He leaned down to check and see if he was still breathing at all. He listened intently, and though his breaths were shallow, they were still there.

"He's alive." Garth whispered to himself and began to try to figure out a way to carry him. He was already carrying Rei, and he needed help to get another on his back. Tony was busy defending them, and he couldn't ask Rei to help, there was only one thing he could think to do.

"Rei," He said quietly "I need to carry Humphrey for a little while."

Rei, not understanding what Garth meant tilted his head in confusion.

Garth lowered himself to the ground in order to ease Rei off of his back and ensure that he wasn't injured in the process.

He then carefully nudged Humphrey until he was able to be hoisted onto his back. He worked with precision, and in one swift motion from his jaws, he managed to stabilize Humphrey so that he wouldn't fall.

Next he leaned down and grabbed Rei by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up. To Garth it was awkward to carry the two at the same time, but he was thankful that they were both light enough to not hinder him much.

With the fate of his friends in his paws, Garth glanced once toward where his father stood. Tony was blocking the way of the enemy from getting to them, and Garth couldn't easily go that way.

That's when he noticed that Tony's back was to the stream, that was the safest way for him to go. He galloped toward the stream and, though he couldn't jump it, he walked through the slow moving current to get across.

"I don't have time for this," The intruder spat out as he searched for an alternative way to get around Tony, but he could find none that would allow him to get past without being struck first.

After hearing his son get to the other side and begin his journey downstream, Tony refocused his thoughts to the battle at hand.

"Who are you?" Tony asked. He had finally come face to face with the intruder that he believed attacked his group and tried to capture Rei; he wanted answers, and this wolf was his only clue for now.

"That's none of your concern." The alpha shot back, he had missed his chance, but there was still something on his mind.

He began to walk towards Tony at an angle, staring him in the eye and waiting for the old alpha to make his move.

Seeing his tactic, Tony did the same, all the while keeping his back to his son incase of a sudden attack.

The two closed in, half circling each-other. Their fangs flashed, the fur on their manes stood on end, and in their stances they were poised in anticipation for an attack.

Tony stood for a moment and remembered what Rei had told him before, that the wolf that was chasing him originated in the North. "I'm assuming you've never heard of me before." H said confidently.

"Depends." The intruder said nonchalantly.

"It's Tony." He replied flatly.

Suddenly the alpha stopped in his tracks, instead of circling around Tony, he froze staring at him. He took a good look at the wolf standing in front of him and took into account what he had just been told.

"Tony?" He whispered. He scraped his claws against the stone he stood upon and snapped his jaws. "Tony the Red, Bloody Tony." He yelled in anger "Tony the Traitor!"

Hearing these names, Tony nearly lost his calm; he growled deeply at the last one as he felt the sting of regret that it carried.

Seeing Tony upset, the wolf continued his interrogation "So that must be your, son then, 'Garth' was it?"

Not wanting to hear any more of what this wolf had to say Tony began shouting "What do you want with us anyway?"

"What you stole!" The alpha shouted back.

Tony wasn't about to believe a word this fool of a wolf had to say "So you want to take the kid away."

The wolf was getting angrier by the moment "It's none of you business, Tony!"

"Then why are you here," Tony asked "And what do you want with Rei?"

The alpha looked at him like he was out of his mind, and began breathing heavily. "As if you didn't already know." He said, staring at Tony with a hatred that burned deep within him "Our packs are dying, and it's all because of that, pup."

"You're not getting to them." Tony said, confident that Garth and the others were well on their way to safety.

He couldn't take that answer easily, he had to reclaim the pup. "It's your choice, Tony, you can either give him to me, or I'll take him by force!" He threatened.

The two stood there for a moment and Tony thought of a better way to end their conversation. He had been insulted, threatened, and was on the verge of attacking without notice, but he knew of a way to get back at the wolf for his earlier 'titles' given.

Tony, without second thought went with this plan. He faked a grin and calmly said "The Northern 'packs', can die out!"

The alpha, upon hearing this words, was devastated; he was trembling from the shock that this simple phrase carried.

"Then they'll die as packs," He hung his head low, feeling an unbridled rage build itself in his mind "But you die alone."

Tony grinned widely, he had gotten to him so easily, and what he was waiting for had finally arrived. "No," He said casually and shook his head "It looks like I won't be taking you down myself, right, Winston?"

Hearing this, the alpha tossed his pains aside, he forgotten one thing, he was on someone else's territory and he waited too long.

"Tony," They heard from just beyond the tree line "Still haven't learned yet, huh?"

Winston casually strode from the forrest as if he had been just passing through, however, there was nothing slack in his complexion, he was clearly upset.

"If you weren't so predictable," Tony, having Winston back him up, felt more at ease "Cause if I had to wait on you forever, I'd be dead."

"Winston?" The intruder's ears dropped when he heard the name again

Winston, upon hearing his name called by an unfamiliar voice, stared boldly into the eyes of the stranger. "Did you do that to Humphrey?" Though he already knew who it was, he wanted to hear it from the source of the problem.

The alpha sat there for a moment and nodded, he had seen this wolf before when he was scouting the area from a nearby tree. "I'm sorry for the injuries he may have sustained," He apologized "But I warned him."

"You're coming with us." Tony said and slowly approached. He could guess Winston's plan by now, but he wanted this over quickly.

Still feeling confident that he could win against the odds, the alpha paced towards his opponents "Two on one, huh?"

Knowing full well what this situation could turn to either side, Winston approached the wolf cautiously "Just two?" He replied firmly.

At Winston's question of just the two of them, the alpha froze in place, he knew his fate was sealed.

"From what I guess, you're not alone, are you?" Winston smiled slightly because he knew his bluff would work, but he had to make it convincing "My alphas are guarding the whole west side, neither you, nor your group will be leaving without harm now."

The wolf stood there in silence,if he was going to be questioned, then he may as well tell them the truth and avoid unnecessary damages. "I came here by myself," He said honestly "That was my choice."

Tony, hearing the wolf on the verge of breaking down, knew it was over "Then I suggest you surrender."

He knew he wouldn't make it past their borders easily like this. He had no idea of how many wolves were in their pack, and if what he remembered was true, then he may be facing down their fabled alpha 'Eve'.

He hung his head in defeat, but he wasn't about to let them simply capture him, no, he had one last chance to get what he wanted.

Upon hearing the click of Tony's claws coming closer to apprehend him, he snapped. With a single tear in his eye, he poured his strength into one final leap. He lunged at full force with his claws outstretched toward where Tony stood, he wanted to go for the kill.

Tony, however, knew the attack was coming, and ducked his head down in anticipation. Though he knew the wolf was both strong and skilled, the emotional shot that Tony took at him and being surrounded helped him to make an amateurish mistake.

As the wolf, now regretting his decision to attack, saw Tony's position, he understood it was all too late. When he was just above Tony, he felt a very powerful force swiftly rip him away from his ill-attempted victory.

Tony had grabbed him just before he could land, and pulled him down to the ground by his throat.

Winston, finding the opportunity to help Tony to subdue the opponent, quickly dashed to him and latched his jaws onto his now vulnerable chest.

Having both wolves seize him, the alpha tried to squirm out of their fierce grasp, but he could barely breathe. He felt their heavy paws pin him to the ground while Tony, who had him in his jaws, was trying to suffocate him.

The wolf struggled desperately, if he were going to die here, he wanted to at least take Tony with him. Fighting against all odds and being pined under their weight, he managed to twist and turn his head to find Tony's foreleg. With all the strength he had left, he furiously bit down.

Tony felt a seething pain enter his leg and he almost released his opponent, but he was determined. He refused to let go, and within seconds both the pain in his arm intensified, and the intruder's grip on him vanished.

Tony and Winston had successfully rendered their intruder unconscious for the time being.

Though confident that he had done his part, Tony had waited a few more seconds before releasing his jaws from the downed wolf's neck, he wanted to make sure he was truly out cold.

Winston, however, let go as he felt the heart-rate of the wolf go to a much slower pace, he knew it was over.

The two backed away from the wolf and panted, they had won, but were feeling tired from the struggle.

"Augh." Tony winced, feeling the pain re-alight in his forearm, upon looking at it he could see several small puncture wounds caused by the teeth of the fallen wolf.

Seeing his friend relax, Winston turned to Tony and weakly laughed. "He really had it out for you." He chuckled.

"Another battle scar" Tony mocked "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, thank Garth." He said, picking himself back up and pointing down the stream.

"I saw him running away from here with Humphrey," Winston, when saying this didn't know weather to smile or shake his head at what was going on "And then I followed your shouting."

Hearing that his son was okay and heading back to the Western pack healers, Tony smiled breathed a well deserved breath of relief.

Winston stepped towards their newly acquired suspect and assessed any damages he may have sustained, but something was a bit odd about him. When he had first seen him his fur color was a deep shade of red, but now it looked much lighter in patches.

He shook his head on the matter, it could wait, he still had a few things to settle. "We have to get back," He said sternly "Eve wanted you to be there, we need to talk."

"Fine by me." Tony said and pointed toward their recently attained suspect "But you're carrying this."

Winston knew he would have to be the one to drag or carry the strange wolf back, but he was happy that at least the sun was soon to rise over the horizon and bring with it the promise of a better day.

**: : : : : : :**

*** **Next time on Alpha and Omega: The week after *****

There comes a time in all our lives when we must make a choice

The choices we make can always have their ups and downs

What choice will bring forth a better tomorrow for you and I

("It's Lilly, sir." "She's...gone.")

**Alpha and Omega: The Week After**

*** {**My Vexing Ultimatum**} ***

* * *

><p><strong>Yes that's right folks, this is the beginning of the end of all the chapters to come, also the longest of the last 3 chapters, the other 2 won't be nearly this long. I'm closing all of the gaps I can think of and if there's anything I'm missing, PLEASE tell me.<strong>

**Don't worry folks the next 2 chapters will be posted much quicker, hopefully in the next day or so. I'm a distracted writer at times, and TBH I enjoy writing, but one simple distraction (I just got 2 new games on steam) and the day is gone for writing... That being said, I won't be gaming just to finish up the story on time. **

**New Humphrey the Lone Wolf will come soon, along with Run Humphrey Run, and Follow the Leader. I just really want to finish this story, so that's what I'm doing this week.**

**If you liked this story and have time please post a review. If you want to keep up with the story fav or follow. Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to pass me a P.M... I hope you enjoyed this installment of Alpha and Omega: The Week After. Till Next Time DLW.**


	9. My Vexing Ultimatum

**Okay, DLW here again with the second to last chapter of this story, and I must say... Well, I can't say, you'll have to read this. Anywho getting back to things, I want to thank all who have read, those who reviewed. This is by far the longest chapter of anything I've currently written, popcorn is advised. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Alpha and Omega. Except for the O/C's, and that one wolf that doesn't belong to the cast, he's an O/C as well.**

**Also for anyone interested, this music is the best to go with the story at the marked point (watch?v=aGddlz40IwQ).**

* * *

><p>Alpha and Omega : The Week After<p>

:Chapter 9 My Vexing Ultimatum:

It was early in the morning when Eve had finished her task and was well on her way home with her daughter and pack members. A calm and dim light was soon to show itself for the sun was soon to rise.

"We're almost there Hutch." Lilly whispered. She was concerned more than ever for the safety of her friend, and couldn't continue bearing much of his weight.

As they had been traveling for some time now, Hutch had become less and less coordinated; he needed help quickly, and Candy was in no better shape herself.

"Hutch?" Lilly said in a hushed tone once more. She wasn't upset about being ignored, no, she was fearful for Hutch's silence may have meant more than just his weakened state.

After a moment, Lilly felt Hutch come to a halt. "I'm- alright, Lilly." He said weekly and tried his best to smile despite his state of wellbeing.

'No, you're not.' Lilly thought and managed to force herself to smile. She didn't want to loose another, and they were close to the pack grounds, and more importantly the healers den.

Eve casually trailed behind them. She carried Candy on her back while dragging the suspected killer of one of their pack members in her jaws.

She took notice of the situation unfolding before her. Hutch was wounded badly, but she was sure he would recover; Lilly on the other hand, was showing the care and concern she always did in any given situation.

Without ever noticing that she did, Eve smiled.

Knowing that he had to keep going, Lilly gently nudged Hutch to continue forward while he was still able. He weaved and nearly fell over several times, but thankfully Lilly stood at his side.

It took them several minutes, trudging across the last few hills in their way and having more difficulty with Hutch, but they had finally gotten within sight of the dens.

Lilly was glad that not only had they made it back to where they were needed the most, but were now only a few feet away from getting Hutch the help he so badly needed.

The moment they got close, they could see two figures sitting next to one-another, each with a distinct blue stain on their lips. The two caught sight of the returning band full of wounded wolves and quickly approached.

"Mam!" Reba and Janice shouted from the entrance to the den. They hadn't expected her to return so soon, but both were grateful that she did.

Eve released her grip on the intruders neck, and let him fall harshly to the ground. "The two of you help Hutch, and come back for Candy." She commanded as the two got closer.

"We'll take it from here Lilly." Reba said, running out of the den as she was closely followed by Janice.

Being the first to arrive, Reba stood on the opposite side of Hutch and leaned against him to allow Lilly to back away. The moment Lilly did this, however, Hutch began to lean toward where she last stood.

Lilly, sure that Hutch was about to fall over, quickly rushed to his side, only to have Janice beat her to her spot. She was relieved to say the least, that Hutch was not only in good hands, but that they were all back to the safest place in their territory.

Reba, having taken the time to balance herself to walk with Hutch and Janice to the den, caught sight of the other wolf that Eve had brought with her.

"Who's he?" She asked hastily, she was concerned for Hutch, but couldn't take her eyes off the wounded wolf in case Eve needed assistance in bringing him into the den as well.

Eve took one look at the wolf lying on the ground before her and waved the three of them on.

"He's the one responsible for Ruse's death." She said grimly and placed a paw on his neck. Enraged at her own words, Eve looked Reba in her eyes and allowed her claws to roughly dig into the unconscious wolf's skin "He's going with me."

Reba stood there for a moment in silence, she couldn't believe what she heard, another pack member was gone, and this wolf was responsible.

Though angered by the passing of her friend, she nodded and helped Janice prop Hutch up. The two of them carefully walked on either side of Hutch to lead him in the den.

Realizing that since Hutch was already taken care of, and Candy was on her way to recovery, Lilly found that she had nothing left to do.

Eve understood this as well, and she couldn't have her around when she had to interrogate the intruder. "Lilly," She said calmly "I'm sure Hutch would love a smile."

Lilly quickly thought about this as Reba and Janice both ran out of the den once more to attain Candy. Hutch was wounded from saving her, and she dare not sit by and allow her protector to go without someone cheering him up.

She turned to her mother as the two healers carefully rolled Candy off her back and hoist her onto theirs. Lilly smiled as they ran in and began their treatment on their patients, she soon trailed behind the healers into the den.

Eve regathered her thoughts and looked back down at the wolf that she had defeated. From what Lilly had told her, this wolf was solely responsible for the death of one of hers.

Then there was something else on her mind, and she grit her teeth at the thought. If this wolf were at all responsible for the death of one of hers, and causing harm to others, what would become of their pack if he weren't found alone.

Eve silently growled to herself and subconsciously snapped at the air. In her mind she was angered at the notion, and her blood boiled at the hope of a battle.

As angry as she could be, she was interrupted by the noise of flapping wings encircling her. She pushed her anger aside and looked up to see the two that had helped her spot Lilly.

"That was just splendid madam." She heard Paddy call to her from above.

Marcel and Paddy quickly descended towards her from a nearby tree and landed just shy of the wolf she took as prey.

Forgetting her rampage, Eve calmly smiled at the two and removed her claws from her victim. "Thank you two for your help." She said gracefully.

As the two approached, she went quickly to work in rolling the stranger over to carry him on her back. Though she'd rather drag him across the ground as he deserved, she wanted him to be fit enough to talk when she needed him to.

Paddy waddled next to Eve and began to speak "Yes, well we were wondering if you knew where k-"

"Paddy-" He was interrupted by Marcel, who quickly took over the conversation.

"Mademoiselle," He addressed Eve formally and bowed "We were wondering if you could tell us where miss 'Kate' is."

At the mention of her name, Eve immediately froze."Kate?" She said weakly.

She trembled at the thought of her child, now lost and long gone from their presence. Even the simple mention of her name nearly brought a tear to Eve's eyes.

Marcel and Paddy, not knowing what was going on, looked on questioningly. They didn't want to get on Eve's bad side after seeing her take down her foe with ease.

Surely, they thought, that something was amiss with Kate, but if so, then what about Humphrey as well?

Paddy was about to question what could be so important that even Eve wouldn't tell him. But before he could do so, Marcel raised his feathers to block him from speaking even a word, he knew something was wrong.

Eve, after hearing the sound of one of the birds about to speak, remembered that she wasn't alone. She didn't have that kind of time to set her mind on her tragedies now, and she wouldn't let them see her break down.

Shaking her head and clearing her mind she reached down and picked up her suspect. She didn't exactly want to carry him on her back as the thought of him taking the life of one of her own disgusted her to no end, but she had to keep talking to the two as well.

Eve hoisted the wolf onto her back and motioned for Marcel and Paddy to follow her.

"I'll explain on the way." She said uneasily.

The den wasn't far, and the two birds had been there before, but dared not go in out of fear of the other wolves.

They nodded to each other silently and took off closely following Eve. There was something that they needed to understand, as well as a story they had themselves.

**I•I**

Not far away, the trio followed the trail to help Winston find their dear friend. Each of them moved at their own pace across through the darkened woods. Thankfully though, they knew sunrise was on the horizon.

They hadn't been able to travel but so far as they were tired from having been up all night, their friends safety was more important then their own rest.

"Guys, wait up." Mooch called to them for the umpteenth time. He had been slower than the others, and being restless was taking its toll on him more than anyone.

Salty, who had been heading the group, turned back to face Mooch. He had been eager to help the situation, but at the same time he was upset that they hadn't gotten far.

Sighing out of frustration, Salty turned back around to face the uneven path before them. "Mooch," Salty called back to him agitatedly "Humphrey's in trouble!"

Mooch understood this well, but he still wasn't used to all of the running around that they did. He stood there for a moment to catch his breath and hoped that Shakey would at least back him up on this one.

Shakey, however, was too lost in thought to pay attention to the whole situation. He was focused more on what was going on in their pack and trying to piece all of the evidence he had together.

"There's too much going on to say that it was an ordinary attack, but why now?" Shakey muttered under his breath as he narrowly avoided stepping on a few stray rocks, "It can't all be coincidence, but what was their motive, why would anyone want to take over a pack that barely has enough food to sustain itself?"

To him, none of this made any sense, but he understood well enough that getting to talk with Winston again would help move their case to the top of the list.

Mooch, having felt as though his momentary rest was good enough, stood on all fours once more and continued on. He took a few steps before he picked up a familiar scent.

"Guys, do you smell that?" He asked, turning his head towards hill close to one of the hunting grounds.

Salty turned back to sniff at the air and caught nothing while Shakey absentmindedly began to wander off of the path that they had trailed.

Salty glowered at Mooch and shook his head. "Mooch there's nothing there." He said matter-of-factly.

Hearing Salty's skepticism, Mooch rechecked what he had sniffed out earlier, but this time he knew he was right. He ignored Salty's demeanor and walked up towards the hill to scan the area.

Upon reaching the top, Mooch called Salty over and pointed towards where he knew his assumption was correct. Salty begrudgingly walked forward, he didn't want to keep waiting for Humphrey to get help, but he was curious as to what it was.

As he walked up, he could hear something moving from just beyond the hill. He knew Mooch had found something, and it didn't sound like the clicking of hooves either.

He peered over the hill and caught a glimpse of something he never thought to see. From what he could vaguely make out, it was a red wolf carrying with him a grey wolf on his back and a silver-ish object in his mouth.

"Who is that?" Salty asked, befuddled as to who this mysterious character was.

"Whoever he is, he has Humphrey." Mooch stated.

Salty looked at the figure a moment longer before he felt something bump into his side. He looked down to see what it was but was surprised to see Shakey standing there and mumbling something.

"You okay, Shakey?" Salty asked out of confusion.

"Huh?" Shakey, having been snapped out of his thoughts, turned to see the others staring at him as if he had two heads.

Shakey quickly abandoned his thoughts on the matter and searched for an excuse to his dilemma. "Y-yeah," He replied nervously and scratched one of his ears with his forepaw "I'm just... thinking."

The others shook their heads at the statement, he was never good at diverting a conversation.

Salty glanced back towards the wolf continuing to run while carrying Humphrey, but that's when he noticed that this situation was familiar somehow.

"Does anyone, remember that guy?" Salty asked. For the life of him he couldn't remember the name of the wolf barreling towards them.

Salty eyed the wolf carrying Humphrey on his back and a pup in his jaws and thought for a moment. He hadn't seen the pup before, and the wolf's name was right at the tip of his tongue.

Shakey examined the wolf, and was thankful that the first specs of light were on the horizon.

He knew the wolf from several days ago when he had brought Humphrey to the healers den, and he was sure that it was the same one. The red markings and even his stride were what he remembered the most.

"From what I remember it's Garth." He said confidently.

The others looked on and it started to click with them as well. The wolf that they knew from before was no enemy, he was there to help, and they in turn could help as well.

"You think he needs help?" Mooch asked, but by the time he had finished his question, he saw both Salty and Shakey trotting down the hill.

Not wanting to be left behind again, Mooch soon found himself slowly catching up.

Salty, believing more and more that this was the same wolf that had helped Humphrey before, confidently walked down the hill to address him.

"Garth!" He called out, stopping the red wolf dead in his tracks.

The moment Garth heard someone calling his name, he gently lowered Rei to the ground and prepared himself for anything. He knew he wasn't back in the safe areas of the western territories yet, and he had to be ready to defend the lives that he carried at any cost.

He shot his head up and looked around to see three figures approaching him. As he was carrying Humphrey he couldn't use any fighting position that would jeopardize his health any more, but something about the three seemed familiar.

He was grateful that light was beginning to shine in the valley, and that they had called his name; walking closer to him were three wolves that he had seen several days ago, he barely remembered them as he ran past them to get Humphrey to safety.

The three smiled and continued at their pace towards him, and he sighed in relief.

"It's just you three." He said calmly, he didn't know much at all about these three, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to understand them.

Taking a moment to study each of them he could tell that they were a very odd group indeed. The smallest one was fidgety and mumbling something to himself, the tallest one had longer fangs and was eyeing Humphrey cautiously, and the last one was rather heavy-set compared to many wolves in his own pack.

Despite their differences they seemed to get along and were half smiling at the wolf he carried on his back. He had no doubts that they were all omegas, and he no longer had any questions that they were all Humphrey's friends.

"What happened to Humphrey?" Salty inquired, breaking Garth's stern concentration and causing him to turn to the wolf he was carrying.

Humphrey was still breathing slightly , but Garth understood there was something seriously wrong. He had felt something trickle onto his back and mat his fur, and from what he could tell it was blood.

Garth knew Humphrey's friends were concerned for him, but he didn't have time to lose.

He shook his head and turned to the trio to see if they would help. "I'll explain later," He assured them, and pointed towards where they had come from "But right now I need help getting back."

The three knew the area well enough to guide Garth directly to the pack's main grounds, and they weren't too far away.

They turned back to voice their cooperation, but it was then that Shakey's eyes fell on something that he had overlooked.

Laying just before Garth was the pup that had curled himself into a ball, its fur was a brilliant silver color, and it was fast asleep.

The three sat in awe at the spectacle, they hadn't seen a wolf with fur like this before, not even Lilly.

"Who's he?" Mooch asked.

Garth stood there for a moment pondering whether he should tell them who he is or not, but the more he thought, the more time he wasted.

"His name's Rei." He stated, he was about to pick the pup back up again, but felt Humphrey shift to imbalance them.

Not wanting Humphrey to fall, he turned to the three out of panic. "Can one of you carry him?" He asked.

The three looked at each other, they had to elect one of their own to take up the task. Within just a second, Shakey shook his head as if to say 'no', he knew he couldn't carry the pup. Now with just Mooch and Salty left each of them pointed and shrugged their shoulders until one finally spoke up.

"I can carry him for you." Mooch volunteered.

Garth nodded and watched as Salty and Shakey helped Mooch to lift the sleeping pup onto his shoulders.

"Come on lil' buddy." Salty said aloud as he lifted Rei by his neck lightly with his fangs and placed him on Mooch's shoulders.

Shakey helped by ensuring that he didn't fall and that Mooch would't be impeded by the way Rei lay asleep.

Having secured the pup, the three turned to Garth and waited for what he needed next.

"Thank you," Garth said, and he was thankful, but he was running out of time "Now what's the fastest way back?"

Hearing him ask for the fastest way back, Salty tilted his head just a bit farther than where they had come from "Follow us, it's not far at all."

Garth acknowledged his direction and, with the three still by his side, strode forward through the pack grounds.

He had a mission to carry out and was determined not to fail at any cost, he had to make Lilly happy, and she would be waiting for him when he got there.

He this whole time thought about her, and what his father was talking about.

'Don't leave her behind.' These words ran through Garth's mind far faster than his own current pace. He knew his dad was hiding something, and he would soon confront him to find out what it was.

He had never had this many problems in consulting his dad before. He figured that with the packs on the verge of war, it would put him on edge, but wasn't so sure now. Kate was gone, and it was because of a stampede.

With all of this on his mind, there were still matters unaccounted for. He was a witness to the remains of one of the western pack alphas, and the wolf that had attacked Humphrey was after Rei.

Everything started to make sense to him, and he could only come up with one answer 'The stampede may have not been a coincidence.'

He had been so deep in this thought that he didn't notice a voice being raised at him.

"Garth?" One of the three called again, finally able to catch his attention.

"Huh?" Garth stood there gawking for a moment before he realized he was at the foothill leading to the den area, somewhere in-between his thoughts and his rush he had just followed wherever his legs carried him.

"We're here." Salty spoke. He had called Garth several times and was starting to get frustrated.

Mooch and Shakey looked at Garth questioningly, he carried Humphrey around, but he needed help long before they found him.

"We need to get him to the Reba and Janice, they'll know what to do." Shakey spoke out.

Garth understood where he was and began to head in the direction that he had last seen the healers den until he heard his name being called once more, but it was a much different voice.

"Garth!" He hard being called to him, but this voice was being carried from above him somewhere. He looked up to see who it was and was surprised to say the least.

His eyes landed solely on Eve who stood upon a rock overlooking the area. She seemed upset at something and just next to her stood two smaller figures, from what he could tell, they were birds.

"Mam?" Garth exclaimed, he hadn't expected her, but was for the first time glad to see her.

As Eve glanced over him, she cringed at the sight of Humphrey laying motionless on his back. But just as she had gotten a good sense of the situation, Garth began to turn as if to run away.

"Where are you going?" She shouted unintentionally.

Garth froze and swallowed a fear that he had lodged in his mind about what Eve would think if she believed that he was the one to cause Humphrey's injuries.

"Humphrey's been hurt by a lone wolf, he needs help, now!" Upon saying this he not only mentally snapped at himself for having an unreasonable fear, but he also heard several gasps originating from the group of Omegas trailing him.

Eve looked at him sternly and was on the verge of bearing her teeth. From the time that she had caught her suspect, another wolf had attacked.

"Bring him to my den." She commanded and retreated back to her abode.

Garth nodded in cooperation and proceeded to walk up to the den with Eve, but he heard light taps of footsteps following behind him. He turned to see the three walking towards him, they didn't want to leave without Humphrey.

Garth knew that they should be with him, but at the same time, he didn't want Eve to be upset. He had to think of something to ease them away, but there was also something that he had to take care of.

He turned to face the three knowing full well what he had to say. As he was about to speak, however, he felt a twinge of guilt upon seeing their demeanor change. They were no longer the three happy and up beat Omegas that had helped him get back, here and now they were a family hoping the best for their brother.

Garth didn't know of Humphrey's well being at the time, but he had to continue forward.

"Could you three do me a favor?" He said grimly.

The three immediately perked their ears up to listen at what he said, for each of them were willing to help in any way possible.

Seeing them perk up, Garth had stopped feeling as though he were alienated from them.

"Please take Rei to the healers den," He pleaded with them "Some of our alphas should be there."

The three were baffled about his request, they wanted to help Humphrey, but now they were sent to run an errand again.

"But what about Humphrey?" Salty protested, he couldn't stand not knowing what was going on.

"Eve's the best healer around, he'll be fine." Shakey replied hopefully.

"Yeah, if anyone can help Humphrey now, it's her."Mooch added.

Hearing the others state this, Salty rolled his eyes. He was upset that the others didn't understand his point, but they were right as Eve wouldn't let them near him for now.

Garth, after seeing them in agreement, continued with his instruction. "If Rei doesn't see someone he's familiar with he'll start to panic," He said worriedly "He's been through a lot and he's like family to us."

He turned to walk up the incline towards Eve's den but had one last thing to say. "Besides, you all could use a rest, I'll let you know what happens with Humphrey." He added with a smile.

The others, aside from Mooch turned to face Rei and took this into consideration. Garth had carried both him and Humphrey here, and now Humphrey was going to get the help he so desperately needed.

They watched as Garth disappeared behind the rock that was Eve's den, and then they themselves began a slow pace towards the healers den.

Without the others noticing, Salty had taken a moment to look back. He silently faced towards the den and smiled. "Thank you, Garth." He whispered, and just before the others could find that he was lagging behind, he quickly caught up.

Once Garth had gotten into the den, he had noticed Eve towering over a completely unconscious wolf. He had no idea of what was going on, but didn't want to disturb her in case he was hurt.

Equally intriguing to him were the two birds that he had seen at the ledge by Eve just moments ago. He remembered that Can-do spoke of Eve getting help from birds, but he was still skeptical.

"Bring him over here." Eve stated with caution, never once moving away or showing any signs that she was about to leave her current patient.

Quickly complying with Eve's wishes, Garth walked over to her and carefully began to slide Humphrey off of his back. The moment he had let Humphrey onto the ground he could hear Eve mumbling something and turn to him.

Garth didn't want to get in her way and quickly stepped aside as she took her place. He looked on to see Eve grimace at the sight and slowly her eyes met with his.

"Garth, I just want you to stand on guard outside," Eve told him and tilted her head towards Humphrey "Let nobody in here for now and if you see Winston, or your father, tell them to come immediately."

She had no choice but to leave him at guard, she couldn't let her defenses down and it would cause too much panic if one of her own knew about what was going on.

Garth didn't waste time in acknowledging her command. He turned and carefully walked outside to stand on guard. Eve was going to work on Humphrey, and it was only now that he understood what the omegas meant from her being a healer.

There was still one question on his mind that he had to know. "Mam, where's Lilly?" He asked nervously.

He waited a moment before he heard a her drag something across the floor followed by high pitched whine. "She's in the healers den helping Hutch." Eve yelled.

Garth was relieved once more the Lilly was okay, he didn't want to bother Eve with any more of his questions, and he doubted that he could stand in the same area as she went about her work.

When he had finally gotten outside, the sun was beginning its slow rise over the horizon. He was glad to have helped, but at the same time he was worried. He had hoped his father was alright, and he had a promise to keep to Lilly.

**I•I**

"How you holdin' up Tony?" Winston asked as he carefully stepped down from an incline of roots made up from trees on his turf.

The two head alphas, having defeated taken down their enemy with coordination and cunning, were now just a few minutes away from home to regroup and talk about their next course of action.

"The kid bit me good, but I'll manage." Tony replied, as he hobbled behind Winston from his recent injury.

Winston nodded in silence. He thought the whole situation was odd, and couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't fully prepared for whatever was going on. Even the wolf he carried had covered himself in berry juice to mask his scent.

"Any clue on why he attacked?" Winston asked and tilted his head to the unconscious wolf he carried on his back.

Tony took one look at the wolf and growled. He hadn't had anyone, let a lone a younger wolf, give him this kind of trouble in a long time. Inwardly he wanted to tear the wolf limb from limb, however luckily, or unfortunately, Winston was there to stop him.

"No," Tony replied, and thought back to their conversation earlier "But he said he needed a white wolf."

At the mention of this information, Winston perked his ears up.

'White wolf,' He thought to himself 'I was right to send Eve, there's no way Hutch could handle this situation alone.'

While he thought, he heard Tony continue his speech, but he himself wasn't interested after what was just said.

"I mean why he was so intent on taking you down?" Winston called out after Tony had finished going off about how to deal with this intruder, he didn't catch any of it, but was sure to play along when the time came.

"No idea." Tony replied. Though he said this, he knew it wasn't exactly true as the intruder knew several long forgotten names that he carried.

Winston didn't know what to think as they trudged on, but he was thankful that they were close enough to their home to talk things through.

There was so much on his mind that he nearly felt dizzy from thinking. Everything that happened recently was beginning to tie together in his mind, and he didn't like where the answer was leading him.

Just before he could try to deduce his answer, he heard Tony call to him once more.

"Winston how far away are we now?" Tony shouted, he was getting agitated about the intruder and wanted to deal with him as soon as possible.

Winston shook his head and partially ignored Tony while looking around. Judging where he was carefully he moved at a quicker pace, almost letting the captured wolf fall while not bothering to acknowledge Tony.

Tony, noticing that Winston wasn't paying attention to him, was on the verge of yelling until a familiar site came into view. They were passing by a small and enclosed clearing with a bald spot in the middle of it where dirt had been dug up earlier.

Upon realizing where they were, Tony immediately stopped talking. He knew where he was and only now understood why Winston had quickened his stride.

Tony turned away out of shame that he caused this, he couldn't bare to look at Kate's grave any longer, he was at fault for the tragedy.

Just ahead of him he could still see Winston walking away under shadows forming under dense trees. Winston and his pack had, for the second time in a matter of days, saved his life. Tony once again thought of how he had harmed so many from his irrational plan.

Though he walked away from the grave and the clearing knowing that moping would get him nothing, he still felt as though he would always be remembered in this pack as nothing more than a traitor.

Still trailing behind, he heard and saw Winston talking to someone further ahead. They had gotten onto their territory, but Tony almost didn't notice it. He felt as though he hadn't been here in years, but it had only been hours, he was beginning to feel tired.

Winston had gotten ahead of Tony and was now at the base of his den walking up the incline. Just before he made it to the top, he saw a figure emerging from there with a deep look of concern.

"Sir?" Garth nearly shouted from his sudden appearance. The last time he saw Winston was with his father, and he nearly panicked from seeing a half red wolf being carried around like he did with Humphrey.

Winston, seeing the need to calm the young Alpha, held his paw up and motioned him to slow down. After getting Garth to finally stay stable, Winston pointed down the hill where Tony was beginning to emerge from behind one of the many small dens.

"Dad!" Garth shouted. He was relieved that Tony was still alive, he was happy that he still had his family with him.

Tony heard Garth calling to him as he peered up the hill.

Thankful that his son was safe, Tony had one member left to account for. "Where's Rei?" He asked out of sheer concern.

Garth looked towards his father. He was glad that he had run into Winston when he did, he couldn't imagine what would have become of Tony if he hadn't.

"He's fine," Garth replied, trying to hide the fact that he was overwhelmed with concern "I got Humphrey's friends to take him to the healers den."

Tony, glad that everyone in his family was alright, sighed deeply in relief. He had half expected to loose someone again before the day was done, but now he could be at ease.

Winston, however, couldn't join Tony in his momentary relaxation. Though he didn't want to break the father and son moment, he had something important to do.

"Where'd you take Humphrey?" He called towards Garth. He was about to just walk towards the healers den, but could tell from Garth saying that the pup went there alone, he could be wrong.

Garth turned to face Winston and gestured inside the den, he knew that he of all wolves would want to see Humphrey personally. "He's inside with Eve," He replied "I think she wants to see you two."

Winston nodded and, while still carrying the intruder, boldly walked inside to see how his family was.

Tony soon enough walked up the hill and was now silently met by his son. The two exchanged glances and Tony motioned for Garth to come inside with them.

Garth shook his head at the notion. "She told me to stand guard." He said uneasily.

Tony nodded and proceeded in. He had no say in the matter if Eve didn't want him in, and he wouldn't dare challenge the maddened mother out of fear of her fury.

He walked with caution onto the darkened area seeing Winston place his captive wolf down next to another unconscious wolf. Eve was tending to a wolf near the back of the den which he believed was Humphrey.

The most intriguing thing to him here were two birds silently waddling out of the den. The smaller yellow one of them motioned towards where Tony had just come from while the larger fowl shook his head in disgust. As they took off, Tony realized that hadn't seen them before but if they were still alive near Eve there had to be a reason.

Once he was far enough into the den, he came face to face with Winston.

"Tony," Winston said calmly "Have a seat."

Tony didn't want to cause trouble in their den, and quickly complied. He sat near one of the walls next to the entrance and prepared himself for what was to come next.

Winston, after having secured the wolf he was carrying, strode over to Tony and sat near him. It was him Tony and Eve now, and it was high time that they talked.

With so much to sort through Winston had to decide on where to start, and he knew Tony wouldn't like it. "Who was the pup with Garth?" He questioned.

The moment his question came, Tony felt less at ease. He didn't want to say anything, but he couldn't avoid the question all the same. "H-he's..." Tony stammered.

Winston couldn't afford having this question avoided, and fearing Tony would just dismiss it he waved his paw in 'hurry up' motion. "Go on." He commanded.

Seeing no way out of the situation, Tony admitted defeat and decided to speak truthfully on the matter. "He came to us a few weeks back," He answered "His name's Rei."

Winston wasn't surprised, he knew something was wrong with the situation, and bringing in an outsider could mean that you're bringing their problems into your home.

Winston had another question on his mind, and pointed towards the wolf he carried here "Any idea of why he attacked?"

"He was after him." Tony stated, he didn't feel right in not telling Winston everything now, it had nearly cost him his life before.

'So the two are connected, but what about the other one?' Winston thought. He was analyzing the situation to his best ability to understand the root of the problem.

He opened his mouth to continue his investigation when he suddenly heard a shrill cry make its way towards him.

"Winston!" Eve shouted, startling both him and Tony.

"Yes, dear?" Winston answered her quickly, he could tell by the way she shook her head and paced slowly that everything wasn't as good as it seemed. She had a fair amount of blood covering her muzzle and paws and she walked like she had been running for hours on end.

By the time she had reached Winston, she felt herself nearly break down. She clenched something in her teeth and when she stood before him, she set it down.

Winston looked at the object carefully, and upon thoroughly inspecting it he found it to be some kind of thick branch. It was covered in blood and appeared to be broken off at both ends.

"What is this?" He asked, curious as to what relation this object had to her dismay.

Eve shifted her gaze towards Tony and continued "I removed it, from Humphrey."

From the somber tone of his voice, Winston understood everything in that moment. "Is it... that bad?" He asked, hesitantly.

He had hoped he was wrong, that what ever was happening wouldn't progress further, but Eve's silence told him more than he needed to know.

"Eve?" He questioned again, only this time he nearly felt his voice become hoarse.

Without wanting to look directly into his eyes, Eve walked towards the den entrance. "I only managed to reduce the bleeding, for now." She called back to them and then focused on what she had to do next.

"Garth." She spoke calmly, gaining his attention and breaking his focus away from guarding.

He had been sitting outside for a while now, and wasn't well aware of what was going on. But Eve had called him to do something more, and he couldn't refuse.

"Y-yes mam?" He replied. He noticed the blood covering her muzzle and, in his fear, took a single step back. Though he knew the blood was from her patients, he didn't want to be next in line.

"Garth, go and get his friends" She said calmly "But make sure Lilly stays there."

Though he didn't understand why she requested this, he quickly turned and jogged away. He would bring the three here, but he would also have a chance to see Lilly.

**I•I**

The three had made it to the healers den just minutes after they had spoken with Garth. They did as they were instructed and carefully brought the pup with them.

They were exhausted from their trek, but were glad to help.

Salty, being at the head of the group, didn't see anyone standing at the entrance of the den. It was an unusual occurrence, but one he understood when there are a lot of injured wolves.

Getting to the mouth of the den he heard several voices coming from inside and he continued forward.

The others stayed behind in case there wasn't room or if there was an Alpha in the den that would just shoo them away as they weren't injured.

Salty didn't notice he was the only one walking but didn't care to think otherwise. "Hello, anyone?" He asked as he peered inside.

He saw several wolves lying asleep on the floor, but not many that he knew of, but he remembered Garth told him that several of his pack members were there.

Just moments after Salty asked, he saw a tan figure nimbly step over the sleeping wolves as carefully as possible. When hen the wolf made it's way closer, Salty began to smile.

"Oh, hey Salty." Janice greeted him. She had been busy helping assess Hutches wounds when she heard him.

"Hey." Salty nervously replied. He had nothing else but that one line for just about everything.

Janice walked up to him to further chat when she noticed Shakey and Mooch standing a few feet away smirking.

Immediately she sighed in frustration. "What are you three doing here?" She asked.

"We're here to drop off this little guy." Mooch answered and tilted turned to show the pup resting on his back.

Janice was about to ask if Mooch meant that they were dropping Shakey off, but when she saw the brilliant silver colored wolf resting on his shoulders, she knew what they meant.

"Wow..." Janice beamed, she hadn't seen anything like it, and immediately dashed out towards him.

"Who's he?" She said excitedly, while staring at the pup from only a few inches away.

The Salty looked at Shakey, but he seemed preoccupied in thinking about something to answer.

"I don't know, Garth's, cousin or something." Salty speculated, he didn't know but Garth said that they were practically family.

"Aww..."Janice didn't really care to listen to what he was saying and just stood there admiring him for a moment longer.

Mooch, feeling as though this time for a display was over, turned around to face Janice; much to his amazement, Janice began to walk around him at the same pace.

When he stopped moving, Janice stopped as well, but at least he was now facing away from the den. "Garth wanted us to bring him here with the other Eastern wolves." Mooch exclaimed.

Janice's eyes grew wide in excitement, she had been through a lot in the past few days, but now she was able to take up the task of puppy-sitting.

"Come on in." She exclaimed happily and walked towards the den.

Shakey and Mooch both questioned the sudden outburst from Janice but continued forward anyway. Upon entering they saw nearly a dozen wolves resting about randomly across the floor.

"You can put him over there," Janice pointed towards where several of the wolves were in the den "They're from Tony's pack."

As Mooch was the only one able to carry him at the time, he walked over to the small pile of wolves to place the pup down.

While he was doing this, Shakey took a moment to notice who else was here. He skimmed past Janice and Salty helping ease the pup down and was shocked to see several members of his pack here.

"Hutch, Lilly, Candy?" He blurted out of confusion, and at the mention of Candy, Mooch swerved his head, nearly hitting Salty in the process. He never would have thought to see the three here, Hutch and Candy were a mess with bruises, while he couldn't tell what was going on with Lilly.

Almost immediately after he shouted, he felt a pair of paws gently rest on his muzzle. He turned to see Reba nervously smile and shake her head.

"Keep it down, they're asleep." She pointed out.

Realizing his faux-pas, Shakey grinned, he tried to say 'sorry' but all that came out were muffled words.

Reba understood what he was trying to say and promptly released him from her grip, she sat next to him in case he had some questions about the patients.

"Are they okay?" He had a lot of questions but he couldn't expect them all to be answered here and now.

"Yeah." She replied, she understood that she couldn't tell them anything too serious or profound, but she knew they'd be alright.

Hearing this put Shakey's thoughts at ease, but he remembered someone prior to this that was hurt as well "What happened to Can-do?"

"Nothin." He heard a voice shout to him.

Shakey quickly turned to see the wolf in question leaning against a wall. His motions seemed hindered and his voice was scratchy, but over all he was awake now.

"Can-do," Reba whispered, she was on the verge of shouting but she had to ensure everyone stayed asleep "I told you to stay down and rest."

Can-do ignored her wishes and tried to stand on whatever legs could carry him for his task "Hutch is down, I have to-"

He was cut off by Reba pushing him against the wall and sliding him down onto the ground. Luckily for him he slid onto his unbroken leg. He growled in pain and tried to protest, but soon found himself too weak to even put up any kind of fight.

Reba, having taken control of the situation, leaned down to whisper something the others couldn't possibly hear. "Try that again and I'll tell Eve."

Can-do didn't even try to argue against that, he just had to wait for his leg to heal before he could do anything more.

Shakey was a bit amazed at the spectacle, he hadn't expected her to do anything like this.

Reba on the other hand, was glad that Can-do would listen to her and soon enough found herself staring at Shakey once more. He was half in a daze that creeped her out.

"What?" She questioned, hoping that she he was okay. But after seeing Shakey dismiss her question by grinning and shake his head, she quickly resigned herself to go somewhere else.

Seeing Janice here with their friends, she was going to sit just outside, she needed fresh air and there was no better time than this that she could have a moment to herself.

She made her way out when she noticed that just beyond the den stood a tall figure. Curious as to who he was she moved closer to get her answer, and when she was only a few feet away she cheerfully smiled.

Garth sat there for a moment, questioning why Eve would intentionally ask for only Humphrey's friends to come and Lilly to stay, in his mind it was an odd request.

His silence was soon broken by a wolf slowly strolling out of the den to meet him with a wide grin.

"Hey Garth." Reba greeted, she hadn't forgotten what he did to help their pack.

Garth smiled at the gesture and tried to remember her name as well. "Rena, was it?" He spoke confidently.

She shook her head "It's Reba..."

"Sorry." He apologized.

He soon found himself nearly forgetting why he came here until Humphrey's friend, the small and grey one, silently approached.

Seeing one friend, he had to inform the other two, but he didn't know exactly where they were easily, their scent was all over the area and he didn't have much time.

"Hey, uh..." He began, he had never learned any of their names because he was in a rush, and now he silently scolded himself for never asking.

Shakey sighed, in his haste he had forgotten to tell Garth his name. "It's Shakey." He answered.

Garth needed to tell the three what Eve wanted from them, but another question hit him first "Is Rei here?"

"Rei?" Reba questioned, believing it to be the name of one of the wolves that were brought in from Tony's pack.

Shakey turned from Garth to catch Reba up on the matter "He's a silver furred pup."

"Pup?" At the mention of the word, Reba began to smile wider and wider.

Remembering what Janice did, Shakey took a step away and continued "He's inside, Janice won't leave him alone."

When he finished saying this, Reba took off into the den leaving Shakey and Garth behind in a trail of dust she kicked up.

Still baffled by how that worked, Shakey refocused his attention to Garth. "How's Humphrey?"

Garth never got the gravity of the situation down so he couldn't say. "I don't know," He stated and began to walk towards where Reba had run to "But Eve wants you three see her though."

After hearing this, Shakey dashed passed Garth to get to the others, he nearly caused the Alpha to fall in the process.

Garth, however, walked in unfazed by the outburst. He was finally invited in, sort of, and he wanted to check on Lilly and Rei.

When he got in he was greeted with the smell of medicine and a myriad of smiles. Unlike before, he noticed that the den was nearly packed with sleeping wolves.

"Garth, there you are." Mooch greeted him, he was busy helping Janice place Rei near the alphas and watch him curl into a ball to keep himself warm.

The moment he saw the two do this, Reba practically jumped over to the two to see the pup for herself.

He was glad that he had them to watch over Rei, it made his work much easier.

He glanced around the room seeing to see that, not only was Rei with members from his pack, but Lilly and Hutch were resting in the back as well.

Curious as to why Lilly was here, he began to walk towards them. After he took a few steps, Salty came into view, he looked to be on the verge of saying something but was interrupted by a surprisingly high pitched voice.

"Guys, we've got to go, Eve wants to see us." Shakey called out to the others causing Reba to shush him once more from a distance, and the other two to step over the sleeping wolves as fast as possible.

Salty abandoned his long winded speech and quickly strode up to Garth. He didn't even waste time thinking up what to say and just said the first thing that came to mind. "Thanks for helping Humphrey." He acknowledged with a smile and dashed passed him.

Mooch, being the last in line, ran as quickly as his tired legs could carry him. He was still lagging behind the others as far as speed, but he was as excited as them to see their friend.

Glad that he could help, Garth focussed his attention towards Rei. He was fast asleep with Janice and Reba hovering over him. He thought it was kind of odd, but he understood that Rei needed someone to watch over him.

"How is he?" He asked unwittingly.

Still occupied with her newest patient, Janice didn't even catch what he was saying. Reba, however, only barely payed attention.

"The pup's okay, just a bit tired." Reba answered. She had been sitting idly swishing her tail against the floor and admiring the pup with diligence.

Ensuring that Rei was alright, he turned to his own alphas. They were covered in sores from having fought against a wolf, but he still didn't know their condition.

"What about them, are they okay?" He questioned.

Leaning down to nuzzle Rei on his ear and causing him to twitch, Reba continued "Minor injuries here and there, but they'll all be fine by tomorrow."

Garth was glad that not only was Rei okay, but his own as well. Deciding to see how Lilly was, he began to pace in her direction until he felt something brush against his leg.

Fearing that he may have stepped on someone, he tilted his head to see who it may be. He nearly jumped back from a pair of large staring back at him from a figure he could barely recognize on the ground.

"Garth, right?" Can-do spoke.

Garth was silent as he believed he had seen this wolf before. It took him a moment to think as he tried to put the name to the face.

"Can...do?" He asked a bit unsure he got the name correct. But soon enough he received a nod of approval.

He noticed that Can-do was covered in more scars than before, and now had a leaf wrapping covering his leg.

"What happened to you?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing!" Can-do sapped back furiously.

Feeling as though he were getting nowhere, Garth turned to walk away until he felt another tap on his leg.

"What?" Garth huffed in annoyance.

"Wait." Can-do pleaded. He tried to at least sit up, but his attempt failed miserably. Resigning himself for now, he tilted his head up to ask his question.

"Do you know anything about the lone wolf attacking?" He inquired.

Garth sat to think about this. He had helped his dad to get Rei and Humphrey away from the lone wolf, but he had no idea of what was going on here.

"Not much, why?" he replied.

Can-do pointed further to the back of the den causing Garth to instinctively trace his eyes there as well. "Lilly told us that some wolf attacked them." He said somberly.

"What?" Garth yelled at the mention of the incident.

Can-do nodded and continued "She said that she was looking for you when she and Hutch were attacked by a wolf that was trying to kidnap Candy. She told us that Eve and a few birds helped her."

When he had heard all of this, Garth felt himself slump over. He couldn't believe it, he had left Lilly alone for only a few hours and she was attacked.

He felt his fathers words scream and echo in his head. 'Is this what you meant dad?' He thought.

As he faced where Lilly lay fast asleep, he absentmindedly began to walk over. He didn't know what to say from his actions, he wanted the best for everyone, but he had left Lilly behind.

Finally reaching her after leaving Can-do behind and walking past the preoccupied wolves, Garth found himself standing over her in near silence.

He felt terrible, he was supposed to be there for her but he wasn't. He was supposed to set an example of a leader, and yet he had let her down.

"Dad was right, I shouldn't have left you" He whispered.

He lifted his eyes slightly to see Hutch lying on the ground with several bruises and scrapes worse than what he had seen on Can-do.

He had begun to feel even more upset than before. Hutch had done all he could to protect his own, and now here he was slowly recovering from the attack.

"Thank you, Hutch" He whispered silently. He was forever grateful for what he had done, he saved Lilly.

Even now when he was there with her he felt more at ease, but he knew he couldn't stay. He was sent to get Humphrey's friends, and he would eventually have to return to help.

He was close enough to run to Lilly if she needed, but he still felt as though it weren't good enough.

Reluctantly, he still had to leave. He turned to face Lilly once more and noticed her fur covering her eyes again.

He eased himself down and, as carefully as he could without waking her, nuzzled her fur away so she could at least see her unhindered when she awoke.

Weakly smiling at his work, Garth began to turn away, but not before taking one last glance at her. "I'll be back Lilly." He vowed.

Once done here for now, he made his way to the exit but stopped as he heard a slight squeak of a voice carry its way to him.

The voice was very familiar to him, and without hesitation he looked in the corner where he had seen Rei. Janice and Reba had finally left to either stand watch or mix medicines, so he could see the pup twitching slightly.

Garth walked over to him, figuring he had a few minutes left before Eve would drag him back, and tried to figure out what was going on.

From just a foot or so away, Garth realized that Rei was mumbling something while running in his sleep. He hadn't seen a wolf do either of these before, but was more so worried that Rei was in some kind of nightmare.

Believing this to be the case, Garth leaned forward to see what he could do.

"G-garth." Rei cried out "You can't, please, don't go."

Garth stood there completely dumbfounded. The apparent nightmare was about him, but he didn't know what it was.

He had little time left so he did only what he could. He lightly pat the pup on his head to reassure him though he was already asleep. "Don't worry Rei, I'll be back." He said confidently.

He turned to leave but quickly remembered Eve's last point to keep Lilly there. He himself couldn't take up the task, but there were two working healers here that he could rely on.

"Reba." He called, and soon enough the wolf emerged from a separate part of the den. She passed by Rei and immediately abandoned her call.

Not really having time for watching this again, Garth went along with his request "Can you make sure Lilly stays here?"

Reba hadn't been paying much attention, she was too busy admiring the pup to notice what Garth was saying fully. "Sure." She called back completely oblivious to the question.

Confident that the task would be done, Garth quickly made his way out of the den. Now that his time here was at an end, he had to move quickly to get back to what the leaders needed.

**I•I**

Several minutes had passed at the leaders den, and Tony and Winston were now in a heated argument.

"Tony!" Winston shouted, he couldn't believe his ears at such an idea.

"Winston it's either one or the other," Tony suggested "He either dies slowly, or quickly."

After stating this, Tony pointed towards Humphrey, and Winston reluctantly looked towards the back of the den where Eve sat quietly watching him.

Though she was able to help him for a while Humphrey's was breathing was slowly becoming more labored. He had several leaves covering a patch of fur on his chest from which Eve had barely been able to remove the bloodied stick from before.

Upon his head sat a fresh patch of leaves whose sole purpose was to cover deep gashes and bite marks sustained from recent fights. Even after assessing them, Eve couldn't tell how deep they ran, but from what she had already experienced from Humphrey's behavior, she could guess that it was traumatic.

Humphrey felt slightly cold to the touch, and was every now and then twitching from what they believed was the pain he was experiencing.

Witnessing all of this, Winston understood Tony's point. But it wasn't in him to comply with this decision, Humphrey was one of his own.

He quickly turned to Tony to refute his side of the argument. "And you mean to take his life then?" He objected.

Tony took one look at Humphrey and immediately heard a slew of growls from Eve, she wouldn't have any of his decision as well.

Gaining sense about their dilemma, Tony dismissed the idea and waved his paws. "It's not my responsibility." He declared.

Winston heard Eve stop growling after this, but he still had to put the idea aside. He could only think of one way to get Tony to agree.

Taking a deep breath he asked him "And you would take the life of our mentor's son?"

"What?" Tony snapped back, the question to him was so foreign that he sat in a stupor before Winston bitterly nodded.

He thought it what he was hearing was impossible, but after he mentally ran through previous events, everything seemed to fall in place. Tony was both enraged and saddened from having understood this, he couldn't believe his own suggestion anymore.

Tony shifted uneasily, he hadn't been more so worried about any foreign wolf than now, and sitting before him dying was someone that had rescued him from certain death. It was then that Tony realized that his idea was selfish, it was brutish, it was as if he were killing Kate with his own fangs.

"Why didn't you tell me before!" Tony retorted.

Winston knew Tony was right, it was dangerous for something like this to be hidden amongst their pack, but he didn't have a choice.

He turned away and shifted uneasily, there was nothing he could do or say that could turn the tides of this argument. "He said not to." He weakly replied.

"And this is what happened!" Tony yelled even louder than before. He got a quick snap from Eve from afar, but in his rant he didn't really much care that she may attack.

Sneering at the thought of this occurrence Tony continued "He sent me the kid, and didn't even bother to show up."

"The pup?" Winston questioned. Now things were starting to come to light, but he had to know "Why'd he send him?"

Tony himself didn't have the answer, he shook his head in disgust. He hadn't ever felt so left in the dark about a situation before, but that's how things had to be sometimes, he just wanted to understand why.

Winston was about to speak once more to resolve the issue when he saw three figures standing at the mouth of the den.

"H-hello, Winston, sir?" One of them said shakily.

Winston knew all too well who it was, and quickly picked himself up. He hated being the bearer of bad news, but it was his responsibility as the pack leader to inform those closest of what was going on.

He paced by Tony and walked towards them. Winston first noted that each of the three grinned widely in anticipation for seeing Humphrey, and as such put on as best of a smile as he could, though he hated what he was about to do.

"Salty, Shakey, Mooch, you three can come in." He addressed them and walked back inside.

The three nearly crashed into each-other as they each wanted their chance to cheer Humphrey up after he had been patched up.

Winston glanced back at them thought. He hadn't intentionally done this, nor had he meant to give them a glowering gaze in response, but nonetheless the three stood side by side with each of them nervously grinning and awaiting their chance to speak.

Shakey was the first to break his eyes away from Winston, and when he did so he became more nervous than before. Sitting by one of the walls and staring at him intently was a wolf he had barely seen before, the Eastern pack leader Tony.

Not wanting to focus there in case he was seen as a threat, Shakey averted his eyes, and much to his amazement saw two wolves lying unconscious on the floor. Both of them were a deep tan color, but one of them was red in many spots, he hadn't seen a pattern like this before, but he soon found himself more so eager to talk to Humphrey and then leave.

After greeting them and inviting them in, Winston motioned for them to stand just a few feet in front of him.

"Have a seat." He told them calmly to which they hastily complied.

Having all three here, and having watched them from the time they were pups, Winston nearly choked at the thought of how each of them would react.

"Now, I know you three are Humphrey's closest friends," With a heavy sigh, and having Eve stand in the way of their view, Winston continued "Therefore you deserve to know what's going on."

Suddenly, just as Winston predicted, one by one each of their smiles began to disappear.

Though none of them knew for certain what was going on, Salty was the first one to speak.

"Uh," He shook his head in confusion "Is he okay?"

Winston felt these words sting him even more than he could imagine, and regretfully he shook his head "I'm afraid not."

Though Salty still didn't fully understand what was being said, Mooch was beginning to feel as though Winston was trying to give them the news lightly, and Shakey felt himself on the verge of tears.

Regaining his composure, Winston went on "As close of friends you are, it pains me to say this."

Winston opened his mouth to speak, but cold find no words to match what he had set his mind on. It was never easy to tell anyone that they were going to loose someone, especially not when that someone was like family to you as well.

Shakey didn't want to hear what happened next, he wanted to see Humphrey again.

"C-can you tell us what happened?" He pleaded.

Winston himself couldn't speak of the matter, he didn't have the answers to what truly happened. He quickly turned to Eve, and she continued from there.

"He sustained severe injuries." She replied. She stood up and walked toward them, and only now could they see the extent of the damage that was done.

Hearing them gasp in horror at the sight, Eve spited herself for saying what Winston could not.

She waited until they all focussed back toward her and she sat in front of them and with as much of a voice as she could muster hoarsely spoke "He wouldn't make it through noon."

Time itself was at a standstill with all three of the Omegas. What they heard couldn't possibly be true, Humphrey was fine, wasn't he? But the evidence was there, and their leaders wouldn't make a joke of this, each of them knew that Humphrey would be leaving them soon.

Mooch hung his mouth in disbelief. Humphrey, the one that taught them so much, and even kept their group together, wouldn't live to see another day.

Just as he was processing this thought, he felt something flop at his side. He and the whole room turned to see the smallest of the three begin to unashamedly cry.

Shakey, while being the smartest of the group, was also the smallest. He couldn't bear to hear the soon coming loss of the wolf that had taught him how to be confident when you don't fit in anywhere.

"Shakey?" Mooch called to him as he himself felt the world crumbling away.

Eve couldn't stand to see them like this and quickly walked over to console him. She placed a paw on his shoulder, but Shakey quickly backed away.

"No!" He screeched, now with tears running down his muzzle. Not having any form of plan, and just following his instinct to run away from pain, he dashed out of the den before anyone could protest.

"Shakey, wait!" Mooch yelled, and quickly followed behind him.

Having just told them this, Winston felt terrible. Now with just Salty left from the three, he prepared himself for any questions that would arise.

"Can't you help him, is there anyone that can help?" Salty asked desperately, though truthfully he felt just as bad as the others.

"Salty, I'm afraid not." Eve spoke out, feeling that it was her turn to answer.

"I was trained to be a healer by the best," She pointed out "And trust me, I've done all that I'm able to."

Salty was crushed, when she said this. But in spite of that he wanted to know what was next.

"Then what are you gonna do." He fretted.

Eve couldn't answer this, and Tony refused to acknowledge his prior answer. This left Winston at a standoff with himself.

He walked up to Shakey and placed his paw on his shoulder and told him "All we can do, is say goodbye."

When Salty heard what was going on he was furious. Humphrey was the only one in the pack that didn't just turn him away because of his complexion. He was always thankful to have such a friend that could put up with him, but now that friend would be torn away before he had a chance at life.

A rage like he had never felt before bored itself into Salty's mind. "Who did this?" He yelled. Unbeknownst to him, he began to shed several tears.

Winston couldn't tell him, there were too many things to account for, but so few of them started here. Tony started the war, Eve attacked him, the stranger injured him further, and in all of these he could say one or the other, but Winston had to delve deeper.

"Salty." Winston began, but was cut off when Salty stormed out of the room after the others.

"It's not fair!" He yelled over and over again, and without anyone attempting to stop him, he disappeared.

Winston sighed, he knew from the beginning it wouldn't end well, but now there was nothing he could do. He would have gone after them had he not already been busy trying to figure out the best way to solve their dilemma, and time was short.

"Tony, what do you think?" He asked somberly, he was running out of ideas, but he still had to do something.

Tony glanced over to Winston, his mind raced lead him to his prior answer, but the situation had changed. He prepared to take another shot at what they could do when yet another figure showed up at the den.

"Dad, what's going on?" Garth asked, he was confused as to why not one, nor two, but all three Omegas just passed him running and screaming.

He was met by the dumbfounded and fleeting stares of both Tony and Winston, Eve shook her head and refused to look at him. There was no longer any doubt in his mind that the worst had already happened.

"I-is Humphrey?" He barely managed to say, he didn't know him well but he never liked loosing anyone.

"Humphrey, he-," Winston choked back his words and tried again "He won't-"

They heard Humphrey coughing near the back of the den, and Eve quickly rushed over to see what she could do.

Though he was assured Humphrey as still alive, he was concerned about his condition, ha hand't seen many wolves live long in that state.

As Eve got over to Humphrey to continue her work, Garth's eyes drew over to the two unconscious wolves resting on the floor.

One of them had been here by the time he had gotten in, but the other wolf, the one Winston brought in, was beginning to move.

"He's awake." Garth quickly pointed out, for indeed the intruder had begun to stir.

"You!" Tony yelled and slowly approached.

The wolf that they had captured earlier looked much different now, much of his deep red fur had changed to a lighter tan.

Before the wolf could even begin to rise, Tony slammed his paw onto his neck to keep him in place.

There was no form or sign of protest from him, he just lay there bearing his fangs and glancing up towards Tony.

Winston paced over to the two, he wouldn't allow Tony to do as he saw fit on his side of Jasper. He sat next to them and motioned for Tony to release him so he could at least talk.

Tony did so begrudgingly, but not before glaring into the intruders deep crimson eyes. From the look he got back, he could tell that this wolf wanted him gone.

After getting Tony to sit near him, Winston looked down to the one who caused them so much trouble. In his mind he wanted to simply end him, but in his heart he knew he could not. He had always tried to be fair, and even now he wouldn't go against his code.

Just as he started to speak, Tony barged in.

"Who are you?" He yelled.

The wolf sat there in silence, still looking as if he were about to strike, but never once moved to talk.

Now more infuriated by his insubordination, Tony placed both of his forepaws on the arrogant wolf's throat and began to press down. "Answer me or else!" He threatened.

The intruder flailed and struggled to breathe, but he wouldn't go without telling them off. "I'd rather die," he sputtered "Than to answer to a traitor."

Having allowed Tony a moment to unleash his aggression, Winston decided that it was enough. He quickly reached out and grabbed Tony to pull him away so he could talk.

He feared that Tony would try this again, but instead of having him sit by the intruder, he pointed him towards Eve.

Tony got the idea and instead sat next to Garth, he wasn't going anywhere near Eve if he did something wrong.

Gaining the upper-hand in the situation, Winston focused on the young wolf and spoke "I don't know who you are, but if you cooperate, and are honest, you'll be fine."

The wolf looked back at him furiously. "Liar," He whispered "Why should I trust you?"

Sensing the fear and apprehension in the young wolf's tone, Winston tried a different approach. "You're on our territory, we treat others fairly." He said calmly.

The wolf looked around, he was surrounded by what he deemed were alphas, and as such he didn't have much of a choice. But one wolf he locked eyes on didn't set well with him at all.

He pointed towards Tony"If he's not here, then I will."

Much to his dismay, Tony caught this, and a 'don't you dare' glare from Winston. The matter wasn't in his paws any longer, he had to wait it out.

Soon after Winston heard the sporadic breathing from the intruder slowly die down, he could finally ask him what he needed.

"First of all who are you?" Winston asked, he at least needed the name to go on for now.

The wolf flinched at this, he didn't want to tell them his name, but Winston was far more clever than he thought. He told him to be honest and he was at the mercy of their pack. Even if he never made it back, he would tell them his name if only to be remembered.

"It's Galen." He replied hesitantly.

Finally able to understand the name Winston continued "Galen, I thought you said you were alone."

Winston watched as 'Galen' took a much simpler look.

"I am alone." He assured.

"If you're alone, then who's this?" Winston retorted, not wanting to be taken a fool of by a young hotshot, moved closer to him and sat near the other sleeping wolf.

Galen's eyes traced over to them both and, after having seen who it was, he began to growl.

Winston had once again gotten the best of him, there was no coincidence in two attacks at the same time, he was thankful that Eve was there to help. Inwardly he believed the two were connected, but now he had the evidence to prove it, Galen had lied.

He was about to give his reply but didn't expect 'Galen' to continue to growl.

"Hector!" He spat out. His eyes were full of rage, and in him grew a fury that refused to be quelled.

With as much strength as he could muster he tried forcing himself off the ground and make his way towards his unconscious prey.

Winston felt something shift in Galen's attitude, he had gone from willing to cooperate to filled with murderous intent. This he could not allow.

Following the course of events, Winston raised his voice "Don't you dare move."

Galen didn't pay much attention and instead he continued forward.

Just when he was getting ready to make an irrational move that could cost him his life, Garth had tackled him and had quickly seized his throat.

Still too weak to put up a real fight and now being pinned, Galen flailed hopelessly. "Get off of me," He screeched "This is all his fault!"

Garth, however, wouldn't let go, he couldn't risk another life.

Having Garth take care of stopping the attack Winston regathered his thoughts. He noticed that Tony was in a crouching position about to pounce, but he once again motioned for him to stand down.

"Calm yourself." Winston commanded.

With Garth still keeping him firmly in place, Galen did his best to stay calm, he couldn't get out otherwise.

Seeing him calm once more, Winston went on with his interrogation "So you know him then?"

Galen's eyes shot open wide, he felt the seething hatred he had before begin to rise, all he could do was yell "Know him? This... dog, is responsible for my pack's condition."

"Condition?" Winston added.

Galen weakly nodded "He lead rogues into our territory, he's responsible for our pack becoming so small."

He quickly turned to Garth, and though he didn't have the strength to fight back he continued to yell "I'd kill him myself if you weren't on me."

Taking into account all that was said, Winston took back what he had previously thought. Galen wasn't lying per-se but the two had an apparent history.

"So he's wanted in your pack?" Winston surmised.

"Nobody wants him for anything other than his throat in vengeance." Galen responded angrily.

Winston could see it in his eyes, Galen wasn't joking "And if we were to keep him?"

Galen froze, he had a mission to do, and his own personal vendetta was right in front of him. He had failed before, but now that chance was running away from him.

"Do what you want with him, his life doesn't concern me." He spat "It would be a more fitting end than what my pack would do with him."

Winston thought there was something odd about this wolf, and from what Tony had said, he was from the North, and he hadn't been there in a long time.

"And what pack would that be?" He questioned.

Galen sighed regrettably "A small pack to the far North."

"That's impossible," Tony scoffed, he saw the flaw in their argument and joined in "The North doesn't have packs like that, they're larger because there's more prey."

Hearing his voice, Galen clenched his teeth and growled "And if you were their leader they'd all be left for dead!"

Before another fight broke out between them, Winston glowered at Tony long enough to get him to avert his gaze.

Winston was getting tired from the events but he wanted more answers "Why is your pack so small?"

There was a slight pause that caused all but Eve to listen intently, it was soon followed by Galen inexplicably trembling. Each of the wolves thought it was odd that such a question could bring about something so traumatic, but Tony was unfazed.

Galen craned his head upward and fearfully spoke "You Jasper wolves know nothing of hardships. All the packs that made up the northern region have been destroyed. We're all fighting for small plots of land in the Northwestern Territories now."

Curious as to why this event occurred, Tony spoke out "The north's a big place, why don't you all disperse."

Though Galen felt himself about to growl, he saw Winston nod to him silently."To our west is an Alpha that suddenly appeared from nowhere." He answered.

Garth, having released Galen stepped back at this. "How is one wolf a threat to multiple packs?" He questioned.

He received a stern glare from Galen and soon remembered the situation his pack was in. In just a few days, two lone wolves had devastated their pack easily.

"Don't you have counter measures to attack him?" Winston chimed in.

Galen shook his head and continued "He's a ruthless hunter. Every time we've gotten near him to attack, it's like he's seen us coming."

Galen paused and looked Winston directly in his eyes "He won't allow our packs to move further west, and he surrounds himself with vicious company. He's searching for someone, and he's capturing white wolves."

Getting abetter understanding, Winston thought of a quick solution "Then why not come together, or even move east?"

Hearing mention of this, Galen furiously dismissed the idea. "The East is worse." He said ominously.

Tony hadn't heard anything like this before, to him it was impossible. "Why?" He wondered.

Galen largely ignored him, but still the memory was fresh in his mind. "There's... something there." He whispered.

"Like what?" Winston waved his paw around to coax him to continue.

Galen hung his head low at the statement "I don't know, it invades us sometimes. I've seen it once, and whatever it is, it's massive, and it eats everything."

As his voice trailed off, Winston perked his ears up at this.

"Everything?" He proclaimed, to which Galen nodded remorsefully. He didn't know exactly what 'everything' entailed, but he could make a good guess.

"Where did it come from?" Winston pleaded, he wanted more information on this strange beast.

Galen thought for a moment, but he didn't have a solid answer. "I think the Ice-floe, in Nunavut." He guessed.

Only hearing their silence Galen had to finish what his thoughts on the matter were "One hunts us for someone it's looking for. The other eats everything in sight. Not only that, but every day we contend for food, and water. Nobody trusts any pack but their own."

Winston, Tony and Garth all took their time to understood this. Where he had come from was a dangerous place if he were telling the truth, but the fact still remained, he was dangerous as well.

As he was wrapping up with his interrogation, Winston felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and he immediately felt his heart sink.

Eve was standing just before him with her eyes staring intently on the ground. She had a few stray tears streaming down her snout and she slowly shook her head.

Winston understood all too well what she was trying to say.

He leaned over to her and nuzzled her ear. "How long?" He grimaced.

Eve couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes, she was partly the cause of all of this. "He'll bleed for hours, there's nothing I can do." She called out hoarsely.

It was then that Garth finally understood the situation. Since Eve had moved away, he managed to finally see what had become of Humphrey.

He was a mess of leaves and dried blood now, there was a deep darkened spot on his rib cage where he had seen an object jutting out of before. He now understood why the three ran out screaming, Humphrey was dying.

Winston turned once more to Galen, he had a few words left for him.

He started off by ensuring he captured his attention and then pointed him towards Humphrey "You do realize that you are responsible for his wounds, correct?"

Galen cringed at the sight of the wolf. He recognized him barely. "I'm sorry, but he was wounded before I found him, I never meant any true harm." He apologized.

From what Winston could tell, he was being honest. Galen had a duty to his pack, but that didn't remove him from his guilt in the matter.

Winston then pointed towards the wolf he had called Hector "You say that this wolf here is useful to you correct?"

Galen chocked back his words and instead nodded in response.

Winston stood up, walked towards Tony and sighed "Then when you've healed, you will take him with you."

"WHAT!" Both Galen and Tony yelled, neither of them expected this kind of answer.

Tony wouldn't take that answer lightly. "Winston, this is crazy, he's responsible for this mess!" He pointed out. "I say we just rip out his throat now and-"

Winston growled louder than either of them thought possible, and Tony promptly hushed his tone. "I will hear no more of this Tony," Winston barked "Violence leads to more bloodshed."

Winston, still furious turned back to Galen. Upon seeing his eyes focused onTony, Winston went on with his deal "I can already see it in your eyes that you have a burning anger in you. From that I can tell that you won't stop until your goal is complete. Therefore, he is yours to do with as you wish."

Galen thought about this, he could escape with his life and take Hectors as well. His vengeance would be sated, for now.

Winston saw through this and walked over to Tony. He motioned for him to lean over so he could whisper something that nobody was aware of.

Tony twitched his ears in shock, clearly remembering some of the former code and nodding in agreement with Winston.

Tony confidently walked over to Galen as Winston had informed him and sat beside him.

Galen raked his claws against the ground in anger that Tony was right there, but he couldn't do anything about it if he were to take up Winston's deal.

Tony, as calmly as he could, spoke reasonably with Galen "You are honor bound, correct?"

"Honor... bound?" Galen repeated. He understood that being honor bound means that you were to be trusted in exchange for something. Seeing where this was going, he grit his teeth and growled at Tony.

"How dare you speak of honor, you know nothing of the word!" He snapped.

Tony ignored the protest and asked once more "Are you honor bound, yes or no?"

Galen hated this, he couldn't escape the question, if he gave up here, then his pack would suffer, and if he were to go back then he would be at the mercy of these wolves.

Having no other choice Galen, with seething hatred, slowly nodded.

Tony acknowledged this and then gave him his sentencing. "Then I hereby charge you with the live return of this 'Hector' to your pack, in exchange for setting you free."

After granting him his freedom and his charge, Tony stood up and walked away. He heard Galen mumble something so he perked his ears up long enough to hear him mention his name and utter the word 'hate' somewhere in-between.

Tony dismissed the thought of turning back and scolding Galen for saying this, for he was bound to keep his word now, and that was worse than anything Tony could say to him.

Tony lightly paced towards Winston to further their conversation, Eve was just talking to Eve about something. Thinking it best to join them about what course they should take next, he sat by them to listen in.

Curious to what was going on, Garth walked over to them. Hearing their chatter, he understood it revolved around Humphrey, and it wasn't good.

"Winston, what do we do." Eve asked quietly, she hadn't planned on this situation, but here it was before her very eyes. She couldn't make any decision without him in the matter, and she didn't like any of the outcomes.

"What happened to him?" He Garth in mistakably, he had wanted to wait for them to take a break but was too focused on the situation to do so.

Eve barely turned her head far enough to reach his eyes. She didn't want him to worry, but the fact still stood that he deserved to know.

"Garth," She began "You may not have known Humphrey for long, but there's something we must share with you."

Garth quivered at the statement, he hadn't liked Humphrey at the start, but from his efforts to save Rei and his own father he had no qualms with him now.

Eve gained Garth's attention once more, and then pointed towards Humphrey. He lay there on his side slowly gasping for breath, and from what they could see from the contorted expressions on his face, he was in some kind of pain.

"He'll be like this for hours until he bleeds out." Eve whispered.

Garth nearly fell back from the response, he hadn't expected anything this sudden. "So what do we do?" He asked in a fit of panic.

Eve calmly looked into his eyes before she closed her own in thought "I'm afraid that there's nothing we're able to do."

Garth didn't know what to feel. Humphrey was responsible for saving their pack, and now he was being told that he couldn't be saved himself.

Feeling a sudden weight fall on his conscious, Garth slumped to the floor just barely able to sit up.

"So we just let him suffer, and then die?" He asked forlornly.

Winston nodded at his answer "I cannot bring myself to find any other answer."

Garth's mind was a mess. 'This shouldn't happen to him, he saved us all! He did nothing to deserve to die like this. There's nothing we can do but ease his pain.'

Realizing his thought, Garth tried to understand it better. 'Humphrey's in pain, and we can't save him. He'll die soon but he'll suffer for a while. The only other option we have is…'

Playing the thought over and over again in his mind, Garth slowly lifted his eyes to the dying wolf. He was in no condition to make it through and he had no form of help anywhere, Garth knew the only other option available.

Without even acknowledging the others presence Garth stood once more. He didn't want this to be the answer, but it was the only thing they could do.

"I-i'll do it." Garth said remorsefully.

Moments after he had said this, each of the leaders began to lift their eyes and focus towards him.

"W-what?" Winston was the first to respond, he didn't understand what Garth meant by the statement.

Garth turned to face the three, he was barely able to make his stand, but he couldn't bear the thought much longer.

"I'll do it, I'll end his suffering." Garth replied.

Winston's eyes grew as wide as the other two, he would have never thought to hear these words from the young leader.

"Garth, no you can't!" He insisted.

"There's nothing we can do!" Garth yelled. He had partly closed his eyes and felt a single tear begin to form "We don't have any healers that can fix this, he would suffer for hours."

Winston tried his best to refute the point "I know, but he-"

"He doesn't deserve that, but we can't ease his pain, we can only end it." Garth interrupted him once more.

Tony and Eve looked on dejectedly, neither of them wanted this answer as well, but both felt as Garth did now.

Winston hung his head low, he never thought this day would come by so viciously. With a tear running down to his cheek, he lifted his eyes to meet Garth.

Trembling like he hadn't before, and with a sorrow lingering in his heart like none he had known he had only one thing left to ask "Why would you volunteer to do something like this?"

Garth could feel the pained response, but instead he turned to his father. "Remember what you told me?" He questioned.

Tony looked at him and thought back to the lessons he had taught him, and there was only one that he could think of that would be used here.

Garth looked his father dead in his eyes and said "You told me that one day I'll have to make a choice that only a leader could make."

Tony tore his eyes away fro Garth for he understood this well. It was the most important thing he had told him about being a leader, that not every decision you make will be easy, that many would make you question your role.

Garth, feeling the same, glanced back towards Humphrey to finnish his point "As much as I don't want to let him suffer, I can't ignore it, it's something that nobody should have to go through."

All three of the leaders sat in a grim silence, Garth was right, Humphrey would either suffer because of their mistakes, or be put down without having to endure the pain for so long.

As much as it pained all of them, they could find no other answer, they had refused to take his life. Where they had lacked in their decision, Garth had volunteered for their answer.

Winston sat there in silence, he had lost so much over the course of just a few days that this was too much for him to bear, he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Kate, and the feeling ate at him ever since he knew the truth.

With a heavy heart and feeling tired from fighting the inevitable, Winston stood up and walked over to Garth. His mind was town in two, but he had to at least have one more chance.

Just as he passed by Garth, he stopped turned his eyes to meet the soon to be executioner.

Not having any form of response, and with a tear running down to the den floor, Winston meekly spoke "Then just give me a moment with him."

**I•I**

A high pitched sneeze ran thorough the healers den. Its noise and pitch echoed off the dry cavern-like walls and back towards the source.

Having felt something tickle the tip of her nose and hearing the sneeze, Lilly jolted awake. She had been asleep for a while now and could no longer force herself to rest.

She stood up and began to stretch, and as she did so the memories of what had happened before flooded back to her. The first thing she noticed was that she was in their packs healers den, and she was there because Hutch was hurt.

Having thought of him, Lilly looked around only to find out that it was his tail that was tickling her nose.

"Hutch?" Lilly questioned, the last thing she remembered was him being bandaged from his fight with the lone wolf.

She turned to see a wolf cautiously approach her. Realizing who it was from the faint tone of tan in her fur and a distinctive blue smile, she felt relieved.

"Reba!" She stated confidently.

Reba smiled and walked continued to walk forward over several still sleeping patrons. "Hey Lilly." She warmly answered.

Lilly smiled back but several things worried her. From what she had been through before she came here, she recalled not only Hutch, but Candy also having been brought here for treatment.

"Are Hutch and Candy okay?" She asked worriedly.

Reba, having reached her over the literal pile of wolves in her way, sat near her to calm her mind of the matter.

She turned to them and told Lilly what was going on "Hutch, he'll be better in no time, Candy I thought was worse, but she just has some minor bruises."

Hearing that all of them were okay, Lilly skimmed across the den. She didn't have to worry about Candy or Hutch, but the others in the den still needed help. While she was going over who was there, a silver furred pup caught her eye.

Amazed at the sight, Lilly walked up to the sleeping pup, she hadn't seen this little one in her pack before.

"Who's pup is this?" Lilly snickered, she hadn't seen a pup with that kind of fur color before and was curious as to where he came from.

Reba quickly turned to Rei. He was till sound asleep despite her best efforts to wake him and get him to say that she's 'auntie Reba'.

"Oh, that's uh," She stammered "Garth's cousin or something."

Hearing mention of his name, Lilly's ears perked up. She had wanted to see Garth since she went with Hutch, and now was her chance.

"Do you know where Garth is?" She asked.

Reba stood silently trying to think There was something she heard Garth tell her, but for the life of her she couldn't remember.

She shrugged her shoulders "He's with your mom and Humphrey I heard."

"Okay, thanks." Lilly responded and began to walk outside. She heard a small whimper and turned to see who it was. She believed that it was Candy for the sound was too light to be coming from Hutch.

But neither wolf seemed to be in distress, it seemed odd to her but she looked once more. Her eyes fell on the pup she had walked by, he was twitching in his sleep and shivering slightly.

Concerned for his well being and thinking he was having some sort of nightmare, Lilly walked up to him.

"Garth, why..." The pup cried in his sleep, to which Lilly was amazed.

'He's still asleep?' She thought, she hadn't heard of someone talking in their sleep before.

Sure that he was having a nightmare, Lilly quickly leaned down to rub his head, it's what she remembered her mother saying that she did when this sort of thing happened.

She smoothly and gently ran her paws across the terrified pup's ears and soon he stopped whimpering.

Lilly smiled at the knowledge that her simple method worked. She rose back to her feet but saw the pup shift slightly.

He slowly re-positioned himself and curled himself into a tight ball. Just before he was done and tried to fall back into a deep slumber, he weakly opened his eyes and yawned.

Lilly watched s a flash of silver met her own lavender eyes. The pup she had just before her fell back to the ground fast asleep, completely oblivious to her existence.

Lilly shook her head at what just occurred, she had to see Garth and now that she was awake and free, she could do so.

She turned back and slowly walked out of the den, but something felt strange. Judging by where she was and knowing that her home was very close by, she began to trot back to her family.

Just as she gotten a few feet away from the den, she saw two wolves walking silently by her. She recognized them as Mooch and Shakey, but they looked different, like they had just witnessed something terrible.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she noticed that Shakey was the slower of the two. She didn't know where Salty was, but could guess that he wasn't far behind.

'I hope they're okay.' Lilly whispered to herself and continued towards wherever Garth was waiting for her.

**I•I**

Humphrey had been walking around for a while now. It was pitch black wherever he was and he had been thinking about too many things to count.

He had no idea of where he was, nor where his friends and family were. This place he was in, it had nothing, nothing that he could hope for and nothing that he could stand to see.

After having walked for so long, Humphrey felt tired, he just wanted to go home, he wanted his pack back, he wanted...

He remembered the golden wolf from before, but he couldn't remember her name at all. He knew she was important to him in some way, she was there in parts of his memories, but he still didn't know what it was about her that made him press on.

"What was her name?" He yelled to himself, with a single tear beginning to form.

He desperately wanted to know, he had to, he had nothing left, and even here it was the only thing that gave him the strength to stand.

Just them, seemingly out of nowhere, he felt a gentle breeze.

Being here, he had never felt this kind of phenomenon before. It was warm and slow, and it carried with it a familiar scent.

Looking in the direction the breeze came from, Humphrey was amazed when he had seen the speck of light appear before him again.

Feeling strengthened, he stood up and began running out towards it as quickly as his legs could carry him.

"Who are you?" He shouted.

**(The best time for the suggested music is about now...)**

For the first time, the speck stood still and he was able to run nearer to it. As he ran something about where he was began to change, he could see several figures begin to form, two of which he knew well.

He felt himself becoming slower and a dull pain forced itself into his head and chest, it was hard for him to think of much ad it was also becoming hard to breathe. He felt himself becoming tired and now he was lying on his side somewhere.

The speck of light continued to dance and shed it's warming glow as he tried to figure out where he was. He couldn't move, but he could hear voices.

'Humphrey.' He heard being called to him.

He tried to move his head to see who it was, but he could barely tilt his head, he was too weak to move anywhere.

The voice itself seemed familiar, it was strong, bold, confident, and yet somehow broken. He heard the tone it was and could only think of one he knew well, it was the voice of Winston.

Winston sat above Humphrey as Eve lay her head on his shoulder. The two didn't want this to happen, but as they looked down, they knew that it wasn't for the better, but it would end the suffering he endured.

Humphrey didn't know why he was here and why Winston was talking to him, but he always tried his best to listen to his elder.

'Humphrey.' He heard Winston say again, only this time he could feel him tremble.

Soon after, Humphrey felt a gentle weight fall to his side. Barely able to see what it was, he could feel that it was warm and felt vaguely familiar. He was glad for the warmth, for his body had become colder, and it was getting harder to breathe.

Winston tried to choke back his tears, but he could no longer find the strength to do so.

'You were like the son I never had.' He cried out and nearly fell limp over Humphrey's already broken body.

Humphrey didn't know what to say, he felt honored to be held in such a regard. He wanted to stand up and tell Winston that he was like a father to him, but instead of doing this he felt a sharp sting on his side.

He heard a small cry from another voice, one that he feared above many others, it was that of Eve. He was beginning to get worried that she would attack him again, but that fear was quickly replaced by something hidden in her voice, she sounded as though she were in despair.

'Humphrey,' She began hesitantly 'You've been in our family ever since you were a pup I'm glad to have met you.'

He had never expected her to say something like this, that she was thankful that he was a part of their family.

Just as Eve had finished, he heard another voice. It was unfamiliar, and though deep, it sounded as though whomever this was had been through a lot.

'You may not know me,' The figure said grimly 'But you saved my life and helped my family. Thank you, Humphrey.'

Humphrey tried to think back on who it may be, he saved several people, but couldn't remember who they were easily. There was a red wolf that he had rescued alongside Winston, and there was someone he was traveling with earlier, but he couldn't prove who they were.

Humphrey, hearing whimpers and slight cries, began to become worried about what was going on.

The light he had seen came closer to him than it had ever done before, and he felt the presence of another wolf standing just before him. Whoever it was, they didn't seem like the others that talked to Humphrey.

'Humphrey, I'm sorry, it will be over soon.' He stammered.

"Over, soon?" Humphrey heard this and he didn't like it. He thought back to what that term may have meant and it brought terror to his mind.

Just then, Humphrey felt something fall to his neck. It felt to him like someone had their teeth locked onto his throat, but what he didn't understand was why.

He closed his eyes and started kicking and yelling for this mysterious being to leave him, to get away from him, but instead he regrettably felt the strange and foreign tingle of pressure being applied.

He cried aloud and looked for anyone to help him.

"Winston, Eve, help!" he gasped, but he didn't hear them so much as move.

Just as he lay there in fear with his eyes wrenched shut, he felt a warmth slowly wash over him starting at the tip of his nose. He no longer felt the same fear he did, but felt instantly better about whatever was going on. Wanting to see what it was, Humphrey opened both of his eyes, and to his amazement, the light was resting in front of him.

"Do you remember me?" It asked quietly.

Memories started pouring back to him, it was the wolf who he had forgotten, everything about her was coming back to him.

"I remember you, your smile always made me happy." He whispered and felt his head clear of any pains.

"Do you remember me, Humphrey?" It asked again and began to dance back and forth.

He thought back to just a few days ago. He was traveling with her to get back home, he was about to tell her something important then but never got a chance.

"I remember, that you were there for me, and that I loved you." He said boldly, feeling his lungs no longer hindering him from breathing again.

"Do you remember my name, Humphrey?" The light asked once more and began to gently float away.

Everything had come back to him, Humphrey didn't feel terrible anymore, he began to see the light slowly take the form of the wolf he had forgotten, and there before him she stood proudly.

He smiled as widely and felt his strength return to him as she smiled back. He found the means to stand once more, and did so promptly.

Upon standing he watched a scene unfold before him. Winston and Eve were standing next to each other in tears. The wolf he had rescued before, Tony, was looking away towards two wolves he couldn't recognize. There was also Garth who, despite being the unwavering alpha as he had been so deemed, seemed lost in thought about what just transpired.

Though he was curious to what just happened, he felt as though he should instead move on. He turned back to see the wolf waiting for him and giggling slightly.

He smiled back at her, he hadn't been able to say much before, but now he was finally able to tell her what he felt.

"Hey, Kate." He smiled and walked closer to her.

Kate continued to smile and started to walk out of the den. "Come on." She urged him.

Humphrey was more than happy to oblige, he was able to see Kate again, and that's all he had wanted.

Upon reaching her and standing beside her, Humphrey looked back into the den where the others were still in mourning over something he couldn't perceive.

As he now had Kate and she had him. He couldn't think about going back, and with one last glimpse he waved to them. "Take care." He said jubilantly.

Winston perked up his ears at this, though he had been weeping over the loss of his family, he still believed that he heard Humphrey talking to him. But from the cold and lifeless body that sat before him, he knew it couldn't be so for Humphrey was gone.

Minutes passed in the den and all fell silent. Tony continued to eye the two captive wolves, now angrier than ever as he had seen Galen stare at Humphrey and Garth in horror.

Eve was trying to get over the feeling herself, but as she remembered more and more of the time she spent watching the two, she knew she would never forget their bond.

Garth, however, was still standing over Humphrey's now unmoving body. Humphrey's eyes were glossed over, and he had a large and deep gash in his throat where Garth had delivered the fatal blow.

He shivered knowing that his decision to take Humphrey's life was no easy choice, but now he wished that he had chosen a different way as this would haunt his memories.

As they continued to mourn, they heard the faint and distinct sounds of clicking across the ground. None of them had so much as moved, so they all turned to face the outside.

A wolf had stood there at the ledge of the den facing inward, her mouth hung wide and her eyes skimmed across the whole area. She was frozen in silence at what she had seen and felt more devastated than her complexion would dare to show.

Eve was surprised to see who it was.

"Reba!" She hoarsely shouted.

At the mention of her name, Reba stepped back, she shouldn't have come up unannounced, but she had no other choice.

Unable to find any fury worth mentioning from the what had just regretfully happened, Eve slowly walked towards her. "What's the meaning of this?" She questioned, she knew her wolves well enough to figure when something was amiss.

Despite having found the whole den in the state that she did, Reba turned to Eve. "Mam, it's Lilly." She sniffled "She's gone!"

"What?" Both Winston and Eve shouted, this was the worst time for anything to occur with her.

Reba felt as though she answered wrong and then corrected her statement "We were watching her and she suddenly disappeared, she said she'd be here."

Winston's eyes lit up in shock and Eve looked no better.

"She came here?" He asked.

He went over what had happened, Garth had taken Humphrey's life, and all their backs were turned away from the den's entrance. Any light-footed wolf could have come by, and they would never be aware of its presence.

Reba quickly nodded, she didn't know what that meant for Lilly, but she could guess from what was happening before her eyes it wasn't good.

Winston could do nothing, he had to gather preparations for yet another funeral, and Eve had to be there to help him. Tony was watching their backs in case the intruders tried to make a move, he had only one option left.

Winston slowly looked towards the alpha, he still hadn't moved very much and Winston didn't believe that was a good sign.

Taking care as not to startle him, Winston go up and slowly approached. Garth had been frozen the whole time silently whispering something.

"Garth?" Winston whispered.

In an instant Garth shot his head up and looked directly into Winston's eyes. His fangs were still dripping with blood and he trembled slightly as if he were about to fall under his own weight.

As much as he hated asking him, Winston knew that this would take Garth's mind off of what he had just done. Garth loved Lilly and she would help him in his peril, and Winston had faith that she would.

"Garth, please, find Lilly." He asked him sincerely.

Without even a simple acknowledgement, Garth took off.

**I•I**

"Paddy, how long has it been?" Marcel asked somberly.

He and Paddy had sat at the grave site for a while now, just remaining about their adventure they had with the two wolves that considered them travel agents.

"Nearly an hour sir." Paddy replied, he hadn't been much up for conversation due to the atmosphere, but he certainly didn't dismiss it.

Just before them, as they had been informed, was a mound of dirt that had been recently smoothed over. It pained them to who it was just a few feet below, now lost in the prime of her life.

Marcel sighed and looked down towards the grave "She was a lot of trouble, but also a good friend."

The two sat in an unbearable silence, flapping there wings and sniffling ever so often from the experience.

Having had enough time to collect himself, Marcel turned to face away from the grave. "Well, we'd better get going." He stated and began to flap his wings.

Paddy silently agreed, he hadn't wanted to leave, but he couldn't stay. From all that was told to them and all that they had informed Eve of, they wouldn't be coming back to jasper until things were less dangerous.

Just as Marcel began to lift off the ground, a red wolf came dashing towards them. He thought quickly to leave for not many wolves still saw them as nothing more than food.

Paddy felt inclined to do the same until the figure running towards them began to shout as well.

"Wait!" Garth yelled, he remembered the two birds from earlier as they left the den. As they were right in front of him now, he could think of nobody better to ask for assistance.

Despite his call the two began to climb higher until they were out of reach of any of his methods, but he still had to try, he had to find Lilly and her scent was nowhere near here.

"You two, I need our help, please." He pleaded at the top of his lungs.

Hearing his cry for help, Marcel and Paddy slowly circled around him, he seemed familiar. They looked at each other and back to him as they each made the connection.

Marcel, as usual, was the first to respond. "If I'm not mistaken, you're the wolf that carried Humphrey back here, are you not?" He questioned while lowering his altitude.

Garth hastily nodded at his observation, though from the time that they left, things had changed.

"Yes, and I need your help I need to find Lilly." He called up to them desperately.

The two continued their circle and Paddy had a question of his own "What does she look like?"

"She has white fur." He shot back, he didn't want to loose time, but they had to have a good description of who she was.

Much to Garth's amazement, he heard the two gasp from only hearing the color.

"Ah, yes, yes, we know of her," Marcel quickly declared "Eve's daughter, correct?"

"Yes." Garth answered gratefully, finally something was going right this day.

Having all they needed, the two swooped down and landed elegantly next to their newest client. They stood and studied him, noticing several deep red spots covering his muzzle before they continued.

They nodded towards each other and continued.

"We'll help you, but may I ask one thing?" Marcel requested.

"Okay." Garth replied.

He glanced over to Paddy who also had a pleading look in his eyes and Marcel was still worried about him.

"Where is Monsieur Humphrey, is he okay?" He asked faintly.

Garth lowered his head in shame, he felt sick about what he had just done, but he couldn't change the past.

He faced them and sighed "He's...gone."

A long silence fell between them, and only Paddy flinched. Marcel had a terrible feeling that this would happen from the conversation he had with Eve, but he didn't know the outcome until just now.

"I see." He stated remorsefully.

Marcel had no further questions and instead began to waddle next to Paddy. He lightly tapped him to awaken him out of his shock and within seconds the two turned back to Garth with their plan.

With a twinge of regret for their friends, Marcel slowly spread his wings and looked Garth dead in his eyes "Let's go find your Lilly."

Garth didn't say anything back to them, their help was more than enough, and he couldn't thank them enough for it.

As grimly and as silently as he could, Garth stood up and chased after wherever the two fowls had lead him.

**I•I**

Garth didn't know how long he had chased the two for, but there was already sunlight above him. Had he been paying much more attention, he would have seen the shadows streaking across the ground to signify that it was nearing noon.

He was deep in the territory of the Western wolves, but very close to the border from what he could tell. He was deep in thought from all that he had done, and all that he had chosen not to do.

His decision cost Humphrey his life, but he saw no other way to end the needless suffering. He wanted to take it back, to be given another chance, but even if he were to be given that, he wouldn't know what to do.

"We've found her." He heard from overhead.

Marcel and Paddy flew high above him and wherever their shadow touched, he was sure to trail swiftly behind.

Garth felt a little unnerved when they stated this. "Where?" He called out to them.

Paddy, being closer to him, flew lower and lower until he was at his side "Yes, well, she's up that hill."

Garth traced his eyes to where Paddy had pointed, it was the same place that the packs met for their moonlight howls, the same place he had first met Lilly, Kate, and Humphrey. A shiver ran down his spine from the memory when he got closer.

As he had his goal in mind, Garth pressed forward regardless of what he felt, he had to make sure Lilly was okay.

"Do take care." He heard as Paddy took off to meet Marcel in the open sky. He didn't know where the two were headed, but he was glad that they got him this far.

Reaching the hill within seconds, Garth caught hold of Lilly's scent. It was close, but he had to be cautious, nobody seemed to be around.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked up the hill. The rocky terrain was starting to warm, and he could feel a soft breeze pass by him.

While he continued to walk up the hill, he heard a faint sound. It was muffled and sharp, he knew that sound well, it was someone crying.

Hearing this, Garth increased his pace little by little until he finally reached the top of the howling rock. When he got to the summit, his heart nearly tore in two.

Upon the rock where he had first howled to Kate, sat a little white wolf. She had been crying for some time and her cries had become weaker and weaker.

Garth slowly walked up to her, he had the overwhelming need to comfort her and to replace her tears with a smile.

"Lilly." He called to her softy.

Lilly's ears stood on end and as she heard her name being called, had it been another voice she would have welcomed it easily.

"Go away!" She shouted without turning away from him.

Garth was puzzled, why was she acting like this, could she have known?

"Lilly, what's wrong?" He asked.

Lilly, for quite possibly the first time in her life, grit her teeth in response. She shivered and rose from the ground in a fury that she had never felt herself have before. With her eyes full of stray tears she turned to Garth.

"He was my best friend," She screamed and soon found herself sitting down with her eyes closed crying once more "How could you?"

Garth felt this sting him more than he could have imagined. He felt as though she hated him for what he did, that she would never forgive him for this mistake.

"Lilly, I-i'm sorry," He choked out "We didn't have a choice-"

"He didn't," Lilly pointed at him and continued to shout "But you did!"

Garth didn't know what to say, Lilly was right, it was his choice that lead to the death of Humphrey. Humphrey hadn't wanted to die, but he had no say in the matter, Garth was all to blame for the shameless execution.

Feeling weak and having the world on his shoulders, Garth held his head low. He dared not to look into the eyes of Lilly, whom he declared that he loved, and tell her his side of the story.

He felt tears form in his eyes and felt them run down his muzzle and he could hear them fall to the hash and barren ground.

"I'm sorry." He spoke just barely loud enough for Lilly to hear.

Lilly wouldn't take this answer of his, she was angry, Humphrey was dead and Garth was behind it.

"Why are you sorry, why-" She shouted and lifted her head only to stop dead in her words.

Garth stood in shambles before her. He trembled violently, and there were tears staining his deep red fur, it was then that Lilly understood his words.

Silently feeling her guilt for yelling at him, Lilly stood up and walked by his side. Though she shed tears of her own, she gently touched his chest and felt terrible from what she had said.

The moment Lilly laid her paw there, Garth felt sick to his stomach. He had to tell Lilly how he felt, and he had to make things right with her, he didn't want to lose her.

"I was afraid." He whispered.

Lilly was confused at the statement, this was Garth saying this, that he was afraid. She didn't know how that could be, but felt as though she should confront him about this fear.

"Afraid of what?" Lilly asked softly.

Garth slowly opened his to meet Lilly's, but as quickly as he did this, he turned away.

"Everything," He began "I'm supposed to become the 'Alpha Leader' someday. I'm the one others are going to have to look up to for decisions regarding others."

Garth took a slight pause to catch his breath, as he did so he found Lilly still had her paw over his heart.

This alone comforted him enough to continue "I was scared from the beginning that I'd fail, that I'd make a mistake that would cost someone their lives."

Lilly understood that as an alpha he would make decisions about the pack, but she didn't understand the extent of these decisions until now.

Garth felt better, though at the same time he was miserable. His poor choice was going to forever stay with him even if he had Lilly at his side.

He managed to bring himself to look her directly in her eyes this time, though he could see that she as deeply troubled by his distress.

He took a deep breath and slowly furthered his reasoning "I've already failed to protect you twice,I failed to save Kate,I couldn't even help Humphrey in the end."

"Lilly, I'm afraid that... That I won't be able to protect anybody." Garth finished and felt his vision become blurry.

He hadn't felt this way ever before in his life, that he did something terrible and couldn't change it for the better. He had recalled over and over again how his life was changed because of Humphrey.

He was going to become Kate's mate but that all changed because of Humphrey. Both his father and Rei were still alive because of his heroic sacrifice. Even Lilly and he were in love because Humphrey changed it all.

Lilly understood his side more and more. She felt it deep within her heart that he tried his best, though it ended up to him as a failure.

Feeling that she finally understood him, Lilly removed her paw from his chest. She instead inched closer to him and embraced him in a soft and much needed hug.

Garth felt this deeply, her paw being removed and then her embracing him by hugging him. He felt both miserable and at the same time comforted. He had done Lilly a misdeed, but she had silently forgiven him.

He returned this gesture, and yet through his tears, he hadn't forgotten who he was nor why he made his decision. He was to become an alpha leader with Lilly by his side.

Everything that he had, and everything that had happened for both the Jasper packs would be forever changed because of the life of one wolf.

In their minds and in their hearts, both Garth and Lilly would never forget their friend.

: : : : : : :

* Next time on Alpha and Omega: The week after *

All things must come to an end less they be eternal

Though there are some things that will never die

There is also a time where we will see what mattered most

("I love you")

Alpha and Omega: The Week After

* {Effluent Eternal Love} *

* * *

><p><strong>And so begins the end. With one chapter left before the sequel I hope you're ready to read. Next chapter is more of a recap with some interesting info revealed, that if I'm able, will be posted by Sunday (guaranteed not nearly as long). Sorry for taking longer than I had originally planned... 21k words... new personal record...<strong>

**Also for those interested, there's a fan-fiction recommendation page for A&O on tvtropes!  
><strong>

**Be sure to check out the A&O Series here ****(forum/Alpha-and-Omega-The-Series/118805/).**

**And I'm back but taking a break until sunday, 21k words...**

**If you liked this story and have time please post a review. If you want to keep up with the story fav or follow. Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to pass me a P.M... I hope you enjoyed this installment of Alpha and Omega: The Week After. Till Next Time DLW.**


	10. Effluent Eternal Love

**Okay, and now to finally finish the story that I started a year ago. First off, I want to thank all who have read, those who reviewed, more detail at the bottom, and this is more of a recap story.** **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Alpha and Omega. Except for the O/C's, I need more O/C puns.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha and Omega : The Week After<strong>

**:Chapter 10 Effluent Eternal Love:**

**[Winston]**

"I can't believe it." Winston thought to himself as he sighed.

He sat next to a small and soft mound of dirt in the middle of a clearing on their territory. He had no idea of how long he had been there, but to him it seemed like days had gone by.

His tired eyes trailed along the outskirts of the area letting him know that he was by himself in this place. It was solemn and quiet, just as he liked things most times, but this was different.

Winston shifted his gaze to the small pile of fresh dirt, and at the sight he nearly felt his heart break once more.

As gently as he could, he reached over and placed his paw on the top of the mound.

"My daughter Kate is gone," He said carefully " And I would have never thought that I'd out live my child. It's something that I would have never thought to be possible until now."

Inwardly he felt terrible, and there was nothing he could do about it. But still there was something else that he had to say, for the grave that he had dug for his daughter had been recently re-covered for its second resident.

He could barely stand now, feeling his legs nearly give out from what was done.

"Then, Humphrey," He said weakly "A wolf whom I cherished like my own son, is gone as well. He didn't deserve to die the say he did, but what choice did we have?"

From the time that he first knew Humphrey, he felt as though he were always in the family. As much as it grieved him to lose two that were so dear to him, Winston understood that everything wouldn't be the same, but it just may get better.

He thought back to when, just days ago, their packs could finally put their differences aside and say that they were united.

He lifted his head to face where his den was and though he felt miserable, he managed to force a weak smile.

"From what our pack has suffered through for the past week, we can finally start to see a dim light over the horizon."

**[Eve]**

"I haven't felt this way in years." Eve trailed off as she continued to watch over her pack.

She stood atop the ledge of her den that overlooked the area. It was noon, and she had always enjoyed watching over the others to ensure that they were safe from harm. This day, however, was different from her usual experience.

Today, much like the past few, were very tiring for her. She hadn't had the same level of energy or genuine care that she always carried with her. Her posture was slumped and her eyes wearily trailed carelessly over her pack.

She had been too deep in thought to truly see anything that was happening with her own.

"The death of your child, is a pain so unbearable, that it can drive you insane." She quietly thought.

"I would never wish this tragedy to anyone. The death of your future, and the loss of those close to you is far too painful."

Her eyes slowly turned to where she had last seen Winston go. This day, just as he had done since the burial, he had gone to Kate and Humphrey's grave once more.

She was saddened at the fact that they had lost them both and it took her until now to realize how close the two were to each other, and as such it was only fair that they were laid to rest in the same grave.

As she thought back to this, she was heartbroken at how he had gotten there in the first place.

"Winston told me about my reaction, and what I did to Humphrey." She reluctantly remembered.

"I nearly killed him, and even if he were still alive from my attack, he may never function well again."

Having felt terrible about what she did, she tore her eyes away from the gravesite and placed them elsewhere. Where her sight had landed next brought her both great joy and terrible sorrow.

It was the howling rock, a place where wolves of either side of the valley could go without regard to their title or loyalty. The same place where she had last seen Lilly head off to.

Eve nearly felt herself shed a tear over what height her rage brought her to.

"When he told me what I was about to do to Lilly," She began "I lost it, I never thought something like this would happen again."

Though she was on the verge of a breakdown, a single glimmer of hope returned to her.

"Then Garth saved her, he protected her from me. I know now that they will be alright."

**[Tony]**

"Over these past few years, I've made plenty of mistakes." Tony said to himself from the inside of his den.

"Not once did it ever cross my mind that I would be the one to drive Winston to near madness again."

He had come back home after being with the Western pack for a while, and he felt more tired than he could remember. For now, at least, he could rest within the confines of his own home.

"In the end Winston proved that I was wrong, trying to force both packs together was the worst idea I've had yet. Even when I did wrong, he showed up to help me and mine, and in turn he helped protect the pup."

He carefully walked toward the back of the den where he could see Rei, he was curled into a ball and lay fast asleep. Tony stood there for a moment and slightly grinned as he watched Rei twitch his ears even though he was completely unaware.

"He'll be fine for now. But I still don't know how nor why that know-it-all sent him, but a promise is a promise. I know it'll take time for him to trust anyone, but I think he'll be okay. I don't know why, but he's now almost avoiding Garth."

As he continued to watch, he thought of how everything had changed for them.

Assuring that Rei was okay, and his Alphas were on guard all across the eastern lands, Tony slowly began to feel himself falling asleep. But before he could sleep, he turned to peer outside; for his den faced toward the west, and that was where Garth was.

Tony shook his head and sighed at the aftermath of what happened.

"Just yesterday Eve gave Galen the okay to get up and take whats-his-face with him. I disagreed about the decision, but as it's Winston's territory, and it's his choice as well. My group of alphas got better and were part of the few that saw him off the borders of our unified pack grounds."

Tony, realizing what he had said, felt proud. Proud of Garth, and overjoyed at the fact that Galen was gone. But the thought of that wolf made his blood boil.

"When we got to the border to see him off, he looked back at me in a way that made me want to tear out his throat then and there. Though there were no words between us, but I know that kid has something against me, and even as I try to think back to all the things I've personally messed up, I can't find any that may have even scratched the surface of this one."

Taking one last peek to the outside, Tony yawned and let himself slowly fall to the ground.

Tired, and feeling the need for a well deserved rest, his worried mind continued to struggle with him as he tried to find sleep.

"I'm still worried though, Garth's been acting a bit strange, but I can blame that one on what he had to do the other day. I can't believe after what Winston had told me, that I had even had an answer like that. If he were to see me now, and known my decision, I know he'd be ashamed of what I've become. I can only hope that what happened to Humphrey won't ever happen to us again."

**[Janice]**

"These past few days have been the worst of our lives." Janice thought as she continued to mix several different leaves together for her patients.

She had, along with Reba, been working nearly non-stop for several days now.

"One of the wolves that we had just gotten to know, is dead. We also suffered the death of a dear friend, two deaths that won't soon be forgotten."

At the thought of this, she felt a stray tear fall and nearly ruin her work. It was something that she knew couldn't avoid as death, even to those not exactly close to you, can affect you greatly.

"We've lost and gained as well. Our packs are united, and Tony's alphas were well enough to travel with him again. But one of them, Giru, I believe it was, seems to suffer from some traumatic issue. I think he'll be okay though, I just don't want anymore bad news.

She shook her head at the idea, she hated when someone got hurt in fights, but now with the patients that she was dealing with, things had changed. While she continued to mix her medicine, she looked looked just outside her small room to ensure her patients were still there.

"In my short time as serving under Eve as a healer, I've never seen anything like what's just recently happened. I'm not talking solely about Humphrey, but all of his friends are doing worse than I had thought."

"When Mooch came into the den with Shakey, the two had barely said a word. Shakey himself nearly collapsed"

'Shakey hasn't said anything in a while now and he's even skinnier than what he was when we took him in. He's nearly stopped eating altogether and it's getting to the point where he doesn't seem to notice anyone anymore.

"Mooch... he's seems a bit... heavier, than the last time I've seen him. I hope they come to their senses soon, I can't stand to have another funeral now.

**[Reba]**

"I'm more so worried about Salty than the other two." Reba thought quietly and continued to watch the patients like prisoners.

She couldn't let them just leave for now, not until she was sure that they were sane and stable enough to go out after what had happened recently.

"Shakey will eventually come to find that he can't stay hungry forever, and Mooch will eventually have to come to his senses about eating too much, but Salty's... different."

She sat in the middle of the den just quietly watching the three. They hadn't talked to each other in quite some time, each had just stuck to their own silence, except for Salty.

"After we took him in, he disappeared for a while, but he came back with his claws dulled down to nothing. We bandaged them up, but he did the same thing again, he's bleeding a little bit, but now I'm having to monitor him for a while."

She saw Salty sitting idly and staring intently outside. She wasn't about to let him go and then come back with another set of injuries, she still had other patients that needed tending to.

"Candy was given a clean bill of health, and we were all surprised when she told us that this 'Hector', had told her that she was going to go with him to see if she was some kind of "Waker" or something. I don't know what she meant or if she was just woozy, but I don't think waking someone up is all that great unless it's an emergency. I'm just glad that Sweets came by to take her back, all those two do is talk and flirt with half the guys they see anyway."

Risking a glance, Reba turned to see Hutch still fast asleep in the back of the den. She had admired his bravery and unknowingly began to smile.

"Hutch, on the other hand, received some wounds that were deep, but nothing that was life threatening. He told me before that his thick fur was one reason of why he became a beta in the first place. I didn't believe him at first, but after Janice put ointment on his back, we had to try again because his fur soaked it all up."

Reba smiled more as she looked at the spot that Hutch lay asleep in. It was the same spot where she had first seen the silver furred pup, and she loved puppies.

"I still wanted to see the pup more, but he went to back to the Eastern side now. One thing still bothers me though, thought Eve told me that Ruse was killed, they didn't have a funeral. The leaders have always had burials for lost members, but I still don't know why there wasn't one."

While still deep in thought, Reba suddenly noticed that something was wrong. After a quick head count, she realized that she was down a wolf, the same one that she told to keep off his leg.

Frantically she got up and started to search for Can-do.

**[Paddy]**

"Sir we'll be there in no time if we continue south." Paddy called out next to him.

He and Marcel were flying back towards Idaho now. They had recently left Jasper, and in order to clear their minds, Paddy had suggested another golf course to practice on.

For the third time since their flight began, however, he was met with silence.

Though it was unusual for Marcel to turn down a conversation, Paddy understood all too well why his friend was quiet.

Without saying another word and straightening his course for the south, Paddy turned to face Jasper one last time.

"We will miss our travel companions very much. Not only were the only two that didn't try to eat us, but the only ones that became our friends. Rest easy my friends, I know you'll be watching."

**[Lilly]**

"I've been here sitting next to Garth for a while now Lilly thought to herself excitedly and tilted her dazzling lavender eyes towards her mate.

"Just watching the moon as others around us howl. I've been here in Jasper my whole life, and I've never met anyone like him."

She was enjoying herself to say the least, as she had finally been able to accomplish a lifetime goal of hers. But now, even as she sat at his side, she couldn't help but to feel saddened at why she was able to be there.

Slowly, after not getting the same warm and affectionate smile that she got from Garth before, she trailed her eyes to the full moon. A symbol of solace and hope in the dark, but in her heart she knew there was still despair.

"When I found out that Kate died, I was, desperate, I was desperate to find someone to confide in, and I couldn't turn to my parents. It's my fault Kate died, had I not had any interest in Garth, had I just helped him to do better by Kate, she'd still be alive."

Feeling saddened at the realization of her lost sister, Lilly leaned over to rest her head on Garth's shoulder. He didn't move, but she understood why. He had been far too lost in thought to do much else.

"Since I was a pup, I always looked up to her, and Humphrey. When Kate left for alpha school, he was always there to cheer me up."

"Garth told me that he still feels as though he made a terrible mistake, and even now I can tell that he's suffering for it. Just days after he became my mate, he said that he saw Humphrey walking away from him. If it weren't for my actions, they may have both become friends. I don't blame Garth, I love him, but he deserves better."

She felt herself nearly fall to tears once more as she continued to delve deeper in the thought. But regardless of what was happening in her life, she knew she loved Garth, she just want to know that it was real.

**[Garth] **

"These past few days have been trying." Garth thought as he continued to watch the moonlight.

He stood atop the howling rock at Lilly's side. They had agreed to go there during their first full moon together, and all was well until they had gotten to the summit.

"In everything I did I tried to make the right choice, but I can't say that I always have done that."

Once they had gotten there, Garth had suddenly felt a chill run down his spine and he could hear a voice, as a whisper in the wind, calling to him.

Before he could even question who or what it was, he felt a light tap against his shoulder. He knew for a fact that it was Lilly as she was the only other one able to be atop this mountain with him.

He, however was still distraught, searching for an answer in his thoughts that he could never attain. And while Lilly sat beside him, he was in a world of his own that sought and begged for the truth.

"Lilly's my mate now, and I should be happy. Even though I should be happy, I know I don't deserve it. I tried so hard, to protect her, to protect them. But in the end, I've still hurt her. She told me she forgave me."

With his eyes affixed to the silent moon, Garth thought to how much had changed since he met Lilly.

"It's only been one week after Kate's death, one week after Alphas and Omegas could become mates. I can't say it's been the easiest time we've had, and with this sudden intruder, I feel as though it's only begun to get worse. I don't know why Rei was given to us, but I he's family, and I have to protect him."

Even thought he could feel her there, he couldn't yet bring himself to speak. He wanted to tell her 'I Love You', but his mind was a haze of tragedy and a mess with sorrow. He could find neither up nor down, but he could still hear those lost because of his decision.

"As I sit by Lilly, I can almost hear their voices still. I remember what they sounded like, and I can hear the soft melodies of their howls echoing throughout the valley. Though the others have already begun their howls of joy, remorse, happiness, or sorrow, I can hear Humphrey's and Kate's voices as clear as the moon in the empty sky. I can hear the words to their tune."

"Howl with me, For our love, Is in my soul."

**[?]**

A lone cabin stood on the outskirt of a long forgotten town. Its residents had abandoned it long ago, and its once pleasant decor had all but withered away. The fine furnished wood that would have been proud to house any within it had finally become worn and beaten in shambles from ice, rain, snow, and harsh winds.

It was old and pale with a single window that could see to the outside, but none would dare shame themselves by wanting to be housed there. None would dare set foot in this rickety old shed.

But in these snowy, and darkened woods even the proud must humble themselves against a storm that could threaten their very existence.

Even those who shun pride would rather have even the minimalistic shelter that this forsaken old place might hold.

To those thankful to have even a small, and torn down place to rest their weary legs, this may even be called home.

Thankful as he was, the lone wolf that rested here, did so for more than shelter. It was his home, his memory, and his to protect.

He wasn't afraid of the snow, for his coat was thick and as a wolf he had always enjoyed the brisk feeling of the cold air against him.

The floor boards beneath him creaked and the walls cracked, but he had no fear of them, for this was the home he had helped to secure.

The sky was black and the darkness beckoned him to loose his way, but he knew that the moon and the stars would surely rise as a light to him by night for him to see the way.

As peaceful as they come, this wolf lay asleep. Quiet, calm, and blissfully unaware of the world around him, he slept.

Though as he slept in his own peaceful world, there was something that he had never before experienced. For in the window of the shambled and torn shack, a cool breath of air began to pour through from a fracture that had never seen.

While still laying asleep, the wolf felt a chill like no other wash over him. It was like nothing he could describe, and immediately he awoke.

Despite the cold air rushing in, and the darkness outside, he knew where he was.

In spite of the creaky floor, and the snow that covered the outside and the roof above him, he knew there was something wrong.

He shifted his eyes around the darkened cabin in search of an answer, but on each side that he knew so well, all he found was darkness, and emptiness just as before.

Just as he was about to question what it was, he heard a strange and familiar sound. He traced it back to the window, and heard it again.

The same window that was so far away from where he stood, the same window he had seen for so long, had a single fracture in it.

He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before, but now under the light of the moon that hung over his abode, he found that it was not a simple fracture, but the window itself was full of cracks and specks.

Upon realizing that this small frame that he had helped to protect was failing against the elements, the wolf froze in place.

For just as this window had begun to shatter, in his eyes he saw far more than this.

In an instant his soft blue eyes were reflected in every fragment of glass that that had braved the storm. It had helped him for so long without knowing, but its time with him was far shorter than he had thought.

In every shard of glass that glinted light from the full moon, the wolf could see himself everywhere as the room was brilliantly illuminated.

Thought the glass shards were scattered, some on the ceiling, the floor, and even several flying by him, they all shouted back at him what he had told them.

"Humphrey!"

**: : : : : : :**

**A cold wind blows from the north, bringing with it the scent of an enemy**

**Though the bitter wind may sting, there is far worse than the chill in the North**

**Not every light leads to safety, some lead you to the fangs of death**

End of Prologue

* * *

><p>Okay, now that the story's over, there are tons of things that need to be said.<p>

First off, I need to thank all my readers, and reviewers for sticking with me through the story.

Special thanks to

Gordon Pasha for reading and reviewing everything from the beginning.

Epic Ranger for the great reviews and catching that mistake (need to fix it).

NaRDaH for being the first to review my story.

theMikMik for repeated reviews.

And thank you Humphrey Loves Kate, Rhykon the Wolf Soldier, kilobravo1, CanzetYote, FanOfHumphrey, LillyAndMe. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Yes this is the prologue story, and the long awaited sequel, is actually part one of the epic. I say epic because what I want from the story won't be easily achieved in one setting.

To all those who were saddened by the deaths of Kate, and Humphrey, the next story explains why all of this happened. That, and a lot of background will be covered.

It took me that much longer than I had expected to finish this whole thing, but the followup will be that much different. For one, different page breaks, and shorter chapters. I enjoy doing the 5-7k stories, but I can't do them all like this.

As for this story, I now it's a bit... not formatted to what I'm used to, but I'm getting back in the swing of things, and I didn't know what direction I truly wanted this chapter, so I hope it turned out ok.

I know ppl have been waiting patiently for more "Humphrey the Lone Wolf", "Run Humphrey Run", and any other story I may have written, They will be posted soon.

Also, take note of the extra scene at the end, what do you think it means?

**[Things I wanted to do different]**

Okay, there are a few of these, and for starters (No It's not the title, I spent like 10 minutes on that.) But the fight between Winston and Eve. I was supposed to make it more dramatic, but that's when I didn't have enough exp to make it utterly insane. There's a lot more background to the fight than what I have written. There's a hint in here somewhere, but I dare not tell yet!

Not get distracted by the games I have on Steam, and console systems. Seriously, this is one thing that made the wait times that much longer than usual. If not for that then I would have finished in... May of... 2012?

I honestly wanted to do more with Can-do. He's small, he's fierce, he's like a grenade in a can, you open the lid and BOOM! But In this story, I couldn't for the life of me find more for him as of yet.

Hutch was supposed to be given a fight scene between him and Hector, however due to short time and the fact that he got utterly owned, I didn't. Fear now, he will have a much bigger role to play soon.

In the time that I had created the story, I had forgotten about two characters that I'm mentally slapping myself for not including, Claw and Scar. They'll make their appearances in the next story, I like the two but I just kinda forgot about them.

I did want to explain the background with Janice and Reba, but I just left subtle hints as to what they do in their off time. I'll cover their medical expertise, and I'll go into more detail later.

In the later chapters I wanted to do more with the trio, but felt as though their work and the investigation by Shakey went by well. There's more of them to come.

The scene of Kate's burial I wish I did differently. To me it just didn't flow the exact way I had intended it to. Lilly was supposed to be there initially, but with everything that happened I didn't find the room to put her in there, and that's why she showed up later at the grave.

I did have some dialogue that I took out because it would have been absolute spoiler material, I couldn't let that happen. I could have put it in very subtly, but I just couldn't find the words.

As for Humphrey, I really wanted the reader to feel that he was losing his mind from the repeated injuries. I can't tell if I achieved that or not, but I also wanted to write a better description of his mental and physical state.

The most major thing that I wish I could have done different was with the times. Not just finishing the story much earlier and producing the sequel in october or earlier, but the time frame within the story itself. I labeled it "The Week After" because it's just as Garth said, "It's been one week since the death of Kate,". The story was supposed to be one week long, however, I just wanted to fit everything into 10 chapters.

Also I named the story this way because when I signed up for FanFiction, I had to wait a week until I was able to post a story. Then I said, "The week after this I can post the story, what shall I name it..."

I do have reasoning behind naming the chapters what they are as well. If you look closely at the chapter titles and put them in order with the first letter of each word you get this.

HFI

OOS

WRI

LON

WUM

IRY

TLS

HOO

MVU

EEL

In the end even Garth could hear it from the mountain.

HOWL WITH ME, FOR OUR LOVE, IS IN MY SOUL.

And that's my whole reasoning behind the chapter names. I wanted to try this at least once to help show the flow of the chapter.

And now for some things that I liked about the story.

**[Fav's]**

**Fav Chapter**

I'm gonna go with... Chapter 5 Witness: Union! Missing?.

The dream sequences in all of these were foreshadowing, and I had to create characters just based off of them. It wasn't easy to do, and all of the characters get very deep background stories.

The runner up was Home? Operation! Observation...

Okay, this one received honorable mention because of the length of the chapter (It's the single longest chapter for anything I've ever written, It's longer than what I had originally intended.), decisive fight scenes, and closure to most parts. I spent hours revising it, and feel as though it should be mentioned here.

**Fav Scene**

Okay, for this one I couldn't pick the ones in Imagination Rarely Yearns, and I had to reread the story to figure out which one I liked best. It came down to the initial battle between Winston and Eve. The reasoning behind this was;

1 the first story that I've ever written and it had to have a battle in it somewhere

2 The reasoning behind the whole struggle was because of a loss

3 It shows Eve's and Winston's personalities in battle, as they weren't in any major fights in the movie.

Runner up.

When Humphrey finally remembers Kate's name. I liked this scene because I had to finally find a way to make things better for Humphrey in the end, and without Kate, I couldn't. Originally, the whole scene was supposed to be from Garth's perspective, but I figured that since this was Humphrey's last scene in this story, he deserved an epic end.

**Fav Line**

This was a tough one to go through as well. This story, being the first one I wrote, means a lot to me, but I had to narrow it down to just one line, and that line is "We are here today because we found it necessary to unite our ways of life."

When Winston said this, I had to ensure that not only does this line stretch out for this story, but further ones as well. And trust me, this line will appear again.

Runner up

"Lilly, I'm afraid that... That I won't be able to protect anybody." I chose this because even in the movie, Garth seems nervous around Lilly at times. I have him here as a somewhat reluctant hero as he managed to save most of them, but not all of them.

I felt as though this line somewhat defined his decision and helped make him want to become a stronger leader. This definitely will take place later, and plays a big role in his character.

**Fav Character**

I would go with the mystery character at the end (It's that good), but I'll save that for next story. But for this one I'm gonna go with...

Humphrey. Honestly I had to choose him because he deserved a gold star for his character. He loses Kate, he gets severely injured, he can't remember a whole lot, and in the end he saved both packs and then some. He did what was needed and in the end he died a hero. Yes he dies in the end, love it, hate it, for the plot I have in mind, it was necessary.

Runner up.

Hutch. I was going to go for Eve, or even Winston, but they'll play a huge role later. I chose him as the runner up because he opted to help through the whole story, and ended up severely wounded while trying to protect his own. As for Hutch's role in the story, I've hinted at it only slightly as to his background, but next story puts him in his rightful place.

**[Trivia]**

So there are some things that I did use in the story that I've hidden in plain sight.

For instance some characters, especially Rei, have significant names.

Rei's name I kind of accidentally made up, but later on realized where I had gotten it from.

Rei is about 4-5 month's old.

Only a few days have passed since beginning to end.

The plant leaves that Garth obtained in ch2 are real, and they are native to Canada.

Humphrey's death scene was inspired by "Wolf's Rain".

Giru's name was inspired by a character in "Arashi no Yoru Ni" named Giro.

June and Snow are sisters. I didn't have much more than a line or two between them, but they'll be expanded upon soon.

That and some others that I've forgotten here and there. However 90% ish of all of what I've written is significant and oddly relative to what will be true later.

For those of you wanting to know what this very long overdue sequel is like, here's a bit of what I have planned. None of these are sequential lines, they also aren't in the right order, but they are all part of the next story. I was going to do characters, but I said, NAH, just dialogue.

"Lilly, you and I have been affected by things set in motion both for, and against us."

"What is it you have against my father?"

"How about you go and stand guard, and that's an order," "This little white beauty is mine."

"Garth," "There's something I need to tell you."

"Hector!"

"Rei," "What are you?"

"B-but if I let go, you'll fall!"

"I don't need friends," "And I don't need you."

"Tony, I wouldn't chase him to the summit."

"I'm here for the one responsible for the death of my son, Humphrey."

* * *

><p><strong>So this story finally comes to an end. I'll be working on the sequel soon, but you'll just have to stick with some "Humphrey the Lone Wolf", or "Run Humphrey Run" and "Alpha and Omega: The Series" until I get there. <strong>

**Also for those interested, there's a fan-fiction recommendation page for A&O on tvtropes!  
><strong>

**Be sure to check out the A&O Series here ****(forum/Alpha-and-Omega-The-Series/118805/).**

**If you liked this story and have time please post a review. If you want to keep up with the story fav or follow. Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to pass me a P.M... **

**I hope you readers have had a great time in reading "Alpha and Omega: The Week After". More like "A&O: Took you a year to complete", to which I would probably say "I know rite?"**

**Anywho, more to come, be sure to stick around and check out some of the great authors here (Look under fav stories of mine).**

**Till Next Time  
>-DLW<strong>


End file.
